Sweet Yet Voiceless
by Plovercrest
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki berasal dari garis panjang keturunan vampir, tapi ia tidak pernah menyadarinya sampai umurnya yang ke-17 mempertemukan dia dengan dua vampir yang nyata. Dan salah satu dari mereka tertarik dengan darahnya.
1. Mute One

**Sweet Yet Voiceless**

**Genre: Supernatural, Fantasy**

**Pair: Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia**

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo**

**.**

**Ichigo**

**.**

* * *

Aku tinggal di sebuah rumah kecil—tepatnya rumah yang kusewa—di Kota New York. Awalnya aku tinggal bersama kedua orangtuaku di New Jersey, tetapi ibuku ingin aku menghabiskan waktu kuliahku di NYU—Universitas New York. Itulah alasan kenapa aku ada di sini sekarang. Bukan karena aku tidak menyukai NYC yang luas ini, beribu-ribu orang tinggal di satu kompleks dengan jalan yang luas dan bersih, tetapi aku merasa jauh dari rumah. Teman yang kumiliki pun sangat sedikit, apalagi aku baru tinggal di sini selama lima bulan. Aku malah ditemani oleh banyaknya tugas-tugas kuliah dan makalah yang harus diselesaikan tepat waktunya.

NYU adalah pilihanku yang paling atas. Mereka mempunyai proyektor keren yang tidak bisa kau temui di sekolahku yang dulu di New Jersey. Mungkin karena terlalu terbiasa dengan alat-alat modern itu, setiap membuat makalah dan skripsi-skripsi harus diketik dengan komputer. Mereka tidak meminta tulisan tangan. Dan ini, hal yang paling bisa membuat otakku meledak dalam waktu satu jam. Laptopku sudah berkali-kali diservis karena sering digunakan lebih dari dua puluh empat jam. Aku belum punya uang yang cukup untuk membeli komputer yang kuat dinyalakan tiga hari sekalipun. Kalau dulu aku akan menahan diriku dengan kopi agar tidak mengantuk jika sedang berkutat di depan laptop.

Tetapi karena itu, insomnia menjadi sahabat baikku di rumah.

Awalnya aku bisa tidur nyenyak di rumahku yang lama, atau yang baru sekarang ini. Tetapi, semenjak dipecut terus menerus dengan tugas kuliah, aku jadi tidak bisa memejamkan mata lebih dari dua jam saja. Aku sudah mencoba segala cara yang biasanya dikatakan orang-orang tua agar bisa tidur nyenyak. Mulai dari minum susu hangat, menghitung angka satu sampai seratus atau menyebutkan alfabet A sampai Z, marathon mengelilingi rumah—dan yeah, hasilnya aku jadi semakin segar. Tapi, itu tidak membantu sama sekali. Aku biasa tidur jam sepuluh, dan tiba-tiba jam dua belas lewat beberapa menit aku membuka mata dengan lebar. Setelah itu... diam tidak melakukan apa-apa.

Insomnia ini begitu mengganggu. Di saat semua orang terlelap tidur di bawah selimut mereka, aku membuka mata lebar dan memperhatikan laptopku—berpikir-pikir untuk mengerjakan tugas atau tidak. Tapi, di saat semua orang beraktivitas di bawah terik matahari, mengebut gila-gilaan, mataku malah mengantuk dan pikiranku melayang-layang entah kemana.

Dan ini juga yang menyebabkanku selalu ditegur oleh profesor.

Teman-temanku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk menghilangkan insomnia. Aku mencari-cari tentang _Si Penjaga Malam_ ini di internet, dan itu bahkan bukan penyakit. Insomnia datang disebabkan karena—salah satunya adalah bekerja hingga larut malam. Dan ya, itu aku. Tapi anehnya teman-teman kuliahku satupun tidak ada yang terkena insomnia, mereka sehat seperti sedia kala. Bukan berarti aku mengharapkan teman-temanku untuk merasakannya, aku hanya iri. Mereka bisa tidur tenang tanpa bantuan siapapun, sementara aku terus bergantung kepada obat tidur.

Apa tidak ada yang lebih menyiksa lagi daripada insomnia?

Mati lampu juga sering terjadi di rumah. Saat aku sedang mandi, lampu tiba-tiba mati tanpa peringatan, setelahnya aku hanya bisa mengepal tangan erat-erat untuk tidak melampiaskan emosiku ke dinding. Agar tidak terlalu frustasi, awalnya aku berpikir untuk memelihara hewan peliharaan seperti anjing, kucing, kelinci atau semacamnya. Tapi, aku baru menyadari kalau aku tidak hebat dalam memelihara hewan peliharaan. Lagi pula aku lebih sering menghabiskan waktuku di luar rumah untuk mencari-cari sumber informasi daripada di dalam.

Keigo, temanku dari kota yang sama dan pindah ke sini karena alasan yang sama pula, sering mengajakku untuk bermain basket bersamanya. Entah apa yang ada di otaknya yang kecil itu, ia bahkan tidak berpikir untuk menyelesaikan makalah yang bertumpuk-tumpuk. Walaupun begitu, aku juga rindu dengan bola basket. Semasa SMA, saat pulang sekolah, aku akan menghabisi waktuku bermain bola basket di lapangan sampai sore. Guru-guru bahkan sampai menegur kami, dan tidak bisa kulupakan kejadian lucu jika kami sedang berdebat dengan mereka. Tapi, sekarang aku sudah tidak punya waktu banyak untuk mengurusi hal-hal seperti itu.

Hidupku bahkan lebih mengerikan daripada di penjara.

(*)(*)(*)

Pulang dari kuliah, hari sudah terlalu larut untuk berjalan-jalan di taman terdekat. Hari ini kelihatannya tugas tidak menambah lagi, aku hanya tinggal menyelesaikan sisanya. Tapi, lampu-lampu di trotoar mati dan begitu pula dengan semua rumah. Jendela mereka tertutup dan terkadang ada sorotan lampu dari senter yang mereka bawa. Aku menghela napas sambil memperhatikan langkahku baik-baik. Hari ini mati lampu lagi dan aku terpaksa makan makanan kaleng. Sebulan mungkin bisa tiga kali mati lampu.

Setelah sampai, aku menaruh tasku di kamar, dan berjalan ke dapur untuk mencari makanan seadanya. Aku mengambil roti yang sudah dingin dan berjalan ke kamar lagi untuk mengambil senter. Tapi, di tengah kegelapan ini, aku merasa ada seseorang yang sedang memperhatikanku di sudut-sudut tembok. Aku menolehkan kepala dengan cepat dan untungnya tidak ada siapa-siapa. Mungkin otakku terlalu memikirkan hal-hal yang aneh saja akhir-akhir ini.

Sambil menutup pintu kamar dan menggigit rotiku, aku mencari-cari senter di laci lemariku. Alisku semakin berkerut karena benda yang kucari tidak ditemukan daritadi. Aku membuka laci kedua dan jariku tiba-tiba tergores benda yang tajam.

"Auw," aku meringis sambil memperhatikan dalam-dalam darah yang mulai menyembul keluar dari permukaan kulitku. Aku menekannya ke dalam mulut untuk menghentikan pendarahannya. "Sial, siapa yang menaruh pisau di sini?"

Aku tidak pernah ingat kapan terakhir kali aku menaruh pisau tajam di dalam laci, kecuali jika aku tidur sambil berjalan, mengambil pisau dari dapur, dan menaruhnya di dalam sana untuk serangan kejutan. Aku mengacak-acak rambutku. Serangan kejutan apa? Darimana kata-kata konyol itu keluar? Dengan hati-hati aku mengambil pisau itu keluar dan saat aku menutup laci, suara gelas pecah terdengar dari dapur. Aku juga tidak pernah tahu sejak kapan suara laci yang tertutup mempunyai suara beling pecah yang menyakitkan telinga. Suara barusan, seperti ada seseorang yang menyenggol gelas dengan tidak sengaja.

Firasatku benar, ada seseorang di rumah ini.

Aku dengan perlahan menaruh pisau itu di meja belajar, berjalan mendekati pintu dan saat itu juga aku mendengar suara langkah kaki yang dalam seperti sedang mengetuk pintu kayu dengan kepalamu. Tanganku yang awalnya ingin memegang kenop untuk membukanya aku urungkan kembali. Langkah kaki pelan itu berhenti tepat di depan kamarku. Aku menelan ludah dengan keringat yang mengucur deras. Aku mendekatkan telingaku untuk mendengar apakah benar di sana ada orang lain. Otakku tiba-tiba memunculkan gambar mengerikan seorang teroris yang membunuh habis semua orang di rumah yang ia masuki.

Aku berjalan mundur dari pintuku, mengambil ponsel dan _skate board_-ku yang terselip di antara lemari dan meja belajar. Jika itu benar-benar teroris yang datang, maka ia salah alamat. Aku tidak mempunyai apa-apa untuk diberikan, ini bahkan bukan rumahku. Pintu kamar terbuka dengan mendadak, membuat suara—_brak!—_yang keras membentur tembok. Teroris itu benar-benar berdiri di sana, mengenakan jubah hitam dan berkerudung, menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara kegelapan. Aku tidak sanggup berkata apa-apa, yang kupikirkan sekarang hanyalah lari dan meminta pertolongan.

Aku langsung berlari menabrak bahunya, ternyata ia tidak mengeluarkan senjata-senjata tajam seperti yang biasanya teroris bawa. Aku langsung berseluncur di atas papan _skate_ itu sambil menekan nomor 911 di ponsel. Aku terlalu ketakutan sampai membentak-bentak. Aku terus mendorong _skate board_ ini agar bisa lebih cepat sampai ke tempat yang aman.

"Ya, tentu saja sekarang! Wavy Street 11. _Skate board_ bodoh ini tidak mempunyai kecepatan seperti mobil yang biasa kalian bawa!"

Aku tidak tahu kenapa kata-kata yang terakhir itu keluar. Itu bahkan bukan sesuatu yang penting. Karena di rumah aku tidak mempunyai apa-apa selain papan luncur ini, ponsel, dan laptop. Kalaupun ingin melarikan diri dengan cepat, aku bisa saja mencuri sepeda milik tetanggaku. Tapi, tidak ada waktu untuk itu. Aku terus menolehkan kepala untuk melihat apakah ia ada di belakang sana. Terus dikejar-kejar dengan rasa takut dan kegelisahan itu benar-benar bukan kombinasi yang bagus, setidaknya berikanlah satu-satu. Aku hanya anak remaja yang ingin hidup normal tanpa harus dikejar-kejar oleh teroris.

Aku menemukan tempat yang aman, sebuah gudang mobil yang sudah tidak dipakai. Aku menginjak ujung _skate board_-ku dan berlari masuk ke dalam gudang. Aku menarik oksigen banyak-banyak dan mengelap keringat yang terus bercucuran. Selama beberapa detik ada sesuatu yang membuatku tidak tenang. Lengan kiriku berdenyut-denyut dan semakin lama semakin sakit. Saat kutengok, warna merah pekat mewarnai lenganku. Empat garis cakar yang tidak lebar, tapi membuat darahnya terus menetes. Aku memperhatikan ke bawah, tetesan-tetesan darah berbentuk lingkaran itu berbaris seperti barisan semut, seolah memberi tanda kalau aku ada di sini. Gawat, teroris itu bisa mengetahui keberadaanku dari barisan darah tersebut.

Aku merobek ujung bajuku dan melilitnya di lengan. Hari ini begitu banyak darah yang mengalir. Aku tiba-tiba sadar akan sesuatu. Teroris yang biasanya kuketahui adalah manusia yang menggunakan topeng untuk menutupi identitasnya, dan membunuh orang lain dengan pisau atau senjata api. Tapi, teroris yang berada di rumahku barusan melukai lenganku dengan cakar yang kecil seperti cakar kucing, atau ada kemungkinan ia melatih dirinya sendiri untuk mencakar daripada menggunakan senjata tajam. Aku berbalik untuk melihat apakah gudang ini mempunyai celah untuk aku kabur lebih jauh lagi. Tapi, aku mendengar suara pijakan kaki yang sama di belakang.

Teroris mengerikan itu ada di sana. Berdiri dengan jubah yang tidak berantakan sedikitpun.

"Ma-maaf, mungkin kau salah orang," ucapku dengan gugup. Aku mengepalkan tanganku dengan erat, bersiap-siap untuk memukul jika ia datang mendekat. "Kau bisa mencuri barang lebih banyak di sebelah rumahku. Mereka orang yang kaya."

Digertak seperti itu tidak membuatnya bergeming. Ia malah berjalan maju dengan perlahan seperti robot. Sementara aku berjalan mundur dengan takut. Pasir-pasir di bawah kakiku saling bergemeresak dan akhirnya berhenti menabrak dinding gudang yang terbuat dari seng. Keringatku semakin mengucur dengan deras, dan darahku berkumpul di lengan kiri sampai menembus lilitan bajuku. Ia membuka kerudung jubahnya dan memperlihatkan kedua bola mata yang bersinar. Warna merah pekat itu memaku gerakanku di tempat.

Ia perempuan, dengan mata yang dingin, juga rambut yang berwarna hitam legam hingga ke bahunya. Perempuan itu membuka mulutnya dan memperlihatkan gigi taring yang tajam, dan yang lebih mengerikan, sebagian lidahnya terpotong.

"Raargh!"

"Aaagh!" aku ikut berteriak sambil menutupi wajahku dengan _skate board_, karena hanya itu satu-satunya pertahananku sekarang ini. Dapat kurasakan tangan dinginnya mencengkeram pergelangan tangan kiriku. Lalu, sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara dari jauh.

"Hentikan, Rukia!"

Perempuan kecil ini membeku saat itu juga. Ia tidak lagi memegang pergelanganku, tetapi sudah berdiri jauh dengan orang yang barusan berteriak itu.

"Si-siapa kalian?" tanyaku setelah mengumpulkan keberanian seadanya. Lengan kiriku gemetaran dengan hebat, dan kubuka mataku perlahan. Dua orang berjubah hitam yang sama berdiri beberapa meter di depanku. Salah satunya adalah perempuan yang dipanggil Rukia itu.

"Maaf membuatmu mengalami ketakutan yang cukup berat. Namaku Renji Abarai, dan ini Rukia Kuchiki. Kami berdua adalah vampir dari Soul Society."

(*)(*)(*)

Aku membuka mulutku dengan kaget. Vampir? Soul Society? Mimpi apa aku ini? Aku sedang tidak tidur, kan? Tolong jawab aku, hei, Insomnia. Pantas saja menit-menit terakhir yang mampu membuatku hampir terbunuh ini, banyak darah selalu ikut campur. Kalau tidak ada orang berambut merah itu, aku pasti sudah mati kehabisan darah oleh yang satunya.

"Vampir? Apa-apaan kalian? Ini dunia nyata, bukan _Wonderland_."

"Jangan melucu, Ichigo. Kalau tidak ada vampir, untuk apa kami berdiri di sini?"

Ia bahkan mengetahui namaku.

"_Stalker_ gila yang menyebut dirinya vampir pasti terlalu banyak minum darah kemarin."

Vampir perempuan itu mendesis seperti ular yang akan mengeluarkan bisanya dari taring itu. Aku terkejut sambil berjalan mundur, dan tidak sengaja menabrak kaleng besar yang berisi paku dan baut di dalamnya. Isinya tumpah semua ke depan kakiku.

"Rukia ini vampir yang agak agresif jika kau berani mengejek kami. Jadi, jangan sekali-sekali mulutmu itu berkata yang lancang. Lalu, jangan terlalu dekat dengannya jika kau terluka, ia sangat mudah bereaksi jika mencium bau darah."

Aku teringat saat jariku tergores pisau. Apa mungkin karena darahku vampir perempuan itu menjadi liar, menyenggol gelas sampai pecah, karena tidak bisa menahan nafsu meminum darah manusia?

"Maafkan aku. Jadi darimana kalian semua mengetahui namaku? Dan untuk apa menakut-nakutiku seperti itu? Aku hampir mati terbunuh, kau tahu."

Ia tertawa dengan renyah, seolah aku manusia yang hampir mati dikejar vampir ini bagaikan aksi sirkus baginya. "Kami tahu dari Kisuke Urahara. Kami tahu semua tentangmu darinya."

"Urahara?" Aku mengenal nama itu. Ia laki-laki paruh baya yang membuka toko permen di sekitar sini. Aku sering membeli permen karet darinya. "Apa hubunganku dengan Urahara? Kenapa ia bisa mengetahui semua tentangku?"

"Karena ia juga vampir sama seperti kami. Ia memasukkan Hougyoku ke dalam tubuhmu, untuk menyegelmu agar tidak berubah menjadi vampir. Itu keinginan orangtuamu."

Tangan kananku sontak langsung memegang perutku. Selama aku makan tidak pernah ada benda-bernama-ho-ini di perutku. "Apa maksudmu keinginan orangtuaku? Mereka ingin benda-bernama-ho-ini merusak saluran pencernaan anaknya sendiri? Jangan percaya dengan Urahara itu, ia bapak-bapak mesum yang terlalu banyak kafein."

"Itu kenyataan, bodoh. Lagi pula itu bukan ditanamkan di dalam perutmu, tapi di jantungmu."

Dunia terasa berhenti berputar bagiku. Bagaimana ada benda aneh yang bahkan tidak kuketahui bentuknya bersarang di jantungku selama ini? Kalau begitu, seharusnya aku sudah tidak bisa hidup dan bernapas lagi.

"Benda itu adalah segel yang berbentuk seperti kristal." Seolah bisa membaca pertanyaanku, Renji menjawabnya. "Jika digunakan _di dalam tubuh_, maka akan menyegel seseorang untuk menjadi vampir. Tapi, jika disalahgunakan _di luar tubuh_, maka akan mengubah seorang vampir menjadi lebih kuat."

"Menyegel seseorang untuk menjadi vampir? Jadi, jika kalian menggunakan itu kepada orang lain di luar tubuh mereka, maka mereka akan berubah menjadi vampir?" tanyaku dengan ragu sambil menggaruk leherku. Jujur, ini semua seperti hapalan rumus-rumus matematika. Sesuatu seperti manusia-vampir, lalu vampir-yang paling kuat.

"Tentu saja tidak. Ini akan bereaksi saja kepada manusia yang mempunyai darah keturunan vampir. Kalaupun Urahara menanam itu di jantung manusia biasa, ia akan mati."

"Berarti aku... mempunyai darah vampir itu?"

"Positif."

Aku diam seribu bahasa setelah mendengar kenyataannya. Iya, kenyataannya adalah, selama aku hidup tujuh belas tahun dan pindah rumah sebanyak tiga kali, aku bertemu dengan dua orang vampir gila dan aku sendiri mempunyai darah keturunan yang sama dengan mereka. Hanya saja benda-bernama-ho-ini yang membuatku tetap normal seperti manusia biasa.

"Lalu, apa selanjutnya? Kalian ingin menarik keluar benda ini?" Aku menunjuk tepat di jantungku berdetak. Aku tidak merasakan ada yang mengganjal di sana.

"Itu keputusanmu. Kalau kau ingin menjadi vampir, maka itu yang akan kami lakukan. Tapi, kalau kau ingin tetap menjaganya, kami terpaksa mendampingimu terus."

"Apa? Mendampingi apa maksudmu?"

"Sesuai yang kukatakan barusan, jika Hougyoku digunakan _di luar tubuh_, maka akan membuat seorang vampir lebih kuat daripada apapun. Karena itulah kami harus menjaganya baik-baik sebelum ada yang menyalahgunakannya. Kami sebenarnya berharap lebih baik segel itu tetap berada di dalam tubuhmu, karena jika sudah dikeluarkan, akan banyak vampir yang datang untuk menggunakannya dengan cara yang salah. Karena kebanyakan dari mereka menginginkan kekuatan yang lebih," jelas Renji.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak menitipkannya kepada Urahara? Aku yakin orang tua itu lebih handal dalam menjaga barang."

"Kedua orangtuamu yang memaksanya agar menanamkan Hougyoku itu kepada anak mereka, agar ia tidak berubah menjadi vampir. Kau seharusnya berterima kasih kepada orangtuamu karena sampai sekarang kau tidak perlu meminum darah pahit itu."

Baiklah, semua pertanyaanku sudah lunas dijawab. Aku tidak tahu harus bertanya apa lagi, ini bukan di _Wonderland_ tapi ini benar-benar terjadi di hidupku, dunia nyata.

"Renji, ada apa dengan perempuan itu? Ia tidak berbicara sama sekali."

"Kupikir kau sudah melihatnya tadi saat ia membuka mulut," balas Renji sambil memegang pundak Rukia. "Ia satu-satunya vampir perempuan yang tidak bisa berbicara karena lidahnya dipotong."

"Di-dipotong?" tanyaku dengan kaget. Aku memang melihat dua pertiga dari lidahnya sudah tidak ada, kupikir mataku yang salah lihat karena semuanya gelap. Tapi, dari cara Renji berbicara _dipotong_ kelihatannya memang bukan karena kesengajaan. "Tapi, bagaimana bisa?"

"Bolehkah aku?" tanya Renji dengan nada yang menyerupai seperti, _beri aku semenit_. Mereka berdua diam, tapi raut wajah Renji seakan meminta izin, lalu beberapa detik kemudian mengangguk. Aku berpikir, apakah Renji sedang berbicara dalam hatinya? Semacam memohon pada dewanya agar vampir perempuan itu tidak membunuhnya karena menceritakan kenapa lidahnya bisa dipotong dengan sengaja.

"Zaman dulu ada pemberontakan besar-besaran di Soul Society. Pemimpin mereka bernama Sousuke Aizen, ia juga vampir yang sederajat dengan kami, dan ia yang menginginkan Hougyoku itu. Mereka membunuh semua vampir di Soul Society tanpa pandang bulu. Begitu juga dengan kedua orangtua Rukia dan orangtuaku. Ibu Rukia diperkosa lalu meninggalkannya sampai mati, ayahnya dibakar hidup-hidup. Dan Rukia juga yang waktu itu masih kecil, mereka memotong lidahnya hingga sampai sekarang tidak bisa berbicara lagi. Sementara aku dipecut berkali-kali seperti kuda dan lukanya tidak bisa hilang."

"Kejam sekali," gumamku dengan mata membelalak mendengar pemberontakan itu. Terdengar seperti orang-orang barbarian yang menyiksa lawannya di luar dugaan. Rukia hanya menutup matanya dengan tenang. "Apakah cara berpikir mereka sesadis itu?"

"Lebih sadis daripada yang kaubayangkan. Ya, ceritanya cukup sampai di sini saja."

Renji mengatakan semua itu dengan tenang, seolah orangtuanya mati dengan cara yang mengenaskan itu tidak lebih mengerikan daripada menonton film horor. Aku menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Bagiku pembunuhan sadis itu lebih mengerikan daripada mengetahui aku adalah seorang vampir sama seperti mereka. "Oh, Renji, lalu bagaimana kau berkomunikasi dengan vampir perempuan itu?"

"Tentu saja dengan telepati. Kami saling berbicara dalam hati dan dengan begitu aku tahu apa yang sedang Rukia pikirkan." Renji lalu diam sejenak. "Oh, Rukia baru mengatakan kalau ia lebih senang dipanggil Rukia daripada _vampir perempuan_, dan ia meminta maaf padamu karena sudah mencakar lengan kirimu."

"Aku camkan itu baik-baik," tukasku pelan sambil memegang lengan kiriku yang masih berdenyut-denyut. Gerakannya ternyata begitu kasat mata saat aku menabrak bahunya tadi, dan ia menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk mencakarku. Tapi, aku sama sekali tidak merasa ia menyentuhku, hanya ketika sampai di sini aku baru merasakan sakitnya.

"Oh, satu lagi," ucap Renji sambil mengangkat jari telunjuknya ke atas. Ia mengerutkan alisnya dalam-dalam, sementara Rukia memejamkan matanya dengan tenang, seolah-olah sedang tertidur.

"Ia tertarik dengan darahmu, Ichigo."

(*)(*)(*)

Aku akhirnya pulang bersama Rukia di belakangku. Karena Renji barusan mengatakan kalau Rukia tertarik dengan darahku, maka ia memutuskan lebih baik vampir perempuan ini yang mendampingiku sampai Soul Society, atau siapalah, bisa menangkap Aizen dan pemberontak yang lainnya.

Atau sampai aku mau mengeluarkan Hougyoku ini.

Dengan berpikir berkali-kali, aku akhirnya memutuskan untuk membiarkan Hougyoku ini tetap berada di dalam tubuhku. Aku belum mau berubah menjadi vampir mengerikan yang pasti harus meminum darah pahit setiap harinya. Aku masih menginginkan hidup normal. Hei, tapi pikir baik-baik. Renji tidak ada di sini, lalu siapa yang akan menerjemahkan kosa kata dari Rukia jika ia lapar atau apa, aku bahkan tidak bisa menggunakan telepati. Dan satu-satunya yang mengerikan jika serumah dengan vampir yang mengatakan bahwa darahmu membuatnya tertarik, maka kau termasuk ke dalam rantai makanannya. Saat tiba di pekarangan rumah, aku mendapati rumahku dipenuhi oleh polisi berbaju serba hitam. Ah, aku baru ingat kalau tadi aku menelepon mereka karena kukira di rumah ada teroris.

Rukia langsung mengeluarkan peringatannya. Ia lagi-lagi mendesis seperti ular yang mencoba untuk melindungi majikannya. Ya, itu aku.

"Rukia, bisa kau diam?" tanyaku dengan gugup saat polisi-polisi itu mengetahui keberadaanku, aku menyembunyikan tubuh mungilnya di belakang punggung, sementara polisi-polisi itu sudah memberi peringatan untuk mengangkat tanganku ke udara.

"Maaf, aku tadi yang menelepon 911. Kupikir di rumah sedang ada teroris yang mengejarku, ternyata itu adalah adikku sendiri yang sedang bermain kejar-tangkap dengan jubah _Darth Vader_, hahaha," aku tertawa dengan datar, mencoba mencairkan suasana sementara seluruh senter menyorot ke arahku. Sinarnya membuat mataku sakit karena daritadi aku berada di tempat yang gelap.

"Kau yakin rumah ini baik-baik saja?"

"Ahaha, yeah tentu saja!" Nadaku semakin meninggi. "Apa yang membuat kalian berpikir wajah ini meragukan? Maaf sekali lagi, aku terlalu buru-buru jika melakukan sesuatu dan aku terlalu paranoid."

Polisi-polisi itu diam, lalu salah seorang dari mereka mengangguk kepada kawan-kawannya. Mereka mengatakan, "Jaga dirimu." Lalu pergi melesat dengan mobil mereka masing-masing. Aku menghela napas lega dan mendapati rumah orang lain yang kusewa ini masih dalam keadaan normal. Dan berita baiknya, lampu sudah menyala.

Saat masuk ke dalam rumah, mata Rukia terus melotot, seakan-akan kedua bola matanya itu bisa keluar dari tempatnya. Apakah vampir punya kebiasaan buruk seperti, tidak berkedip selama dua puluh empat jam, diam seperti patung atau bergerak tiba-tiba dan menancapkan taringnya. Aku harap tidak seperti itu. Masalahnya aku tidak mempunyai boneka untuk ia bermain dan digigit-gigit. Hei, sadar Ichigo, dia _vampir_ bukan _bayi_.

"Rukia, kau ingin minum sesuatu, mungkin? Atau makanan ringan?" tanyaku menawarkan sambil berjalan ke dapur untuk mencari makanan. Kata-kata Renji terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku saat aku hampir menginjak pecahan gelas yang berserakan di bawah, aku cepat-cepat melompat untuk menghindarinya sebelum kakiku terluka dan Rukia menghisap darahku sampai habis. Aku menghela napas dengan panjang dan keras, memunguti pecahan-pecahan itu, menimang-nimangnya lalu membuangnya keluar jendela. Ayo pikir baik-baik. Apa makanan pokok vampir selain darah? Aku tidak mempunyai darah beku di lemari es. Argh! Kenapa bukan Renji saja yang berada di sini?

Aku mendengar Rukia tiba-tiba mengubrak-abrik sesuatu di kamarku. Apa yang sedang ia cari di sana sampai suaranya gaduh sekali? Kemudian aku langsung berlari menyusulnya dan mendapati vampir perempuan itu menulis-nulis di buku kecil yang baru ia temui di laciku. Menyebalkan sekali mengetahui bagaimana ia membuat kamarku berantakan dalam waktu satu menit.

"Rukia," aku menghela napas dengan pasrah, seolah-olah aku ini adalah _babysitter_-nya. "Apa yang kaulakukan? Kalau membutuhkan sesuatu kau tinggal—" aku cepat-cepat menutup mulutku, mengatakan _berbicara padaku_ akan terdengar tabu baginya. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya yang kaku seperti patung itu, matanya masih melotot. Apakah vampir tidak mempunyai emosi? "Tidak jadi, maaf lupakan saja. Apa yang sedang kau tulis di sana?"

Aku sambil membereskan kembali baju-bajuku yang berserakan karenanya, melirik bagaimana tulisan tangan seorang vampir. Ternyata lebih bagus bahkan dari teman-teman perempuanku di universitas. Aku duduk di sampingnya untuk membaca tulisan itu lebih jelas. Ia melototiku dengan kepala yang berputar pelan, aku menelan ludah, berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk tidak terlihat takut.

Saat membaca tulisan itu, jantungku serasa lepas. Firasatku benar.

_Aku lapar, kau mempunyai darah hewan untuk kuminum?_

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Halo semuanya! Ehem, untuk NYU yang ada proyektor dan New Jersey yang gak ada, atau makalah yang kudu diketik komputer, itu cuma karangan saia aja kok. Gak tau bener apa nggak, itu cuma untuk memperkuat suasana aja XD *alesan*

Ngomong2, di sini udah banyak ya yg buat vampir fic =.=a, dan saia jadi ikut2an ngeramein. Maaf sekali kalau idenya pasaran, tapi sebisa mungkin saia buat agak berbeda. Kebanyakan yg jadi vampir pemeran utamanya kan Ichigo, sekarang saia ubah menjadi Rukia *jeng2* tapi akhir2nya nanti sama juga kok XD *gelepak!* Di sini kepribadian Rukia seperti, ehm, monster berdarah dingin. Dan maaf sekali lagi, saia membuat princess kecil kita ini gak bisa ngomong T.T, kan saia udah bilang akan membuat 'sedikit' perbedaan XD *kebanyakan bacot ah*

Yak, karena udah kebanyakan vampir fic, ini lebih baik dilanjut apa dihapus? Semua komentar Shizu terima, kok :D. Lalu untuk **Owwie Owl**, aduh maafkan daku harus membuatmu menunggak ficnya sampe saia publish yg satu ini T.T. Saia akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk tidak mengecewakanmu dan Readers—kalo fic ini minta dilanjut.

Yosh, please Review and saiyonara~! :D


	2. Blood, Lust, and Fact

**Sweet Yet Voiceless**

**Genre: Supernatural, Fantasy**

**Pair: Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia**

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo**

* * *

Aku mengetik-ngetik kata dengan cepat di depan laptop. Walaupun lapar, ternyata Rukia mampu diam seperti patung dan tidak gelisah. Aku meliriknya dari layar laptop, mendapatkan dirinya yang sedang berdiri memunggungiku di ambang pintu kamar. Aku sebenarnya sudah membujuknya untuk mencoba makanan kaleng di lemari esku, tapi ia tidak mau. Seandainya ada Renji di sini, ia bisa mencarikan makanan yang biasanya Rukia makan. Walaupun begitu, aku masih gemetar. Jika ia sudah tidak kuat menahan laparnya itu, ia bisa saja menggigit tubuhku, apalagi kami dalam jarak yang dekat dan satu ruangan. Itu sama saja seperti kau dikelilingi oleh tiga ekor singa.

Kalau lapar aku pasti akan keluar dari rumah, berjalan ke market terdekat, dan membeli makanan seadanya. Kalau Rukia, apa yang akan dilakukannya? Kami baru bertemu selama kurang lebih tiga jam dan aku bahkan belum mengenal dirinya sepenuhnya. Aku menahan napas dengan tegang, kata-kata yang kuketik di laptop jadi berantakan.

"Rukia, kau yakin tidak mau makan? Apa aku perlu mencari Renji?" Entah sudah berapa kali aku menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama kepadanya. Aku menanyakan ini bukan karena khawatir akan perutnya, aku mengkhawatirkan nyawaku sendiri. Bodohnya aku, aku bahkan tidak tahu di mana Renji berada. Aku tidak mempunyai penciuman yang tajam seperti anjing pelacak, atau penglihatan jarak jauh.

Tiba-tiba, baru saja dibicarakan Renji muncul di depan kamarku. Selain telepati, ternyata vampir mempunyai kecepatan yang kasat mata. Aku bisa menghela napas lega dalam keheningan, akhirnya Renji muncul dan bisa memberikan makanan yang ia inginkan.

"Renji, vampir perempuan ini sudah kelaparan. Ia bertanya padaku apakah aku mempunyai darah hewan yang ia sukai. Kau sendiri bisa lihat, di sini tidak ada rusa atau kambing gunung," ujarku sambil berdiri dari laptop. Renji terlihat berpikir, sementara Rukia masih berdiri memunggungiku.

"Yeah, kau benar. Rukia dan aku biasa berburu di hutan untuk mencari darah hewan. Tapi, ini kota, dan tidak ada hutan di sini."

"Uh-huh," aku mengiyakan.

"Jadi, mungkin kau bisa menahan dahagamu sampai waktunya tiba, Rukia." Ia berpaling kepada Rukia. Gadis itu masih tetap diam, begitu pula dengan Renji. Dan otakku langsung berpikir kalau mungkin mereka sedang bertelepati lagi. Tiba-tiba Rukia memutar tubuhnya, dan menatapku dalam berbagai arti. Matanya mengiris tajam, seolah-olah aku adalah makanan selanjutnya. Aku cepat-cepat melompat ke atas ranjang dan hampir menginjak laptopku.

"Hei, Renji, Renji," aku memanggil dengan panik. "Ada apa dengan Rukia? Ia terlihat seperti akan memakanku. Jangan biarkan dia ke sini." Sambil melihat seluruh tubuhku, aku bisa menyimpulkan tidak ada darah yang keluar, kecuali luka di lengan kiriku yang belum mengering sepenuhnya.

"Tidak, tenang saja, Ichigo." Renji mencengkeram bahu Rukia, dan gadis itu meliriknya tajam dengan kedua mata _crimson_-nya. "Sebenarnya bahaya juga menitip Rukia di sini, karena selain meminum darah hewan, ia juga akan meminum darah _manusia_ yang ia suka. Dan itu kau, Rukia sudah mencapmu sebagai makanan sekundernya, karena darahmu yang membuatnya tertarik. Selama ini aku tidak pernah mengetahui Rukia bisa tertarik dengan darah manusia. Kau orang yang beruntung."

"Renji, jangan bercanda," aku menegaskan. "Tidak ada kata 'beruntung' di sini, oke? Tidak ada. Karena itu, keluarkan ia sekarang dari rumahku dan biarkan aku hidup sendiri."

"Tidak bisa, kami sudah berjanji untuk menjagamu sampai waktu yang tepat."

"Tidak ada yang membuat janji di sini."

Rukia menepis tangan Renji yang bertengger di bahunya. Ia lagi-lagi melirikku. Aku cepat-cepat menahan napas, berharap semoga cara ini berhasil.

"Rukia, jangan melukai Ichigo. Ia manusia yang harus kita jaga, kau mengerti itu?"

"Apa? Apa yang dikatakannya?"

Renji menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai respon yang negatif untukku. "Ia masih menginginkan darahmu."

Aku semakin gemetar dan jantungku berdegup kencang. Enam singa yang sedang mengelilingiku sekarang. "Ba-baiklah, kalian tunggu sebentar di sini, a-aku akan kembali." Aku turun dari tempat tidur, melewati mereka berdua yang sedang berdiri di pintu, dan berlari ke dapur. Sambil menelan ludah, aku mencari botol tinta yang kalau tidak salah pernah kutaruh di meja ruang tamu. Ini seperti cek darah dengan suntik ke dokter, tapi aku akan melakukannya dengan benda yang lebih tajam. Benar-benar menyesakkan untuk memberikan darah kepada vampir yang bahkan tidak kukenal. Dalam hati aku berharap Renji menjaga Rukia di sana dengan tangannya, kalau ia mencium bau darah yang menetes pelan-pelan dari lenganku, ia pasti akan kehilangan kontrol dan menyerangku.

Menelan ludah lagi, aku mengiris pelan kulit lenganku dan darah merah itu langsung keluar. Aku tidak mempunyai waktu banyak untuk mencium dan merasakannya, apakah itu manis atau tidak, aku cepat-cepat memerasnya dan membiarkan tetes demi tetes berjatuhan ke dalam botol tinta itu. Rasa sakitnya tidak ada apa-apa dibandingkan dengan rasa takutku sekarang. Lukanya semakin melebar saat aku menekannya lebih keras agar darahnya cepat keluar dan memenuhi botolnya. Kalau orangtuaku melihat apa yang sedang anaknya lakukan, mereka pasti akan pingsan. Ini sama saja seperti memetiki bulu-bulu ayam dengan perlahan, menghitung detik jarum jam sampai mencapai waktu satu menit.

Setelah selesai, aku mencuci lenganku yang kusayat sendiri dan menempelnya dengan plester. Berusaha untuk tidak muntah melihat darahku di botol itu, aku membawanya pelan-pelan ke kamar, tempat di mana dua orang vampir itu menunggu dan satu di antaranya kehausan. Renji membelalak kaget dengan apa yang kubawa di tanganku.

"Kau mengeluarkan darahmu sendiri?"

Aku menunjuk tepat ke bawah lenganku yang terluka, sambil mengangguk. "Yeah, daripada Rukia menancapkan taringnya ke leherku."

Aku berpura-pura sibuk di balik layar laptop. Sebenarnya itu untuk menghindari bagaimana Rukia menelan habis isinya. Kalau aku melihatnya, perutku akan semakin mual. Setelah itu aku tidak mendengar suara apa-apa lagi. Aku menghitung dalam hati sampai tiga, lalu mendongakkan kepala dari layar laptop. Ternyata aku menghitung terlalu cepat, Rukia masih menikmati darahnya di botol itu. Ia meminumnya dengan perlahan, seolah-olah sayang dengan masa depannya. Lambungku langsung merasa tegang saat itu juga, dan aku mengunci mulutku sendiri dengan telapak tangan.

"Rukia mengatakan terima kasih," ucap Renji setelahnya. "Ini memang darah yang diinginkannya dan ia sudah tidak haus lagi."

Aku berbicara dengan mulut tertutup telapak tangan. "Yeah, senang mendengarnya." _Yang benar saja._

Seperti anak kecil yang mengabaikan semua yang ada di sekelilingnya, Rukia duduk di ambang pintu dan mulai menggambar-gambar di buku yang didapatkannya. Sejak saat ini juga aku berpikir kalau buku itu lebih baik dipegangnya, karena aku tidak tahu apa yang akan ia balas jika aku berbicara dengannya. Renji lalu berjalan mendekatiku dengan tatapan serius. Tidak, jangan sampai ia berkelakuan seperti Rukia yang ingin menghisap darahku juga.

"Dengar, Ichigo," ia mencengkeram bahuku dengan keras dan berbisik di telingaku. Cengkeramannya ini sepertinya sama dengan apa yang dilakukannya barusan di bahu Rukia, dan aku cukup terkejut Rukia tidak kesakitan. "Jangan berikan darahmu lagi kepada Rukia walaupun ia memohon. Kalau terus menerus, ia akan ketagihan dan selamanya bergantung padamu."

"Hei!" aku balas berbisik dengan tajam. "Kenapa kau berpikir aku begitu murah hati sampai memberikan darahku kepada Rukia? Ini pun dengan terpaksa karena aku lebih menyayangi nyawaku sendiri daripada peduli dengan rasa hausnya. Kalau ia menyerangku bagaimana?"

"Tidak, Rukia sudah berjanji tidak akan menyerang dan akan menuruti semua perintahmu. Rukia juga bukan vampir yang tidak tahu balas budi."

"Menuruti semua perintahku, ya? Oke, kalau begitu, aku perintahkan ia untuk keluar dari rumahku. Sekarang."

"Kecuali yang satu itu."

Aku mengertakkan gigi gerahamku dan melirik Rukia dari bahu Renji. Ia masih sibuk dengan buku kecilnya. "Lalu, bagaimana kalau ia lapar?"

"Aku akan mengunjungimu kalau ia kelaparan. Sekarang aku harus pergi untuk berjaga-jaga, Aizen bisa muncul kapan saja."

Kata-kata itu seolah mengatakan kalau Renji adalah pawang Rukia jika ia kelaparan. Bagus, aku serumah dengan hewan buas yang menyukai darahku dan ia bisa haus kapan saja. Aku melirik botol tinta yang sudah berdiri dengan manis di meja belajarku. Botol itu benar-benar bersih dan tidak ada setitik darah pun menempel di sana. Untung Renji masih bisa menjaga hawa nafsunya untuk tidak meminum darah manusia. Hanya Rukia yang perlu pengawasan ketat.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu."

Belum sempat aku melontarkan pertanyaan yang lebih banyak, Renji menghilang dari hadapanku dan mempertunjukkan vampir perempuan itu. Aku menyambar laptop dengan cepat, dan berpura-pura mengetik supaya Rukia tidak menyadari kalau aku sedang menatapinya dengan tatapan horor.

Dan untuk malam hari ini saja aku senang dengan insomnia yang menemaniku. Karena aku tidak akan pernah tahu bagaimana Rukia menghisap darahku pelan-pelan di saat aku sedang tertidur lelap.

(*)(*)(*)

Rukia terus mengikutiku ke mana pun aku pergi. Walaupun tidak mengganggu karena ia tidak berbuat apa-apa, tapi aku tetap saja merasa risih. _Aku sudah mempunyai bayangan, jadi jangan mengikutiku_. Aku mencoba mencari tempat yang segar sebelum nanti sore aku kembali masuk ke kelas. Sambil menginjak _skate board_-ku lagi, aku duduk di bangku taman yang sedang dipenuhi anak-anak kecil bermain bola, sementara Rukia berdiri di belakangku.

"Ya Tuhan, bisakah kau berhenti menatapku seperti itu? Lebih baik kau pulang dan menjaga rumahku sebelum ada perampok yang masuk," kataku dengan frustasi. Ia masih diam lalu perlahan mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajahku. "_Thanks_."

Kepalaku sekarang dipenuhi banyak pemikiran. Semenjak bertemu dengan Rukia dan Renji, oh tidak, tidak, bahkan jauh sebelum itu mungkin alam sudah menakdirkan diriku untuk menjadi vampir. Kupikir vampir itu tidak ada di dunia, kupikir mereka hanya mitos dan imajinasi belaka. Tapi, buktinya salah satu dari mereka sedang berdiri di belakangku sekarang, dan mungkin sedang memperhatikan leherku yang mengundang hawa nafsunya. Karena berpikir seperti itu, aku cepat-cepat menoleh ke belakang, dan mendapati Rukia masih diam dengan pandangan teralihkan.

_Renji, katakan padaku kalau ia benar-benar vampir, bukan robot._

Mencoba untuk menghilangkan perasaan buruk itu, aku mengambil ponsel dan mulai mengetik pesan untuk temanku, Keigo. Walaupun bodoh, ia anak yang sangat seru untuk diajak berbicara. Apa respon yang akan diberikannya kalau ia mengetahui aku sedang bersama vampir? Atau yang lebih parahnya, kalau ia mengetahui _aku_ adalah vampir. Aku selalu risih jika ada seseorang yang menguntit di belakang saat aku sedang sibuk dengan barang-barang elektronik milikku. Ishida contohnya, ia suka—dalam arti—mencontek apa yang sedang kukerjakan di laptop. Rasanya risih dan beribu pertanyaan muncul di kepalaku. Untuk apa kau berdiri di sana? Memangnya aku ini pajangan yang harus dilihat-lihat? Dan perasaan itu muncul lagi sekarang. Karena Rukia ada di belakangku—walaupun ia tidak melihat—rasanya tetap saja risih dan terganggu.

"Uhm, bisa kau berdiri di sana?" aku menunjuk tepat di sisi bangku taman. "Aku... aku membutuhkan ruang yang cukup luas."

Sambil menggeser tubuhku ke sisi yang berjauhan dengan Rukia berdiri, aku menghela napas panjang dan memejamkan mataku untuk menghirup oksigen yang baru. Jika orang-orang melihat kami, mereka akan merasa kalau kami adalah pasangan yang baru putus. Pikiran baru ini lagi-lagi menggangguku. _Jangan, jangan pikirkan Rukia, anggap saja ia bayanganmu_. Aku malah semakin risih karena Rukia sama sekali tidak bergerak ataupun mengambil duduk yang nyaman. Mereka akan melihatku sebagai pria yang jahat karena membiarkan wanita berdiri sementara diriku sendiri duduk dan berkutat dengan ponsel.

Tidak tahan dengan pikiran negatif yang terus melayang-layang ini, aku langsung menegur Rukia. "Hei, bisakah kau duduk saja? Jangan membuatku harus memerintahmu setiap waktu, oke? Bersikaplah seperti manusia biasa."

Sadar dengan kata-kataku yang sangat lancang itu, aku cepat-cepat menundukkan kepalaku dan menekan ponsel ke wajah. Aku tidak pernah berurusan dengan wanita sebelumnya, apalagi dalam jarak sedekat ini, dan ia vampir. _Well_, yang terakhir itu tidak penting, maupun ia vampir atau manusia aku tidak pernah berpengalaman. Di saat seperti ini aku berharap ada Renji. Aku akan bisa bersikap tenang dan tidak gelisah kalau Renji bisa mengajak ngobrol Rukia tanpa keheningan canggung seperti ini. Bukan karena aku malas mengajaknya bicara, dan bukan juga karena kemampuan untuk berbicaranya hilang, aku hanya tidak tahu topik apa yang harus dibicarakan.

Lalu, di saat aku teralihkan sepenuhnya dengan layar ponsel yang kosong, Rukia tiba-tiba berdiri di sampingku. Aku terkejut saat bola sepak yang ditendang-tendang oleh sekumpulan bocah itu melayang tepat menuju kepalaku, dan Rukia langsung menahannya dengan tangan kosong. Suaranya bahkan bukan seperti seorang perempuan menampar kekasihnya, tetapi keras seolah-olah bola itu akan meledak membentur marmer.

Ya, jadi kesimpulan mudahnya, Rukia melindungiku dari terjangan bola itu.

Bocah-bocah itu untuk sesaat kagum melihat seorang gadis dengan wajah kosong menahan bola sepak itu seolah-olah itu hanyalah lemparan kertas yang sudah diremas-remas. Aku berdiri dan sedikit berdeham.

"Maaf, anak-anak, kalian bisa bermain dengan lebih tenang lagi di sana? Sebenarnya tendanganmu barusan cukup bagus dan bertenaga, tetapi cobalah untuk diperhalus lagi," ucapku dengan datar. Anak-anak itu tersenyum lebar saat mendengar pujianku. Mereka memberi hormat dengan satu tangan dan berhamburan pergi ke lapangan yang lebih lebar di sana, jauh bermeter-meter dari tempat kami berada. Aku menghela napas dan mendudukkan diriku sendiri.

"Rukia, terima kasih sudah... menolongku. Sebenarnya itu hanya hal kecil, aku sudah sering terkena tendangan bola anak-anak di sini," aku menunjuk punggungku, "dan di sini." Jariku kuarahkan ke lengan, tapi Rukia sama sekali tidak menoleh. Ia terlihat seperti menuliskan kata-kata lagi di bukunya, dan aku bisa merasa lega sekarang.

_Tidak masalah. Aku sudah berjanji untuk terus menjagamu._

"Oh, tidak, tidak, Rukia. Jangan mempersulit dirimu, sungguh. Aku di sini baik-baik saja, bahkan sebelum kau muncul dan mencakar lenganku, hahaha."

_Aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih. Kau sudah mau memberikan darahmu untukku, karena itu aku harus menjagamu bahkan jika nyawa taruhannya._

Hei, hei, sebentar. Memangnya siapa yang memaksaku terlebih dahulu untuk memberikan darahku kepadamu? Tapi, tulisannya yang mengandung kelembutan itu cukup untuk menutupi rasa kesalku tentang darah dan semacamnya. Ternyata di balik wajahnya yang kosong dan keras itu, ia mempunyai hati manusia yang lembut. Aku tiba-tiba teringat dengan ibuku. Aku merindukan senyum manisnya, aku merindukan teh pahit yang selalu ia buat untukku kalau aku sedang senang—menggemaskan sekali bagaimana ia bisa mengubah _mood_-ku 180 derajat—dan yang lebih penting aku merindukan suaranya. Suara marahnya, suara bersorak gembira saat ia menang bermain _poker_ dengan para tetangga, dan semuanya.

Dan di saat ini juga aku berpikir bagaimana suara asli Rukia jika ia bisa berbicara.

Pesan dari Keigo sanggup membuatku saling mengapit bibir. Ia mengatakan kalau besok akan datang ke rumahku untuk mengerjakan makalah bersama-sama, dan ia juga akan mentraktirku untuk minum kopi di _Starbucks_. Apa yang harus kulakukan kalau ia benar-benar datang dan melihat ada seorang vampir perempuan di rumah? Dan yang lebih berbahayanya, Rukia bisa saja menghisap darah Keigo jika ia sedang gelap mata. Aku mengusap leherku yang tiba-tiba jadi merinding. Jariku masih gugup untuk mengetik balasan untuknya. Akhirnya aku berakhir dengan membersihkan layar ponsel dengan ibu jari. Aku terus mengelapnya sampai tidak ada setitik debu hinggap di sana.

"Rukia, bisa kau panggil Renji? Aku ingin pergi ke toko Urahara sekarang."

Vampir perempuan itu menolehkan kepalanya dengan pelan, seolah-olah takut lehernya akan putus jika ia menoleh dengan cepat. Aku beranjak berdiri dari bangku dan menjatuhkan papan luncurku di depan kaki. Saat Rukia sudah mengangguk, tanda ia sudah bertelepati dengan Renji, kami pun pergi ke toko itu. Seingatku ia tidak terlalu jauh dari taman ini, dan itu juga termasuk alasannya agar anak-anak dari taman bisa langsung pergi ke tokonya untuk membeli permen.

(*)(*)(*)

"Permisi, Sir," sapaku pelan dari celah pintu Urahara yang sedikit terbuka. Ada beberapa anak dan ibu mereka sedang melihat-lihat pajangan permen di rak. Tangan Renji langsung membuka pintu dan melongos masuk. Aku tahu itu tidak sopan, tapi kelihatannya bukan masalah besar.

"Ah, Kurosaki." Wajahnya berseri-seri senang ketika melihatku. Tidak heran para manusia tidak menyadari ia adalah seorang vampir. Ia hebat memalsukan tampangnya. "Ada Renji dan Rukia juga, rupanya. Ayo, silakan, silakan. Masuklah."

Kami bertiga masuk terburu-buru ke dalam. Para pelanggan agak memperhatikan tiga orang yang baru masuk dan tatapan mereka aneh. Mungkin karena kulit Renji dan Rukia yang pucat seperti cat tembok, sementara aku normal. Kami masuk ke dalam ruang pribadinya, dan saat itu juga, orang berbondong-bondong keluar karena mereka merasa kami adalah pelanggan spesial Urahara. Aku mendengus saat pintu ditutup.

"Begini, Urahara, ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

"Tentang dirimu adalah vampir?"

"Bagus kalau kau bisa membacanya," aku memutar bola mata pelan. Untuk sejenak keheningan mengisi celah, aku meliriknya. "Kenapa orangtuaku bisa mengenalmu? Aku tidak pernah menceritakan pada mereka. Apalagi aku sudah pindah rumah dan mereka di New Jersey sekarang."

"Tentu saja sebelum kau lahir," jawab Urahara santai. "Dari awal mereka sudah berencana untuk membuat kau pindah ke New York, agar aku bisa mengawasimu sebagai tempat bersarangnya Hougyoku. Kau ingat kalau aku sering menawarimu _snack_ gratis. Maka dari itu kita menjadi teman dekat sekarang."

Laki-laki tua ini seolah mengatakan aku anak yang masih berumur lima tahun dan dengan mudahnya diiming-imingi oleh sebuah permen. "Ha, lucu sekali. Kau terdengar seperti lebih memihak Hougyoku ini, Sir," tegasku sambil melayangkan jari telunjukku ke batang hidungnya. "Jika aku mati kehabisan darah karena benda ini ada di tubuhku, tidak akan ada 'kita' lagi di sini."

Urahara tersenyum geli. Renji dan Rukia tetap diam seperti patung. Mata mereka tidak berkedip sedetik pun, dan ini yang selalu membuatku takut berada dekat dengan mereka. Diapit di antara dua vampir, oh, _well_.

"Tidak mungkin, Kurosaki. Kalau mereka mengambilnya, kau justru akan menjadi vampir sama seperti kami. Tapi, sebisa mungkin mereka _tidak_ boleh merebutnya."

"Kau bahkan mengucapkannya dengan mudah seolah ini bukan apa-apa."

"Karena ini memang mudah."

"Sebenarnya sejauh apa orangtuaku ingin mengusirku ke sini?"

"Mereka hanya tidak ingin kau tahu kebenarannya. Orangtuamu juga keturunan darah vampir murni yang selamat dari pemberontakan Soul Society—termasuk kami bertiga, dan darah itu ditemurunkan kepada anak mereka satu-satunya"—di sini Urahara menatapku dari balik topi putih bergaris-garis hijau yang selalu dipakainya—"kau anak yang beruntung."

Aku mendesah sambil melirik Renji. "Bisakah kau _tidak_ menggunakan kata 'beruntung' padaku? Aku nyaris mati di sini."

"Bagus sekali, karena nanti kau tidak."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Seorang vampir tidak mempunyai jantung. Mereka hanya bisa mati jika kau menghancurkan kepalanya. Karena pusat saraf ada di otak mereka."

Mendengar ini membuatku semakin ngeri. Jadi, selama ini aku berbicara kepada orang yang tidak mempunyai jantung. Maksudku, yang benar saja. Mereka... terlihat seperti orang yang akan memukul dadanya jika ada suara petir menyambar. Keras. Renji dan Rukia sama sekali tidak bergerak daritadi. Aku berpikir positif kalau mereka sedang bertelepati dengan vampir di depanku sekarang. Praktis sekali.

"Apa kau datang ke sini juga untuk mengeluarkan Hougyoku?" tanya Urahara, nadanya penuh kekecewaan. Yeah, aku bisa tahu karena dua dari tiga vampir ini menginginkan untuk Sang Segel tetap berada di dalam tubuhku. Aku menggeleng pelan. Tentu saja aku tidak akan mau setelah mendengar kenyataannya.

"Bagaimana ciri-ciri si pemberontak ini, ngomong-ngomong? Uhm..."

"Aizen? Tubuhnya tinggi dan mempunyai sorot mata yang tajam. Rambutnya berwarna cokelat kayu. Apa kau pernah bertemu dengannya?"

"Tubuh tinggi, sorot mata yang tajam, dan rambut cokelat kayu," aku berpikir-pikir sambil memegang daguku dengan dua jari. Kalau tidak salah aku pernah melihatnya entah di mana. Ibuku yang pernah berbicara dengannya. Tiba-tiba, kepalaku memunculkan gambar seorang laki-laki yang suka bermain _poker_ di teras rumahnya bersama ibu dan tetangga yang lain—tatapan matanya menjadi tajam saat ia serius untuk kekalahannya. Oh, sial. Tentu saja itu bukan Aizen yang sedang kita bicarakan di sini. "Maaf, belum pernah," jawabku cepat. Laki-laki berambut cokelat itu mengerikan, dan aku tidak heran kenapa ia bisa bersikap normal dengan para wanita paruh baya. Itu karena dia _gay_.

"Bagus. Kalau ia sudah menemukan dan mengetahui Hougyoku berada di dalam tubuhmu, kau akan menjadi buronan. Itu berbahaya untuk manusia yang masih kecil sepertimu, Kurosaki."

Aku menghela napas pasrah sambil bergumam, "Telur sudah di ujung tanduk rupanya."

"Tapi tenang saja, Renji dan Rukia bukan vampir amatir. Mereka juga sudah berjanji untuk melindungimu. Untuk itulah mereka ada di sini sekarang," ucap Urahara sambil mengibaskan tangannya. Aku mendengus sambil menundukkan kepalaku di antara dua vampir yang duduk tegak seperti dinding. _Oh, ayolah, berhenti menyamakan mereka dengan benda mati_. "Ada yang ingin kautanyakan lagi?"

Aku melirik Renji dan Rukia dari ekor mataku. Aku menggeleng dan kami berempat lalu keluar dari ruangan pribadinya. Rak permen yang baru saja didatangi oleh gadis kecil berkepang menarik perhatianku. Aku mengambil dua bungkus permen karet yang berwarna-warni.

"Aku beli ini saja."

Urahara tersenyum, sejurus kemudian ia berkata, "Untuk pelanggan spesialku gratis, Kurosaki."

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Review reply:

First from **Owwie Owl susah login**, Wohoho, tapi kan udah waktu itu Oda-san, Reviewnya dari sms XD. Yup, makasih yaa udah mau baca~! ^^

Kedua dari **Naruzhea AiChi**, Hehehe ^^a, begitulah cerita mengalir *ditabok* iya, mau gak mau dia nulis supaya bisa ngomong sama Ichigo, huehehe. Wah, nyatain cinta itu soal lain XD, nanti saia jelasin di endingnya, baca terus yaa. Makasih Reviewnya~! ^^

Ketiga dari **amexki chan**, Hohoho, keren begitu deh kayak knight! *iya aku tau gak nyambung =.=* Sip, ini udah di-update, makasih Reviewnya yaa~! ^^

Keempat dari **beby-chan**, Yosh, salam kenal juga ^^. Tapi aku merasa ini cuma menuh2in vampir fic aja =.=, mudah2an gak mengecewakan yaa. Yup, Anda benar~! Orangtua Ichigo emang vampir, jadi deh darahnya nurun ke anaknya XD. Yaah, itu karena kekejian Aizen dkk *tampang horor* Yup2, ini udah di-update, makasih banyak Reviewnya yaa~! ^^

Kelima dari **blingblingjh**, *nangis duluan* Makasih banyak buat pujiannya, huehehe. Iya, saia sengaja membuat Rukia lebih serem dari nenek lampir, fufufu *digetok gayung* Makasih yaa Reviewnya~! ^^

Keenam dari **Nakamura Chiaki**, Hehehe, ini terinspirasi dari film Transformers pertama yg Sam naek2 sepeda ngejar mobilnya sambil nelpon 911 =.=a *serius lho* Daku juga bingung kenapa bisa dapet idenya dari gituan XD. Hahaha, sengaja bikin Ichigo jadi sedikit coward di sini sama princess Rukia yg dingin XD. Makasih Reviewnya yaa~! ^^

Last from **BlackRed**, Hoo iya, stalker itu penguntit kan? *nah lho?* Iya, kira2 begitu deh, semacam Yeti! *digebok* Huahaha, Hougyoku emang perhiasan yg paling laku! (?). Makasih Reviewnya yaa~! ^^

Yosh, akhirnya saia update, ini berkat permintaan lanjut dari teman2 sekalian ^^a. Makasih banyak yaa~! Nah, bagi yg chapter satu masih dilanda banyak tanda tanya, di sini udah sedikit terbongkar siapa itu Ichigo dan keluarganya. Masih ada yg bingung? Kalo iya, tanyakan saja lewat Review. Gratis looh! *dari dulu juga kali*

Ya, segitu aja dulu, sampai berjumpa di chapter selanjutnya~!


	3. Then It's Gone

**Sweet Yet Voiceless**

**Genre: Supernatural, Fantasy**

**Pair: Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia**

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo**

* * *

Malam ini rasanya seperti sedang mengulang kejadian hari kemarin. Aku baru pulang dari kuliah. Langit sudah dicoraki bintang-bintang kecil. Tapi bedanya hanyalah, hari ini tidak mati lampu dan tidak ada vampir yang memata-mataiku di sudut tembok rumah, atau memecahkan gelas lagi. Aku mengancam Rukia untuk tetap tinggal di dalam rumah dan jangan mengikutiku ke kelas. Bahaya kalau dia melihat ratusan 'darah' di sana dan mulai kehilangan kendali. Ia hanya mendengus dan setelah itu aku mengucapkan kata "sampai jumpa" tanpa suara. Daritadi juga aku tidak melihat Renji. Kupikir ia sedang berpatroli di sekitar sini sekalian menjadi pawang Rukia jika dia ingin meminum darahku lagi.

Aku menatap telapak tanganku yang masih berdenyut-denyut karena menulis banyak catatan tadi. Hapalan rumus Kalkulus yang gila-gilaan, profesor yang frustasi karena kapur putih terus menerus patah di saat menulis rumus. Untungnya pelajaran lain yang kuambil menggunakan proyektor dan siswa-siswa bisa tertidur tanpa harus dilempar kapur ke atas kepalanya. Aku merasa tenang setelah menginjak batu-batu yang bersusun menjadi jalan setapak di teras rumah dan aku bisa melihat lampu di dalam mati. _Well_, sesuai kata mitos, vampir tidak suka tempat yang terlalu terang, atau kemungkinan lainnya, Rukia malas untuk menyalakan saklar lampu.

"Aku pulang," ujarku sambil membuka pintu dan menyalakan lampu. "Rukia? Kau ada di sana?" Setelah itu, dia pun keluar dari pintu kamar dengan wajah kosong sama seperti kemarin. Aku seolah-olah sedang melihat orang asing di sana. "Maaf lama sekali, kau lapar?"

Aku tahu menanyakan pertanyaan mustahil itu tidak akan dijawab apa-apa olehnya. Mau bagaimana pun, Rukia tidak akan pernah menyesuaikan diri dengan makanan yang dimakan manusia. Dia sudah terpaku untuk meminum darah, dan akan selamanya seperti itu. Kecuali jika sedang pantang karena alasan tertentu, dan bisa mencoba apa yang biasanya kumakan. Rukia menggeleng pelan—jawaban yang tidak kuharapkan—dan berjalan mendekatiku. Di saat seperti ini aku sudah sedikit mengetahui gerakannya, jadi aku tidak perlu takut kalau dia ingin menancapkan taringnya atau apa. Aku masuk ke dalam kamar dan mendapati kamar itu bersih seperti saat pertama kali aku datang ke rumah ini. Aku menjatuhkan tasku dengan tidak sengaja dan hanya bisa bungkam menatap keseluruhan kamar.

"Ini... kau yang melakukannya?"

Rukia mengangguk. Menunjukkan bukunya yang kecil kepadaku, dan di sana tertulis, _Kamarmu berantakan sekali, jadi karena tidak ada kerjaan, aku merapikannya. Maaf jika aku menaruh barangmu tidak seperti yang awal._

Makna tulisannya agak sulit kupahami, tapi keseluruhan aku mengerti. Maksud dari 'tidak menaruh barangmu tidak seperti yang awal' itu apa? Rasanya kalau aku bertanya agak tidak sopan, jadi aku menebaknya sendiri sambil mengelilingi kamarku.

Sekarang aku sedikit paham dengan kalimat itu, karena aku menemukan _skate board_ yang biasanya kuselipkan dengan paksa di antara meja belajar dan lemari, kini berada di bawah ranjang. Juga dengan miniatur gitar akustik yang sudah kukoleksi dari kecil, mereka berbaris dengan rapi di atas lemari bajuku—mereka seharusnya tidak berada di sana karena terlalu tinggi untuk bisa dilihat. Ya, aku mengerti. Rukia mengubah semua posisi barang-barang milikku yang sudah kuhapal tempatnya, dan mereka sekarang berpencar di mana-mana. Baju-bajuku saling bercampuran dengan jaket yang seharusnya digantung di belakang pintu. Aku hanya mengedikkan bahu dan mengangkat kedua alis secara bersamaan. Paling tidak ini menambah esensi kenyamanannya.

Sambil menarik dan menghela napas, aku memutar tubuhku ke arahnya, "_Thanks_. Ini... keren, yeah. Saking sibuk dengan tugas-tugas kuliah, aku bahkan tidak berpikir untuk merapikan kamarku selama aku hidup di sini, kau tahu," aku tertawa dengan renyah. "Jadi, apa lagi yang kaulakukan selama aku pergi?"

Rukia memutar bola matanya dengan gugup. Baru kali ini kulihat raut wajahnya terlihat agak berbeda. Dia keluar dari kamarku dan aku mengikutinya. Kami sampai di dapur dan semuanya... berbeda jauh dengan kamarku. Berantakan. Saus bertumpahan di mana-mana, mengotori meja dan beberapa lemari kecil di dinding. Dan, yang mengerikan, ada daging yang sudah menghitam di atas kompor. Bahkan tidak diletakkan di wajan atau piring. Gambar Rukia yang sedang mencoba untuk memasak, tetapi malah menghancurkan dapurnya terlintas di kepalaku saat ini juga.

Aku menelan ludah. Kalau hal seperti ini dilakukan oleh temanku, aku pasti sudah memarahinya habis-habisan. Tapi ini vampir, dan dia bahkan tidak memiliki kata-kata apa pun untuk membalasku. "Yeah, kupikir besok aku tidak perlu memasak lagi dan... mencuci piring," gumamku sambil memperhatikan sekeliling dapur yang hancur total. Rukia hanya bisa diam dengan tubuh yang kaku di sampingku. Raut wajahnya seakan mengatakan 'maaf'. Aku mengambil sisi positifnya sebelum emosiku meluap-luap. Wajar kalau di Soul Society tidak ada kompor, wajan, piring, lemari es, dan benda-benda dapur yang lain. Dan, sangat, sangat _wajar_ kalau vampir perempuan tidak bisa memasak karena mereka terbiasa memakan hidangan yang siap saji.

Aku cepat-cepat membuang daging gosong itu ke tempat sampah sebelum ia membusuk di sana dan dikerumuni oleh banyak serangga menjijikkan. Seluruh saus yang menghiasi langsung aku lap dengan kain yang dibasahi air, sementara Rukia berdiri di sana, tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Ya, aku berharap untuk hari ini saja.

"Um, Rukia, lain kali akan lebih baik jika kau tidak menyentuh dapur. Diam saja di kamarku dan jangan melakukan apa-apa." _Bahaya kalau tetangga menyadari ada kompor yang meledak dari sebelah rumah mereka._

Gadis itu memberiku tatapan kosong tetapi dia mengerti. Keigo besok akan datang ke sini, dan aku masih belum memberinya balasan. Masalah yang lebih rumitnya, bagaimana aku menyingkirkan Rukia dari sini? Apa aku perlu menitipnya untuk sementara di toko Urahara? Hei, tapi itu ide bagus. Rukia bukanlah bayi yang terus menerus ingin bersamaku. Dia pasti akan mengerti. Apalagi ada Renji yang terlihat lebih dewasa darinya. Semua pasti akan baik-baik saja.

Belum bersih dengan sempurna, tapi paling tidak pemandangannya sedikit indah untukku. Aku berjalan dengan cepat ke kamar dan seperti biasa Rukia mengikuti. Jika ingin tidur, aku akan menyuruh Rukia untuk tidur di kamarku dan aku sendiri di sofa. Aku tidak mau ada risiko bangun pagi hari dengan leher yang berdarah ke mana-mana. Tetapi di luar dugaan, Rukia tidak tertidur, dan yang baru kuketahui vampir _tidak_ pernah tidur. Jadi pilihanku berikutnya hanyalah, ia harus diam di luar sampai aku keluar dari kamar. Tapi sekarang kami berdua di dalam satu kamar seperti hari kemarin. Aku hampir panik karena tidak menemukan laptop yang biasanya kutaruh di atas meja belajar, mengerikan karena aku hampir mendudukinya di atas tempat tidur. Rukia benar-benar tidak peka _di mana_ ia harus menaruh barang, dan _bagaimana_ ia harus menjaga dapur agar tidak berantakan.

Aku mulai mengetik-ngetik seperti biasa. Sambil menutup mata aku bahkan bisa tahu di mana huruf 'A' berawal dan di mana 'Z' harus mengakhirinya. Ini yang kulakukan untuk melirik Rukia dari layar. Dia lagi-lagi berdiri di ambang pintu dan membelakangiku. Mungkin ini juga satu-satunya alasan agar kami tidak saling bertatapan. Bertatapan langsung dengan orang lain itu membuatku selalu risih, mereka pasti akan bertanya-tanya apakah aku baru saja memperhatikannya. Di New York, orang-orang tidak saling menatap lebih dari dua detik, dan itu berlaku bahkan untuk sesama tetangga sekalipun. Aku mengambil posisi yang nyaman di atas tempat tidur yang tiba-tiba kurasakan jadi sangat empuk. Apakah Rukia baru menambahkan beberapa kapuk ke dalamnya?

Hari ini aku merasa ada yang berbeda. Dari awal aku bukan laki-laki romantis yang berpikir untuk memiliki pacar di umur ini, dan menikah di umur itu. Aku hanya memfokuskan semuanya ke pelajaran yang kusuka dan menghabiskan masa mudaku di luar negeri. Tapi kepribadian milik Rukia itu berbeda. Banyak perempuan dari kelas SMA-ku dulu yang mengaku menyukaiku, dan hei, percayalah, aku sampai sekarang tidak menanggapi perasaan mereka. Bukan karena aku jahat atau menghindari, tetapi aku benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana meresponnya. Keigo mengatakan aku aneh. Dan aku mengatakan diriku sendiri keren karena beginilah aku apa adanya. Aku senang dengan caraku sendiri, dan aku juga tidak memprotes cara ibuku yang sudah menikah di umur 20. Toh, buktinya sekarang aku mempunyai ibu yang superaktif dan tidak kehilangan masa remajanya.

Atau mungkin karena dia vampir dan tidak menua sama sekali.

Apa yang biasanya dilakukan dua orang di dalam satu kamar? Maksudku, itu pasti pertanyaan mudah yang bisa dijawab Keigo langsung, seperti 'berapa hasil dari satu tambah satu?' Yeah, tentu saja, aku _tidak_ berpikir ke sana. Kecuali kau tambahkan 'dua orang, mereka berbeda jenis kelamin, dan mereka baru saja menikah hari ini.' Apakah Rukia tahu apa yang sedang kupikirkan sekarang? Aku tidak mau mengakuinya, tetapi aku seolah-olah mempunyai perasaan kepadanya. Rasa suka, rasa cinta, mungkin ini sedikit menjurus ke sana. Aku berdeham untuk memecahkan hawa dingin di antara kami, dan dia sedikit menoleh.

"Maaf, bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya... bosan sekali. Apakah kau juga merasakannya?" _Apakah kau juga merasakan perasaan yang sama sepertiku?_

Rukia menghampiri dengan pelan dan punggungku terasa ditarik ke belakang untuk duduk lebih tegak. Dia duduk di tepi ranjangku dengan anggun dan diam. Diam, atau kupikir ia sedang merenungkan soal itu. Aku mengabaikan laptopku dan duduk dekat dengannya—entah seperti ada yang memaksaku untuk mendekatinya. Dan aku bisa membayangkan Keigo mengerang karena aku sudah mendahuluinya. Kedua tangannya ditaruh di sisi kiri dan kanan sementara kakinya diayunkan dengan lambat di atas lantai. Sial, mataku sudah berkhianat dan aku tidak bisa menolaknya. Dia terlihat seperti malaikat—kalau boleh kubilang begitu—yang menarik perhatian laki-laki, termasuk diriku sekarang, lalu setelah itu ia akan menidurkan korbannya, dan mulai menghisap darahnya pelan-pelan. Aku menggeleng cepat-cepat untuk memencar pikiran buruk itu ke mana-mana. Rukia bukan vampir seperti itu, aku tahu, Rukia bukan vampir seperti itu.

Wajahnya terlihat lebih menggoda dari yang biasa. Entah ini hanya pikiranku saja atau memang dia sedang merayuku untuk dekat dengannya. Rasa sakit dan sepi karena orangtuanya sudah meninggal dengan mengenaskan itu terlintas sedikit di wajahnya saat aku menatap lebih dalam. Bola matanya sangat merah seperti darah, dan itu memaku gerakanku lagi untuk tidak melarikan diri. Dan jika dipikir baik-baik, gadis yang memiliki kulit pucat itu ternyata cantik sekali. Aku tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak mengatakan kalau gadis ini benar-benar seperti malaikat. Dia hidup. Dan dia vampir.

Tanganku sontak bergerak dengan kemauannya sendiri, aku memegang tangan Rukia yang berada di bawah. Rukia tidak melawan ataupun kaget, dia malah mengatupkan kelopak matanya dengan lemah gemulai dan aku hanya bisa menelan ludah saat wajahku semakin dekat dengannya. Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan detak jantungku yang berdetak kencang sekali, seperti ada seseorang yang memukulnya dari belakang. Aku memejamkan mata dan berharap cara seperti ini bisa membuatku lebih rileks. Bibir kami hampir bersentuhan saat ponselku berbunyi dengan kencang, seperti alarm di pagi hari.

Sontak aku meremas tangan Rukia dengan tidak sengaja dan membelalakkan mataku. Gadis itu malah membuka matanya dengan tenang, seolah-olah bertanya 'mungkin kita harus melakukannya lain kali?' Aku seperti dikejutkan oleh tegangan listrik saat aku menjauhkan kepalaku dari depan wajahnya, dan mencari-cari ponselku yang berdengung kencang. Jantungku serasa mau lepas dan otakku berdenyut-denyut panik. Apa yang barusan kulakukan? Kami _hampir_ saja berciuman karena paras cantik Rukia yang seolah-olah menarikku. Aku benci untuk mengakuinya tapi, aku berharap itu tadi benar-benar _terjadi_. Tanganku dengan gemetar mengambil ponsel berisik itu dari saku belakang celanaku dan aku langsung menekan tombolnya sebelum aku melihat nama peneleponnya.

"Halo, Ichigo! Oh, Sayang, kupikir aku tidak akan pernah mendengar suaramu lagi." Suara ibuku menyeruak langsung ke telepon, dan aku bahkan belum menyahut terlebih dahulu. Ia, seperti biasa, tidak akan pernah membiarkan orang lain menyela jika sedang semangat untuk sesuatu. Aku menarik napas dengan tegang dan tiba-tiba aku merasakan jantungku sakit.

"Hai, Mom," aku menyapa dengan singkat sambil menoleh ke belakang, memberikan tatapan _sebentar saja_ kepada Rukia lalu aku keluar dari kamar.

"Kenapa kau terdengar lesu seperti itu? Oh, ada apa denganmu, Sayang? Jangan bilang padaku kau lupa meminum obat di sana?"

Ibuku sangat protektif sampai-sampai ia bisa melontarkan seluruh pertanyaan yang penuh nada khawatir dalam waktu satu menit. "Tidak, aku baik-baik saja di sini. Yeah, sehat seperti sedia kala. Uh, bagaimana di New Jersey?"

"_Well_, tebak kami baru pindah rumah hari ini, dan aku ingin memberitahumu," ibuku berkata dengan pelan-pelan, seolah sedang membocorkan rahasianya tanpa boleh diketahui oleh orang lain di sekitarnya. Kebiasaannya selalu berpindah-pindah rumah walaupun kami rasa yang dulu lebih cocok dari yang baru, dan sampai sekarang itu tidak pernah berubah. Aku lega.

"Bagaimana dengan Dad? Aku tidak mendengar suaranya daritadi," tanyaku santai. Aku merindukan ayahku yang sama superaktifnya dengan ibu. Mungkin karena ia tidak mau melepas masa remajanya yang terlalu kekanak-kanakan. Dan untuk kali ini aku sungguh-sungguh.

"Yah," ibuku bicara dengan memanjangkan suku kata tersebut, dan bisa kubayangkan dia sedang memutar bola matanya sekarang. "Ayahmu sedang pergi untuk suatu alasan, mencari uang kau tahu."

Aku mengerutkan alis. "Jangan katakan padaku kalau Mom membiarkannya balap mobil lagi malam ini. Bagaimana jika ia ditangkap polisi?" tanyaku, dan sejurus kemudian aku cepat-cepat menambahkan dengan desahan pasrah. "Oh, sudahlah, kami tidak lagi serumah. Dengan begitu aku tidak perlu menanggung malu."

Ibuku terkekeh di seberang sana, "Bagaimana dengan harimu, ngomong-ngomong? Pelajaran apa yang kauambil semester ini sekarang?"

"Baik," aku menjawab pertanyaan ibu yang pertama. Sambil melirik dapur, aku kembali menambahkan, "_well_, sebagian besar. Untuk semester ini aku mengambil Kimia, Kalkulus, dan Bahasa Inggris—yeah, Mom pasti tahu."

"Kalkulus?" ia bertanya dengan ragu, seolah-olah itu adalah nama penyakit.

"Matematika."

"Oh, bagus sekali. Kelihatannya itu menarik." Ibuku mengucapkannya dengan mudah, seolah-olah dia sedang mengatakan _ini buah jeruk_, "Rumah kami sedang ramai sekarang. Sepupumu datang."

"Sepupu—maksud Mom, Senna dan Yachiru?" tanyaku dengan tangan yang menepuk-nepuk saku celana depanku. Berharap bisa mendengar suara dentingan metal, karena aku ragu jika pintu depan sudah terkunci. Ibu mendesah di sana dan saat itu juga aku mendengar suara lengkingan Yachiru.

"Kak Ichi! Kak Ichi!" Gadis cilik berambut _pink_ itu kelihatannya menubruk ibu dan ingin menggapai gagang teleponnya. Aku menjauhkan telinga dari layar ponsel dan melihat ke bar sinyal dengan penuh harap. Sial, empat bar penuh dan aku tidak mempunyai kesempatan untuk memutus telepon sekarang. "Halo," ucapnya dengan suara manis.

"Yachiru—hei, bagaimana kabarmu di sana?" tanyaku sambil melirik jam dinding.

"Sangat baik. Kak Ichi kapan main ke sini? Yachiru ingin main sama Kak Ichi," ujarnya dengan nada yang sangat merindukanku. Yah, aku tetap tidak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri karena waktu kami bertiga—aku, Senna dan Yachiru—bermain petak umpat, aku menyembunyikan dia di dalam tong, dan untungnya tidak ada air. Setelah itu dia menangis, matanya bengkak dan hidungnya sangat merah. Aku mengurung diri dan tidak mau keluar kamar lagi sampai mereka sudah pulang.

"Yachiru, sayang sekali karena aku sibuk di sini. Jika ada waktu senggang, aku akan menyempatkan diriku untuk pulang ke New Jersey, dan kita akan bermain lagi." Aku berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menghilangkan kata _petak umpat_ ke dalam kalimatku. Di seberang sana sangat berisik sekali. Ya, aku bisa memaklumkan karena jika ada dua perempuan kakak beradik di waktu yang bersamaan, rumah rasanya seperti dihuni oleh delapan orang. Apalagi satu di antaranya sudah tumbuh dewasa sepertiku dan aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana dia bisa membalas ejekanku waktu dulu.

Tiba-tiba seseorang berteriak dari kejauhan di sana, kelihatannya ia memanggil Yachiru karena ada permen warna _pink_ yang disukainya. Aku memutar bola mata sambil menunggu telepon itu diserahkan kembali ke tangan ibuku. "Apa sekarang sedang ada Perkumpulan Keluarga Bahagia?" tanyaku.

Ibu terkekeh dan aku merasa Senna sedang berdiri di sana, menguping pembicaraan kami. "Tidak terlalu bahagia tanpamu, Sayang. Datanglah di akhir pekan. Lima bulan itu terasa seperti satu tahun bagiku." Tiba-tiba aku mendengar ibuku memberengut, "Yachiru, jangan memakan permen yang sudah jatuh itu, buanglah ke tempat sampah!"

Aku menaikkan kedua alisku. Keluarga ini tidak pernah berubah rupanya. "Ya, beri salamku kepada Dad, dan yang lain. Katakan juga pada Yachiru, kalau dia masih menyimpan kebiasaan buruk itu, aku tidak akan bermain dengannya," aku memberikan salam seadanya. Paling tidak ini bisa membuat Yachiru tidak memungut permen yang sudah jatuh lagi. Dasar bocah nakal. "Aku senang Mom menelepon."

"Yeah, maaf jika sudah mengganggumu malam-malam." Ibu menggunakan nadanya yang formal. "Kami tidak akan pernah merasa lengkap kalau kau belum pulang."

"Senang sekali mendengar itu." Aku melirik ke pintu kamar dan sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda Rukia mengintip dari sana. "Uhm, kalau begitu, sampai jumpa. Kuharap kita bisa terus mengobrol seperti ini."

"Teleponlah kami jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu di sana, Ichigo." Keheningan memisahkan kami untuk beberapa detik, seolah-olah ibuku tidak rela pembicaraan ini selesai begitu saja, tetapi aku masih bisa mendengar suara huru-hara di sana. "Selamat malam, Sayang. Aku mencintaimu."

Kata-kata itu meninju perutku telak. Sudah berapa tahun ibu tidak pernah mengatakannya dan sekarang itu membuat punggungku terasa hangat. Dia biasa mengatakan itu saat aku ingin pergi ke sekolah, dan aku memelototinya karena mengeluarkan kata-kata itu di depan teman-temanku. Aku mengertakkan geraham dan membalasnya di balik gigi yang terkatup. "Yeah, aku mencintaimu juga."

Dengan ceklikan lembut, telepon pun terputus. Aku menghela napas sebanyak-banyaknya dan merasakan layar ponselku sangat panas. Lirikan singkat ke jam dinding mengatakan kalau ini sudah jam 11 malam dan aku bahkan tidak merasa lelah. Aku berjalan dengan perlahan ke kamar dan mendapati Rukia tidak ada di sana.

Dia menghilang, dan meninggalkan secarik kertas yang dirobek.

Aku membacanya dengan pelan. "Aku akan kembali, tapi tidak hari ini dan besok." Alisku bertautan membacanya. Singkat memang tapi tak jelas. Sepersekian detik aku melebarkan mata dan langsung melompat girang. Aku menyambar ponsel dan membalas pesan Keigo dengan cepat. Rukia tidak ada di sini, dan aku bisa bersenang-senang besok tanpa harus gelisah memikirkannya.

(*)(*)(*)

Bel di depan pintu rumahku berbunyi, dan aku segera melompat turun dari tempat tidurku. Saat aku membuka pintu, Keigo sudah berdiri di sana dengan teman kami—Mizuiro—dan laptop yang diapit di lengannya. Aku tersenyum dan mempersilakan mereka masuk.

"Kau tidak mengatakan akan mengajak Mizuiro ke sini." Aku membawakan nampan yang di atasnya terdapat air putih. Keigo nyengir dengan lebar. "_Well_, aku tidak punya waktu banyak untuk menjelaskan kepadamu."

Kami terus mengerjakan tugas itu dengan teliti. Beruntung karena pelajaran yang diambil Keigo dan Mizuiro sama dengan apa yang kuambil. Keigo memang bukan orang yang suka menyelesaikan makalah saat itu juga, tapi aku senang karena dia masih bisa diajak kerja sama. Sementara Mizuiro, dia mempunyai dua tugas yang berat di saat yang bersamaan. Aku sudah menasihatinya untuk jangan terlalu sering mengkhawatirkan teman perempuannya yang lebih tua itu. Waktu tidak cukup banyak hanya untuk mengawasi pacarmu saja.

"Hei, Ichigo, kau tahu kalau kemarin aku nyaris saja mati. Aku mengendarai motorku dengan kecepatan 45 kilometer per jam, dan saat itu aku melihat truk besar menerjang ke arahku. Aku tidak tahu kalau pengemudi itu sedang mabuk atau apa, tetapi aku berhasil menyelip di sampingnya, dan sayangnya bodi motor kananku lecet," seru Keigo di tengah-tengah sibuk mengerjakan tugas kami. Dia senang menceritakan pengalamannya, dan akan berusaha sebaik mungkin memasukkan sedikit nada yang humoris ke dalamnya walaupun tidak ada orang yang berniat mendengarkan. Aku mengunyah permen karet dengan lebih pelan dan mengedikkan bahu.

"_Well_, kau selalu mempunyai cerita yang menarik. Tapi, cobalah untuk serius mengerjakan sekarang. Siapa yang memohon untuk mengerjakan makalah di rumahku kemarin?"

Mizuiro tertawa geli dan Keigo memasang wajah cemberut. Paling tidak aku sudah memujinya barusan sehingga tidak membuat hatinya sakit. Aku terkejut saat mendengar bunyi bel lagi. Seharusnya tidak ada siapa-siapa yang akan datang ke rumah lagi hari ini. Aku mempunyai firasat kalau itu adalah Renji... atau Rukia. Tapi, aku harap bukan keduanya.

"Tunggu di sini," aku mengingatkan. Saat tanganku memegang kenop pintu, pintu itu sudah terlanjur didobrak dari depan dan alhasil itu membentur hidungku.

"Ow—sial!" aku meringis sambil memegang wajahku yang sakit, kelihatannya ada darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirku. Aku hampir memarahi orang itu, dan baru menyadari kalau itu adalah Renji. "Ouch, Ichigo," ia memasang raut wajah yang kesakitan. "Ada apa denganmu? Kau... berdarah."

Aku cepat-cepat menjilat darah itu sebelum ia melihatnya—atau Rukia menyadarinya, dia bisa saja berada di dekat sini. "Bodoh, kau lupa kalau pintu ini dibuka dari dalam? Cobalah untuk lebih perlahan. Sial." Aku mencoba untuk memelankan suaraku karena aku tidak mau teman-temanku dari sana mendengar. Aku harap mereka tidak berlari ke sini karena mendengar suara benturan yang keras.

"Kau lupa kalau aku tidak pernah menggunakan pintumu sebelumnya..." Sebelum ia sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya, aku mendorong tubuhnya keluar dari rumah dan menghampiri teman-temanku sebentar.

"Maaf, aku sedang ada tamu. Kalian tidak keberatan?"

Keigo mengangguk saat itu juga, dan Mizuiro hampir menyadari ada warna merah yang mencolok di bibirku. Tapi aku cepat-cepat melenggang pergi dan berbicara dengan Renji di luar rumah.

"Aku ingin memberitahumu kalau pemberontak dari Soul Society itu sudah berdatangan ke sini. Mereka kelihatannya sudah mengetahui keberadaan Hougyoku itu."

Aku membelalakkan mata dan Renji mengangguk dengan pelan. "Tunggu sebentar, bagaimana jika mereka melukai manusia yang lain? Aku bukan satu-satunya yang diincar di sini, kan?"

"Mereka sudah terlatih untuk tidak meminum darah manusia. Mereka malah berpura-pura menyamar menjadi manusia dan membaur di tengah-tengah mereka. Kau tidak akan bisa membedakan mana vampir dan manusia yang sebenarnya. Aku harap kau lebih berhati-hati lagi."

"Bagaimana dengan Urahara? Aku yakin ia punya kekuatan yang tinggi untuk membunuh mereka."

"Iya, dan kami berdua sedang merencanakan itu. Rukia pergi dan sampai sekarang aku tidak melihat dia di mana-mana."

Apa mungkin itu mengartikan seluruh kalimat di kertas yang ditulisnya? Kupikir ia pergi dan memberitahu Renji soal itu, tapi Renji bahkan tidak tahu. "Rukia mengatakan dia akan kembali, tapi tidak kemarin atau hari ini. Kupikir dia ingin berburu denganmu atau semacamnya, tetapi tidak kusangka dia pergi tanpa sepengetahuanmu."

Renji terlihat merenungkan perkataan itu baik-baik. Satu pertanyaan yang melintas di kepalaku—apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan Rukia?

"Jangan pergi terlalu jauh dulu, Ichigo. Kalau bisa tetap tinggal di rumahmu sampai aku kembali. Kau yang sekarang bisa mati terbunuh dengan mudah di tangan mereka."

Renji kemudian menghilang dan udara saat ini juga terasa sesak di paru-paruku. Aku memperhatikan sekeliling dengan mata yang menyipit karena teriknya matahari membakar kepalaku. Orang-orang masih menjalani aktivitas mereka dengan santai. Ada yang sedang berpesta _barbeque_, dan ada yang melirikku sebentar dari atas sepedanya. Aku cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam rumah kembali sebelum mereka menyadarinya.

"Uh, Keigo, Mizuiro," aku melihat mereka sedang menonton TV dan beberapa camilanku sudah berantakan di atas meja. "Kelihatannya hari ini aku tidak bisa ikut bersama kalian. Aku... ada beberapa urusan yang harus diselesaikan."

"Apa?" tanya Keigo sambil bangkit berdiri, ya mau bagaimana lagi, dia sudah merencanakannya matang-matang dari awal dan aku membatalkannya. "Kau serius? Hei, kau tidak bisa mengatakan kita harus melakukan ini lain waktu. Kopi di _Starbucks_ itu tidak berada di sana terus setiap harinya. Kau tidak bisa mendapatkan kopi yang enak seperti itu di rumah."

"_Well_," aku menggaruk belakang leherku dengan gugup. "Maaf, aku... harus pulang ke rumah besok, dan kami... dan kami akan pergi ke suatu tempat," aku tidak bisa berkata dengan lancar untuk berbohong pada teman-temanku. Aku tidak sampai hati untuk berbohong hanya karena diincar vampir. "Kami akan memiliki hari yang sibuk sekali."

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu," ucap Keigo dengan muram. Kami biasa bersama, bahkan saat mencuri dari market terdekat di sekitar sini. Mizuiro memukul punggung Keigo dengan pelan. "Tapi, beritahulah kepada kami jika kau berubah pikiran."

Kata-kata itu mengingatkanku kepada ibu, dan aku hanya tersenyum penuh penyesalan. Aku kemudian mengantar mereka keluar dari rumah, dan melihat Keigo mulai menyalakan mesin motornya. Dia mengangkat tangan kanannya singkat dan aku membalasnya dengan senyum getir. "Sampai berjumpa di kelas," seruku dan mereka melaju pergi. Setelah mereka hilang dan tidak terlihat lagi, aku langsung berlari masuk dan mulai membereskan semuanya yang berantakan.

"Sial," aku terus merutuk sambil mengangkat seluruh bukuku tinggi-tinggi. Aku berlari ke dalam kamar, melempar buku itu sembarangan ke atas tempat tidur, dan mereka membuat suara berdebam yang keras. Aku juga mengambil baju-bajuku dengan acak. Baju yang tidak perlu kubuang ke lantai, dan aku mengambil yang kusukai. Sambil mencampur aduk semua barang-barangku ke dalam koper, aku mengambil jaket hitamku dan memakainya.

Aku menyambar ponsel dan mengirim pesan singkat kepada ibuku.

Setelah semuanya siap sedia dan beres, aku mengambil papan luncur dan berniat untuk pergi ke toko Urahara, karena hanya dia vampir yang kuketahui tempatnya sekarang. Kalau aku mencari Renji dan Rukia hasilnya pasti nihil.

(*)(*)(*)

Tanda TUTUP terpampang di pintu tokonya tetapi aku tetap mengetuk berkali-kali, bahkan aku berpikir untuk mendobrak pintunya jika ia tidak kunjung datang. Siang sudah berganti malam dan aku belum mendapat kabar apa-apa dari Renji. _Cepat buka, cepat buka, cepat—_

"Ah, kenapa terlihat gelisah sekali, Kurosaki?" Walaupun aku menutupi kepalaku dengan kerudung jaket, Urahara masih bisa mengenali wajahku. "Renji sudah mengatakannya?"

"Jangan berbicara tenang begitu, Sir." Aku melongos masuk setelah dia membuka pintunya lebih lebar. "Iya, Renji bilang mereka sudah datang, dan..." Kata-kataku yang selanjutnya tercekat di tenggorokan. Aku berpikir-pikir lebih jauh untuk melontarkannya atau tidak. "Aku sangat takut."

Urahara diam. Di saat seperti ini aku menduga dia akan tertawa kencang di depan wajahku karena mendengar seorang laki-laki berumur tujuh belas tahun yang ketakutan seperti gadis kecil, tetapi dia tidak melakukannya. Jangan membuat tampang seperti orang yang butuh dihibur, aku mengingatkan diriku sendiri.

"Kalau kau mau, kau bisa tinggal di sini sampai kami selesai berurusan dengan mereka," Urahara dengan baiknya menawarkan.

"Terima kasih, Sir, tapi aku sudah berencana untuk pulang ke rumahku di New Jersey. Aku baru mengirim pesan kepada ibuku di sana, apalagi kami sudah berjanji akan bertemu di akhir pekan. Jadi, kemungkinan besar aku tidak akan kembali lagi ke sini."

Urahara tiba-tiba tersenyum, menampakkan lesung pipinya. "Rukia akan sedih mendengar itu, Kurosaki. Dia kelihatannya tidak menginginkanmu pergi jauh-jauh darinya."

"Apa?" tanyaku sedikit terkejut. Pikir baik-baik, mana mungkin seorang vampir yang berwajah kosong sepertinya mempunyai perasaan? Dari awal aku bahkan sudah menganggap dia tidak mempunyai emosi atau sebagainya. "Darimana kau tahu itu?"

"Gadis itu sendiri yang mengatakannya padaku. Semenjak kematian kedua orangtuanya, dia trauma dan selalu menyendiri. Terkadang suka bersikap kasar terhadap teman vampirnya, kecuali Renji. Banyak para vampir yang takut jika berada dengannya, dia bisa membunuh kapan saja. Matanya terlalu gelap untuk melihat dan hatinya terlalu dingin untuk bisa merasakan. Tetapi, aku menyebutmu 'anak yang beruntung' karena masih bernapas sampai sekarang tanpa harus mati terlebih dahulu di tangannya. Aku hanya ingin mencamkan, jangan menilai Rukia sejahat itu, dia bukan barang yang tidak mempunyai emosi."

Terkejut. Sangat. Itu yang kurasakan sekarang. Jika aku tidak mempunyai keberuntungan seperti itu, dari awal kami bertemu sampai aku melarikan diri dan berdarah-darah, Rukia pasti sudah membunuhku. Rasa mencekam saat pertama kali menyangka dia adalah teroris kejam dapat kurasakan lagi sekarang. Beda halnya seperti dikejar puluhan singa, aku masih bisa memanjat ke tebing yang lebih tinggi atau bersembunyi di dalam gua. Tetapi ini vampir, dan dia mempunyai indra penciuman yang lebih tajam dari hewan apa pun.

Dan satu masalah yang membuat Rukia tidak ingin aku pergi darinya, _dia tertarik dengan darahku_. Harus berapa kali aku mengulangnya?

"Ini bukan masalah darah atau yang lainnya, Kurosaki." Seolah-olah bisa membaca pikiranku seperti Renji, Urahara menambahkan dengan senyum, "Dia, Rukia Kuchiki, benar-benar _tertarik_ denganmu."

Aku menelan ludah. Mari lihat, aku lahir dengan kedua orangtua vampir dan aku baru tahu itu saat aku berumur tujuh belas. Pindah rumah selama tiga kali dan ini perpindahan kami—tepatnya ibuku sendiri—yang keempat. Dikejar-kejar vampir yang awalnya kukira adalah teroris dan hampir terbunuh saat prosesnya. Awalnya aku berpikir wanita cantik yang akan jatuh hati padaku, sesuai dengan apa yang kuharapkan, dan ia manusia. Iya, dia manusia. Tetapi kenyataannya adalah, dia seorang _vampir_ perempuan yang—dalam kata lain—tertarik dengan darahku juga _denganku_, dan kami hampir berciuman. Kemarin malam.

"Aku tahu kau juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya, Kurosaki," katanya dengan nada menggoda. Bercanda atau tidak, kelihatannya laki-laki mesum ini senang sekali mencomblangi seseorang dengan yang lain.

Kupikir aku tak pernah mendengar apa pun yang begitu manis.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Reply Review:

**corvusraven**, Iya, karena takdir mempertemukannya dengan vampir XD. Makasih Reviewnya ^^

**Naruzhea AiChi**, Wah iya, gak apa2 kok, saya juga punya temen yg—semacam—fobia sama darah XD. Emang sih, yg nulisnya juga agak bergidik serem di bagian situ, huehehe. Makasih Reviewnya ^^

**AkiHisa Pyon**, Hahaha, saya takutnya sama laba2 *yeeh gak nyambung!* Wah, saya agak aneh kalo ngebayangin Rukia yg gigit lehernya Ichigo, xixixi *kalo gitu kenapa dibuat begini?* Makasih Reviewnya ^^

**Shinichi kamisaka**, Maaf kalo fic ini di matamu terlihat kayak curhatan. Ehm, secara teknis, emang sih nulis curhatan itu pake 'aku' dsb. Tapi kesannya jadi _personal attack_. Makasih Reviewnya ^^

**beby-chan**, Hoo iya, dia gak bakal mau digigit langsung sama Rukia XD. Liat chapter selanjutnya aja yaa *digampar* Makasih Reviewnya ^^

**BlackRed**, Nah ini dia, wkwkwk XD. Gue bingung kenapa banyak orang yg fobia darah. Ada yg gelap, ada yg tinggi *okelah gak penting* Makasih Reviewnya ^^

**Sora Yasu9a**, Waw, benarkah? Huehehe, makasih banyak lhoo ^^. Sip ini udah di-update :D

**Nakamura Chiaki**, Nah, yah, hanya itu yg bisa saya lakukan agar membuatnya tampil beda =.=a, cling cling *kedengerannya kayak iklan* Tapi gak sampai segitunya kok, huehehe. Makasih Reviewnya ^^

Selamat malam, baru kali ini saya update fic ampe jem setengah sepuluhan =.=a, yah, gak masalah deh. Maaf sekali kalau update lama, typo bertebaran, alurnya gak jelas, terkesan buru2 dan kekurangan lainnya yang tertangkap oleh mata kalian *cielah*

Dan makasih buat yg udah RnR, saya sampe lupa kalo di sini saya gak pasang genre Romance, padahal udah hampir 'swit swiiit' XD. Yah bagaimanapun, endingnya tetep IchiRuki, dijamin 100%, nah sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~!


	4. Home

**Sweet Yet Voiceless**

**Genre: Supernatural, Fantasy**

**Pair: Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia**

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo**

* * *

Aku akhirnya benar-benar memutuskan untuk pulang ke New Jersey. Renji dan Rukia belum kunjung kembali. Aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka lakukan, tapi aku hanya berharap mereka baik-baik saja. Keigo dan Mizuiro juga sedikit sedih saat aku harus kembali pulang ke rumah. Bukan karena tidak ada target yang bisa dia contek lagi, tetapi Keigo sudah menganggapku sebagai saudaranya sendiri. Tapi beruntungnya, mereka tidak menanyakan kenapa aku tiba-tiba pulang ke rumah tanpa alasan yang jelas. Tentu saja jika aku memberitahu alasannya, mereka akan ketakutan. Renji mengatakan vampir-vampir itu sudah terlatih untuk tidak meminum darah manusia, jadi Keigo dan semua teman-temanku akan baik-baik saja.

Hanya aku yang mereka incar.

Sambil masuk ke dalam kereta dan mencari tempat duduk yang nyaman, aku menenangkan pikiranku sendiri di antara orang-orang banyak ini. _Mereka tidak akan menemukanku semudah itu._ Aku juga tidak tahu apakah itu berhasil menghiburku atau tidak, aku akan merasa lebih tenang setelah melihat kedua wajah orangtuaku. Berusaha untuk menghindari pikiran-pikiran negatif itu, aku memejamkan mata dan mencoba untuk tidur. Kereta sudah mulai bergerak, bunyi asapnya membuat punggungku semakin hangat dan tidak kaku seperti tadi. Anak-anak kecil yang berada di dalam kereta yang sama denganku mulai duduk dengan tenang dan tidak berisik lagi, mereka melihat ke luar jendela seolah-olah berpikir kereta ini akan terbang. Aku tidak terlalu senang dengan anak-anak; mereka nakal, cerewet, dan berliur. Ya, sebenarnya Yachiru tidak seperti itu, tapi saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya yang masih berumur 3 tahun, dia pernah melemparku dengan sandalnya dan tepat mengenai mataku. Saat itu ibuku terus menimpali dengan kata-kata 'dia masih kecil' terus menerus, hingga sekarang Yachiru sudah berumur 6 tahun dan dia tidak pernah melempariku dengan benda apa-apa lagi.

Yachiru justru semakin dekat denganku sejak aku masih tinggal di New Jersey. Aku tidak pernah berpengalaman untuk mengurus anak kecil, mengajak main mereka, atau mengajarkan sesuatu yang baru, jadi aku hanya tersenyum atau menggendongnya saat dia berlari ke arahku. Aku bingung kenapa dia tidak pernah dekat dengan kakak kandungnya, Senna. Usianya lebih tua dua tahun dariku, apalagi Senna juga perempuan yang senang dengan anak-anak, jadi seharusnya mereka tidak pernah ada masalah. Aku juga bertanya-tanya, akan seperti apakah kakak sepupuku yang satu ini. Dulu dia baik dan kami cukup dekat, tapi seperti kebanyakan anak remaja perempuan, emosional mereka akan berubah pesat saat memasuki masa remaja, apalagi kalau dia sedang pubertas. Itu yang membuatku selalu ngeri berada di dekat perempuan, mereka bisa langsung marah-marah tak jelas dan suaranya melengking seperti bangau. Jauh di lubuk hati, aku senang karena aku dilahirkan sebagai anak tunggal.

(*)(*)(*)

Sampai di New Jersey memakan waktu 3 jam dan aku sekarang sedang mencari alamat yang diberikan ibu karena mereka baru pindah rumah. Aku hampir menabrak sepeda yang sedang melaju cukup cepat karena aku terus melihat ke trotoar. Orang itu mengucapkan maaf dari jauh dan aku sempat mengenali wajahnya. Itu Hanatarou, laki-laki paling culun di kelasku dulu waktu SMP. Aku pernah menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam toilet bersama teman-temanku dan melihat dia jatuh tersandung batu saat ingin memasukkan bola basket ke dalam keranjangnya. Aku tidak tahu dia masih ingat dengan wajahku atau tidak, tapi dari caranya yang terburu-buru mengendarai sepeda itu kelihatannya tidak.

Aku sampai di pekarangan rumah baruku yang ternyata cukup luas. Mereka hijau dan kelopak bunga yang berwarna-warni menghiasinya. Aku membuka pagar dengan perlahan, mencoba untuk tidak menimbulkan suara apa pun, tapi ternyata semuanya gagal. Yachiru menyadari keberadaanku, dia langsung tersenyum lebar dan berlari ke arahku. Di saat seperti ini aku bertanya-tanya, berapa banyak kalori yang sudah dia makan sehingga tubuhnya sedikit gemuk seperti itu.

"Kak Ichi! Akhirnya Kak Ichi pulang!" ia merentangkan tangannya dan aku berjongkok untuk menyambut pelukannya.

"Iya, aku—umph!" Yachiru terlalu bersemangat sampai dia menabrak kedua bahuku dengan keras. Tubuhnya memang lebih berat dari terakhir kali aku menggendongnya dan dia memelukku erat sekali. Aku, entah bagaimana, berpikir kalau tulangku akan remuk dalam waktu tiga menit ke depan jika seperti ini terus. Kedua orangtuaku muncul dari depan pintu dan ibu langsung menghampiri dengan senyum lebar. Senna juga muncul beberapa detik kemudian. Dia ternyata sudah tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik dengan matanya yang lebar dan rambutnya yang dikuncir satu.

"Hei Mom, Dad—aduh," aku meringis saat Yachiru menginjak kakiku dan dia sekarang melompat-lompat girang seperti seekor kangguru. "Senang bisa bertemu kalian semua."

Ayah dan ibu bergiliran memelukku dengan pelan dan ayah membawakan koperku yang tidak terlalu berat, karena hampir semua berisi baju-baju. Yachiru menarikku masuk ke dalam rumah baru kami dan menunjukkan gambar-gambar tangannya yang ditempel di dinding dan jendela kaca. Sebagai anak yang masih berumur 6 tahun, wajar kalau warnanya masih berantakan dan keluar dari garis. Aku tersenyum geli.

"Ini apa?" Aku menunjuk salah satu gambar yang diwarnai abu-abu olehnya, "Batu, ya?"

"Bukan, Kak Ichi," Yachiru memberengut sambil menggembungkan pipinya. "Itu gajah, dan lihat ada belalainya di sini."

Aku mencoba sekeras mungkin untuk tidak tertawa, kalau kulakukan ia pasti akan menangis. Ayolah, dia masih kecil dan aku tidak boleh seperti itu mengingat gambarku juga tidak begitu bagus. Kami berdua terus memperhatikan gambar-gambar itu dan akhirnya selesai saat ibu memanggilku. Dia duduk di sofa empuk di ruang tamu bersama ayah. Aku menghampirinya.

"Bagaimana, kau senang tinggal di New York? Kami sangat khawatir kau kenapa-kenapa di sana," tukas ibu sambil menepuk bahuku. Aku mengedikkan bahu dan mengangkat kedua alisku secara bersamaan.

"Yeah, sebagian besar menarik. Mereka mempunyai toko _sandwich_ yang buka sampai jam tiga pagi, dan..." Yachiru yang masih mengikutiku ke mana-mana, langsung melompat dan duduk di pangkuanku. Aku hanya memutar bola mata pelan saat rambutku ditarik-tarik olehnya. Dia secara langsung mengingatkanku akan Rukia. "Orang-orang di sana ramah."

"Kau tidak bergaul secara sembarangan, bukan?" tanya ayahku dengan mata yang menyipit sinis. Aku melebarkan mataku.

"Apa—tentu saja tidak," aku tertawa ringan, "Kenapa Dad berpikir seperti itu. Hei aku masih tujuh belas tahun."

Ibu langsung memukul perut ayah dengan punggung tangannya pelan, dan ayah terkekeh geli. Aku semakin jengkel dengan adanya Yachiru yang bergelayutan di bahuku seperti kera. Aku menggeleng kepala pelan dan dia terkikik kecil. Ujung rambutku menggelitik telapak tangannya. "Hentikan itu," aku mendesis padanya.

"Ichigo," ibuku memanggil dan aku menganggukkan kepalaku sedikit, "kau sudah menemukan apa yang kaucari?"

Aku berpikir-pikir kalau ini mungkin pertanyaan tentang ke mana masa depan akan membawaku dan bagaimana aku bertahan hidup di tengah-tengahnya. Tapi tatapan ibu dan ayah terlihat serius. Mungkin bukan itu yang mereka maksud, tetapi tentang vampir dan kehidupan supernaturalku selama aku tinggal di sana.

"Iya, aku bertemu dengan dua orang vampir dari Soul Society." Aku berhenti sejenak dan melirik kedua orangtuaku, "Dan tentang Hougyoku itu yang ditanam di jantungku dari Urahara. Tentu saja itu bukan info yang menarik selama aku tinggal lima bulan di sana, apalagi satu dari dua vampir itu hampir membunuhku." Aku mencoba sebaik mungkin untuk tidak menyembutkan nama 'dua vampir' ini. Ibu mengangguk sementara ayah memejamkan matanya. Yang aku tahu, waktu aku masih kecil, ayah sering tertidur di depan televisi walaupun filmnya masih berjalan. Dan yang aku tidak tahu, bahwa ayah hanya berpura-pura tidur di sana agar tampak seperti _manusia_.

"Siapa yang hampir membunuhmu?" tanya ibu spontan.

Aku menelan ludah. Di saat seperti ini aku berencana untuk menyamarkan namanya, tapi untuk apa kalau memang nanti mereka akan tahu juga. "Rukia Kuchiki."

Ibu menyandarkan punggungnya yang terlihat kejang untuk beberapa detik. "Ah," ucapnya kemudian, seolah-olah mencoba untuk mengingat masa lalunya. "Vampir dari keluarga Kuchiki yang sangat dihormati dulu."

"Dia lahir lebih dulu darimu," ayah menyambung perkataan ibu, "dan waktu itu kami sempat berencana untuk menjodohkan kalian berdua." Aku membelalakkan mata dan ayah tetap melanjutkan. "Tapi sayang keluarganya meninggal dengan cara yang mengenaskan. Aku tidak percaya kalau dia masih hidup dan selamat dari pemberontakan tersebut. Kasihan vampir kecil itu, ia sudah tidak mempunyai siapa-siapa lagi."

Entah kenapa jantungku terasa sakit lagi, seperti ada yang meremas dan menekannya dari dalam. Aku mengernyitkan dahi. "Dia masih mempunyai satu teman, namanya Renji Abarai." Perkataanku terputus dengan rasa sakit itu. Aku menundukkan wajahku dan menutup mulut dengan telapak tangan.

"Ichigo, ada apa?" tanya ayahku khawatir.

"Tidak," aku cepat-cepat menjawab. Seluruh otot-otot tubuhku tiba-tiba terasa mengejang dan kaku. Detak jantungku semakin cepat seolah-olah ia akan meledak dalam hitungan detik seperti bom. "A-aku cukup penasaran dengan Rukia ini. Ia... ia tertarik dengan darahku." Aku berusaha untuk tetap berada di dalam topik pembicaraan.

"Darahmu membuatnya tertarik?" tanya ibuku. Aku mengangguk dan mereka berdua saling berpandangan. "Seperti yang sudah diperkirakan, Rukia adalah jodohmu yang selanjutnya."

Jari-jariku gemetar dan aku hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk-angguk dengan panik. Ini memang sudah _diperkirakan_ katanya. Berarti aku tidak mempunyai perlindungan apa-apa lagi untuk mengelak. Senna tiba-tiba melintas di hapadan kami dan dia tersenyum kepada kedua orangtuaku.

"Aku keluar sebentar untuk membeli susu. Yachiru, kau mau ikut?" tawarnya dengan senyum manis. Dia bahkan tidak melirik ke arahku sedetik pun. Kakak perempuan menyebalkan yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan mengejekku habis-habisan. Yachiru melompat turun dari pangkuanku dan aku langsung menghembuskan napas lega. Mereka berpamitan dan aku mendengus pelan.

"Senna dan Yachiru juga vampir seperti kita, dan mereka benar-benar sepupumu karena masih ada hubungan darah." Ibu lalu menyambung perkataan ayah, "Seorang vampir akan berhenti menua tepat di umur 20 tahun seperti kami berdua."

Aku baru ingat kalau sekarang Senna sudah berumur sembilan belas dan satu tahun lagi dia tidak perlu memikirkan untuk membeli riasan wajah. "Apa aku akan seperti itu juga?"

"Tentu saja. Itu berlaku untuk _semua_ vampir di muka bumi ini. Termasuk kedua teman barumu itu dan musuh kami semua."

"Senang bisa mengetahui aku sudah termasuk dari bagian klub 'kita' sekarang," aku tersenyum. Tujuh belas tahun mereka membohongiku dan sekarang aku termasuk salah satu dari mereka.

"Bukan sekarang, tetapi sejak kau lahir kita adalah satu keluarga yang bahagia," ujar ibu, dan ayah tertawa terbahak-bahak. Aku tertawa dengan datar dan berharap hidup akan seperti ini terus. Tapi rasanya belum lengkap tanpa Renji dan Rukia. Mereka sudah kuanggap sebagai teman—walaupun bukan sahabat dekat, dan kami bahkan tidak sempat bertemu lagi saat aku pulang ke sini. Aku tidak mungkin kembali ke New York hanya untuk bertemu dengan mereka dan memberikan salam perpisahan, itu hanya akan membahayakan hidupku sendiri.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong soal musuh kita, uhm, mereka sudah mengetahui di mana Hougyoku berada. Dan, untuk itulah aku pulang ke sini sekarang," ucapku dengan muram. Rasa ngeri melintas di wajah kedua orangtuaku untuk sesaat, dan aku hanya menundukkan wajahku lagi, tidak berani melihat reaksi mereka.

Ibu berdiri dari tempatnya dan dia duduk di sampingku sekarang. "Kita akan baik-baik saja. Aku yakin di sana banyak vampir-vampir yang lebih kuat dari kita, dan mereka pasti bisa memusnahkan Aizen sebelum mereka berhasil mendapatkan Hougyoku itu," ibu berhenti sejenak dan aku menarik napas dalam-dalam. Jantungku mulai terasa sakit berdenyut-denyut lagi. "Aku selalu khawatir jika mereka berhasil menemukan Hougyoku dan menemukanmu. Tapi, aku juga tidak mau kau gagal dalam menimba ilmu. Aku tahu kau sangat menginginkan gelar dokter itu."

"Yeah, tapi," aku menelan sisa kalimat terakhirku di tenggorokan dan hanya bisa merenungkan perkataan ibu baik-baik. Aku senang bergaul dengan para manusia—yang adalah teman-temanku sendiri. Aku ingin terus belajar di universitas sampai aku bisa menjadi dokter karena itu cita-citaku dari kecil. Senna tidak terlalu bangga untuk mengakui dia tidak pernah sekolah. Baginya bergaul dengan manusia itu seperti bergaul dengan orang-orang berpenyakit jiwa dan dia tidak pernah keluar dari lingkungan kami. "Aku sudah terlalu senang dengan kehidupanku. Seandainya tidak ada pemburu dan aku bukan buronan mereka—"

"Aku pasti akan kembali ke New York," ayahku melanjutkan, dan aku mengangguk singkat. "Ya, sebenarnya aku juga ingin melihat putraku satu-satunya ini berhasil dengan apa yang diinginkannya. Karena itulah kami menyegelmu agar tidak berubah wujud menjadi vampir di saat umur dua tahun setelah kau lahir."

Kata-kata itu terdengar seolah aku adalah bahan percobaan mereka. "Bagus sekali, persis seperti apa yang kuinginkan dari kehidupan natural manusia."

Setelah itu, pembicaraan kami selesai dan aku beranjak pergi ke kamar baruku yang ternyata ada di lantai dua. Tentu saja ini lebih luas daripada rumah yang kusewa di New York, dan dia mempunyai keranjang basket yang ditempel di tembok langsung menghadap tempat tidurku. Bagus sekali, seperti yang kuharapkan sebelum tidur, aku akan melempar bola basket ke dalam _ring_ itu berkali-kali dan dalam hati berharap ini bisa membantuku untuk tidur lebih nyenyak. Aku mengeluarkan semua dari dalam koper dan membiarkan baju-bajuku jatuh berserakan di lantai. Dan saat itu aku sadar, aku masih membawa bajuku yang sudah robek di bagian bawahnya.

"Oh, menjijikkan, apa itu baju yang kaupakai sehari-hari?" Suara kakak sepupuku bergemerincing seperti lonceng tanpa peringatan. Dia sudah berdiri di ambang pintuku dengan gaun tanpa lengan berwarna hitam, memakai sepatu ber-hak tinggi, dan rambut ungunya mengilap di bawah lampu kamarku.

Aku mengedikkan bahu sambil menaruh baju itu kembali. "Kau suka?"

Aku mengabaikan batuk kecil Senna yang menusuk hati dengan berbaring di atas tempat tidur dan mulai memutar-mutar bola basket oranyeku dengan jari telunjuk. Kami diam selama beberapa detik dan aku tidak sanggup menahan diri lagi.

"Kenapa kau masih berada di sini? Pergi dan uruslah adik kecilmu itu sebelum dia mengetahui kamar baruku," tukasku cepat-cepat. Aku akan langsung mengunci pintu kamar sebelum dia sempat turun ke bawah.

"Apakah seperti itu kau berbicara pada kakak sepupumu?"

"Lalu, bagaimana? Apakah aku harus mengatakan, 'Oh! Indah sekali baju yang kaupakai itu!'" aku berseru dengan meniru gaya cewek-cewek saat mereka menjerit-jerit karena ada lipstik, sepatu, atau baju-baju lucu di mall. "Jangan berharap aku mau melakukannya," aku menyembur.

"Kau berpikir untuk kembali ke sekolah lagi setelah musim panas?" tanya Senna, mengabaikan cemoohanku. Dari caranya mengatakan _sekolah_, lebih terdengar seperti _lingkungan penderita penyakit kusta_. "Kau bisa tinggal di sini kalau kau mau."

"Lebih tepatnya setelah mereka tidak mengincarku lagi," aku membetulkan. "Kau tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana hidup seperti dikejar-kejar oleh pembunuh bayaran, dan mereka lebih berbahaya dari singa." Aku memutar-mutar bola basket lebih cepat dan membiarkan angin kecilnya menerpa wajahku. Momen yang paling indah adalah saat mengetahui aku harus tinggal mandiri. "Dan aku lebih suka tinggal sendiri di rumah yang kusewa."

"Kenapa?" Rasa ngeri yang lembut melintas di wajahnya saat kulirik. "Kenapa kau ingin tinggal di sana, di antara..."

"Di antara _siapa_?"

"Di antara... orang-orang yang tidak mengetahui siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya." Sepupuku memilih kata-katanya dan menjatuhkannya dengan pelan seolah-olah ada jurang besar di antara kami.

"Senna, di kelas aku membaur bersama mereka. Aku tidak mencolok seperti vampir pada umumnya yang akan menampakkan gigi taring mereka dan kulit mereka yang pucat karena tidak ada jantung yang memompa darah. Selama di sana juga aku bahkan tidak pernah tahu kalau aku adalah seorang vampir seperti kalian," aku berdeham untuk menghilangkan serak di tenggorokanku. "Kau tidak tahu bagaimana bagusnya hal itu—untuk berbaur."

"Aku tidak akan mau."

"Siapa yang mengatakan kau harus melakukannya?" tanyaku, dengan nada sindiran yang sudah kulatih selama bertahun-tahun untuknya. Kami biasa saling mengejek dengan kata-kata ironis yang bisa menyayat hati. Tapi dia vampir, tampaknya sindiranku akan percuma saja.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Rukia?"

"Apa? Kau dari mana—"

"Tentu saja aku tahu itu, bodoh. Dari awal, kau lupa kalau aku juga mengetahui kalian akan bersama?"

Aku mengatupkan gigi-gigiku, "Kau lupa kalau dari awal aku tidak pernah tahu _siapa_ diriku yang sebenarnya. Dia lumayan kurasa."

"Lumayan, hmm?" katanya dengan tatapan menilai, jari-jarinya yang pucat itu melayang ke atas poninya yang tertata rapi. "Seandainya tampang itu memang termasuk ke dalam kriteriamu," ia menaikkan kedua alisnya.

"Tampang seperti apa? Dia biasa saja menurutku." Aku tidak mau menceritakan betapa mengerikan tampang Rukia saat pertama kali kami bertemu. Senna pasti akan tertawa kencang. Tapi aku mengakui kalau sekarang Rukia terlihat manis walaupun dia tidak pernah mengeluarkan suara yang anggun seperti kebanyakan perempuan lainnya.

"Biasa saja? Kau mengatakan itu dengan mudah, karena tidak tahu bagaimana wajah vampir jika mereka sedang jatuh cinta."

Senna terlalu terlambat untuk membaca pikiranku karena aku sudah tahu, wajah seorang vampir yang sedang jatuh cinta sangat memikat seperti anggur manis.

"Aku tahu," semburku, dan tiba-tiba saja aku merasa lelah. "Serius, Senna, bisakah kau keluar saja dan meninggalkanku dalam damai? Carilah darah yang kausukai di hutan."

Sepupuku berbalik dengan angkuh, rok hitam di atas lututnya berdesir dengan kaku. Aku sudah tidak bisa menghitung berapa kali kami sering adu mulut seperti ini. Karena sudah biasa, aku tidak perlu khawatir dia akan marah dan kami diam seperti orang asing. "Sekarang kau sudah berani ngomong besar, ya? Dan ingat, lain kali kau tidak akan pernah 'seberuntung' ini lagi."

Aku berkomat-kamit sambil memutar bola mata. Dia tidak membalas sindiranku, tapi dengan cepat berjalan keluar dari kamar. Terutama saat aku melempar bola basket ini ke arahnya dengan kencang dan—sayangnya—menabrak dinding sampai menghasilkan suara berdebam yang keras. "Dasar anak nakal!" Suara pekikan sepupuku terdengar dari lantai satu dengan tidak indahnya, aku membanting pintu sebagai respon.

Aku tidak sanggup menahan tawa.

(*)(*)(*)

Masih menggeledah seluruh isi koperku, aku menemukan bingkai foto kecil di dalam sana. Itu aku, Keigo, Mizuiro dan teman-temanku saat sedang piknik di SMP tahun senior. Baju kami diwarnai dengan spidol-spidol hitam dan rambut kami berantakan seperti baru masuk ke dalam air. Aku tersenyum saat melihat foto kami semua sebelum berpisah. Ini yang membuatku selalu merasa dekat dengan teman-teman walaupun hanya sekadar foto berbingkai kayu yang kecil. Aku menaruhnya di samping laptopku di meja.

Di saat seperti ini aku bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang dilakukan Rukia. Apakah dia sudah kembali dari—mana saja dia berada. Atau mungkin Aizen dan komplotannya itu tidak menyadari keberadaan Hougyoku dan mengundurkan diri ke tempat mereka berasal. New York menjadi damai. Rukia dan Renji yang melupakanku. Tugas-tugas kuliah dan mengebut bersama Keigo sudah tidak ada lagi. Kalau seperti itu aku bisa membayangkan betapa bosannya hidup, dan sekali aku meminta lebih, mereka jadi terlalu kejam dan mengerikan. Untuk ukuran vampir yang mempunyai hidup abadi kelihatannya tidak masalah, tetapi aku manusia, dan bisa mati terkoyak gigi mereka yang tajam kapan saja. Aku jadi semakin bergidik membayangkan wajah Aizen dengan menyamakan wajah laki-laki _gay_ yang waktu itu menjadi teman baik ibu dalam bermain _poker_. Ibu kelihatannya sudah tidak mempunyai kebiasaan itu lagi, dia sekarang jadi lebih sering di dalam rumah—setidaknya itu yang dikatakan Yachiru.

Mengetahui hari ini kedua sepupuku menginap, kelihatannya aku akan mengurung diri seharian di kamar. Ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan, karena Bibi Unohana—ibu Yachiru dan Senna—sering pergi ke luar kota, dia menitipkan anak-anaknya kepada keluargaku. Atau terkadang sebaliknya. Dari sekian banyak sepupu yang kumiliki, aku lebih dekat dengan kedua kakak beradik itu.

Bel berbunyi di depan pintu rumahku dan aku hanya mendekatkan telinga ke pintu kamar dengan dalam hati berharap itu adalah Bibi Unohana yang baru pulang dan menjemput kedua putrinya. Seolah tidak cukup, ibu menyerukan nama 'Ashido' dan 'Kaien'. Dua kakak beradik datang lagi ke sini dan mereka membuatku semakin merasa terkucilkan. Ibu saat itu juga langsung memanggil namaku untuk keluar dari kamar dan menemukan kedua sepupuku yang—tentu saja tidak perlu ditebak-tebak lagi berumur genap 20 tahun. Aku keluar secara diam-diam, mungkin orang akan melihat aku seperti penyusup berambut nyentrik, tapi tetap ketahuan saat Yachiru berhambur ke perutku. Dia menubruknya. Keras. Aku bahkan bisa berpikir untuk muntah sekarang juga.

"Hei, _Brother_!" sapa Ashido dengan senyum mengembang, dia memelukku singkat bergiliran dengan Kaien yang sejujurnya mirip denganku. "Senang bisa melihatmu lagi di sini."

"Yeah, aku melewati _banyak_ momen mengerikan dan hampir terbunuh," aku mengumandangkan tawa yang ringan dan terlihat datar. "Di New York. Mereka keren."

Ternyata Ashido dan Kaien datang untuk memberikan beberapa makanan kepada ibu dan ayahku. Aku ingat betul bagaimana mereka menceritakan alasan bodoh tentang kedua orangtuanya yang terus pergi ke luar kota untuk bekerja selama aku masih kecil. Dan yang baru aku sadar sekarang, kedua orangtuanya sudah meninggal karena pemberontakan Soul Society itu. Mereka tidak menyisakan satu vampir pun untuk dibiarkan hidup. Selama aku makan malam, aku menemukan sepupuku sudah berkumpul di meja bundar di ruang tamu. Mereka memilih bermain kartu setelah berbicara banyak dengan ibuku—dia lebih terlihat seperti kepala keluarga kami daripada ayah. Dan aku menemukan ayah duduk menyandar di sofa dengan lengan yang melingkar di atas kepalanya, menonton TV sambil mendesah saat mendengar ibuku menjerit kesenangan ketika kemenangan ada di tangannya. Aku mengedikkan bahu saat berjalan melewati ayah yang menatapku tiba-tiba.

Aku terkejut saat melihat Yachiru hampir meneguk satu gelas kecil yang berisi cairan kuning sawo yang kuyakin adalah _sherry_. Dia berdiri di samping Senna dan ibu, dan hanya bisa terbingung-bingung melihat kartu ditumpahkan secara serempak ke atas meja. Dia belum cukup umur untuk belajar main _poker_ kurasa.

"Hei, Yachiru, kau tidak boleh meminumnya. Itu berbahaya untuk anak di bawah umur, bukan?"

"Cobalah dengan kacang, kau pasti akan ketagihan," usul Kaien, Si Tukang Mabuk, dan kebetulan hari ini aku mendapatkan satu gelas bir penuh berada di satu sikunya yang tertekuk. Dia membagi-bagikan kartu secara berkala dan semua orang mengerang tiba-tiba saat Yachiru menumpahkan minumannya.

"Oh ayolah," Ashido memutar bola matanya. "Tidak ada _sherry_ lagi untuk si kecil itu."

"Kau ingin ikut bermain, Sayang?" tawar ibuku, menggeser kursinya untuk membuat ruang. Aku menggeleng dengan singkat dan mengerutkan alis, mengingat ada Senna di sana juga. "Tidak, terima kasih."

Mereka bermain dengan semangat, rasanya di rumah ini seperti ada lima belas orang yang berbicara secara bersamaan. Aku berdiri di tengah-tengah Kaien dan Ashido yang mengibas-ngibaskan dua kartu kebanggaannya. Aku mengambil pak kartu dan mereka berhenti sesaat.

"Aku memang bukan juara main kartu, tapi kurasa seharusnya ada Dua Sekop di sini."

"Yeah, kupikir Senna mencurinya agar bisa menang telak." Kaien melirik ke Senna dan gadis itu memelototinya dengan sinis. "Aku mempunyai dua As dan mereka tidak mengatakan apa-apa."

"Kau terlalu banyak minum, Kaien," balas Senna sambil memutar bola matanya malas. Dan saat itu juga, meja bundar tanpa dosa ini menjadi ricuh karena ada seseorang yang mencuri kartu tertinggi di sini. Seolah-olah tidak cukup, mereka saling berbicara serempak.

"Seseorang tolong keluarkan botol bir itu dari meja ini!"

"Tidak, minum lagi saja!"

"Serius Senna, ceritanya akan lain lagi kalau dia mabuk."

"_Well_, dia tidak bisa menahan diri."

"Jangan berkomentar saja, Ichigo! Cari kartu itu sebelum aku menendangmu!"

Hei, Senna lebih terbakar dengan emosi daripada yang lain, aku jadi terlihat seperti orang bodoh di sini. Ashido sibuk melontarkan kata-kata aneh, Kaien mulai terlihat berantakan saat dia mabuk dan memutar-mutar botol birnya sehingga air di dalam terciprat ke mana-mana. Ibuku terlihat mulai bosan, _well_ itu karena dia lebih sering bermain dengan orang dewasa. Yachiru mencurigakan, dia membelakangi kami semua dan sedang bermain dengan sesuatu, sepertinya. Saat aku memutar tubuhnya, aku melihat kartu Sekop itu ada di tangannya.

"Oh, lihat si Pencuri Kecil kita ini," aku menukas dan menarik kembali kartu itu. Dia tertawa-tawa geli dan aku menjulurkan lidahku padanya. "Kelihatannya ia mengambil itu diam-diam selagi kalian bermain terlalu semangat. Hebat sekali dalam waktu kira-kira, tiga menit barusan, dia bisa mengetahui siapa kartu tertinggi di permainan ini."

Ibuku tertawa dengan gemasnya dan aku bisa membayangkan dia ingin mempunyai anak yang polos seperti Yachiru. Dia enam tahun, sudah terlalu tua untuk bermain petak umpat, dan menjahili orang. Aku memaksakan diriku keluar dari meja itu dan bergabung dengan ayahku di sofa. Mereka mulai main lagi, kurasa.

"Dad, kau tidak ikut main?" tanyaku, dan ayah menguap lebar.

"Pertanyaan sama yang ingin kulontarkan padamu."

Aku terlonjak sedikit saat mendengar suara denting gelas dan Senna yang terus memencak-mencak. Tanpa perlu menoleh aku tahu siapa orang yang tidak beruntung dimarahi Senna itu. Ayah mengganti-ganti saluran televisi dengan bosan, jari-jarinya seolah tidak berniat memegang _remote_ hitam itu. "Bagaimana dengan balap mobil yang biasanya kaulakukan?" aku membuka pertanyaan agar suasana tidak terlalu hening di antara kami.

"_Well_, aku baru menang kemarin dan uang itu bisa kau gunakan untuk membeli rokok, jika kau mau," jawab ayahku girang dan dia menepuk-nepuk punggungku dengan keras.

"Dad, aku tidak merokok," aku menegaskan. Apa yang akan dikatakan pasien jika melihat dokter mereka merokok?

"Baiklah, kau bisa ambil uang itu untuk membuat lisensi mengemudi. Kelihatannya kau harus mulai bisa menggunakan motor mulai sekarang."

Dan ayah seharusnya lebih bangga lagi karena aku sudah bisa belajar naik mobil bersama Keigo tanpa kartu SIM. Aku belajar di sana selama tiga minggu, dan itu bahkan tidak sesulit yang mereka bilang. Aku menabrak pagar rumah orang lain saat mencoba untuk memarkirkan mobil pinjaman itu perlahan. Alhasil, orang pemilik pagar itu marah-marah dan aku terpaksa membayar ganti ruginya.

(*)(*)(*)

Malam hari sudah tiba. Ashido dan Kaien memutuskan untuk pulang sebelum hari menjadi lebih larut, dan rumah ini begitu saja menjadi sepi. Mereka dengan egoisnya meninggalkan kekacauan yang mereka timbulkan di ruang tamu dan terpaksa aku harus turun tangan juga untuk membersihkannya. Aku mematikan lampu kamar untuk segera tidur, tetapi hasilnya nihil lagi. Lampu kecil di samping kepala tempat tidur aku nyalakan dan kamar ini menjadi agak remang-remang. Aku mengambil bola basket yang secara beruntung aku lempar ke arah Senna tadi siang, dan mulai memutar-mutarnya pelan. Keranjang basket yang ditempel tepat di depan tempat tidur mulai menarik perhatianku. Aku melempar bola oranye tua ini dan ia melongos masuk begitu saja ke dalam keranjang. Bola itu menggelinding ke arahku dan aku mengambilnya lagi untuk pendaratan yang kedua.

Hal ini tidak membuatku lelah atau jenuh sekali pun. Aku, sambil mengangkat kedua lengan tinggi-tinggi, melempar bola ini dengan maksud untuk memasukkannya ke dalam _ring_. Tapi meleset dan membentur tembok sehingga menimbulkan suara keras yang seharusnya tidak berjalan sesuai rencana. Aku sudah merentangkan kedua lenganku ke depan untuk memungut bola basket itu, tapi ia menggelinding ke arah pintu dan kebetulan seseorang membuka pintu kamarku dengan ceklikan pelan.

"Berhentilah menembakkan bola ke tembok sebelum ia rubuh. Aku bisa mendengar suaranya yang keras dari lantai satu."

"Mom, kupikir kau dan Dad sudah tidur." Aku berdiri lalu memungut bola itu di depan kakinya. Ia tersenyum singkat dan duduk di tepi ranjangku. Kenapa aku bisa lupa kalau vampir itu tidak pernah tidur. "Tidak kusangka hari ini bisa bertemu dengan banyak sepupu yang datang bergantian."

"Yeah, aku juga. Kenapa kau belum tidur, Ichigo?"

"Tanya saja kepada insomnia ini yang entah sejak kapan menjadi parasit."

"Kau sudah merasakan efek sampingnya?"

"Apa maksud Mom dari efek samping? Aku tidak meminum obat apa-apa hari ini."

"Efek samping dari Hougyoku di jantungmu itu. Kau tidak merasakan apa-apa?"

Aku mengingat-ingat bagaimana jantungku sakit seperti ditusuk bilah pedang besar yang tumpul. "Jantungku sempat sakit beberapa detik tadi. Rasanya memuakkan dan berdenyut-denyut aneh. Kelihatannya insomnia ini tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. Ini sudah ada sejak aku sering mengerjakan tugas tengah malam."

Roman wajah ibuku seperti tergelincir begitu saja, atau mungkin itu gara-gara pencahayaan yang remang-remang. Dia mengusap rambutku dengan kasih sayang seorang ibu yang tidak pernah ditunjukkannya selama tahun-tahun terakhir ini. "Jangan terlalu menahan dirimu. Katakanlah jika kau sudah benar-benar merasa sakit. Hougyoku tidak bisa bertahan selama itu juga di dalam tubuhmu. Ia bisa membusuk dan malah sebagai gantinya akan menyerang dan membunuh penggunanya."

Oke, ini bukan informasi bagus lainnya yang kudengar. Setelah mencerna baik-baik, aku langsung berkeinginan untuk mengeluarkan benda ini segera dari tubuhku. Saat itu juga aku tidak bisa merasakan darah mengalir ke telapak tanganku yang membeku dingin. Aku mengerutkan alis dan mengapit kedua bibirku bersamaan. "Berapa... berapa banyak waktu yang kumiliki?"

"Kau punya waktu," jawab ibu, dan itu yang sangat sulit untuk masuk ke dalam telinga. Aku hampir menyentakkan tangan dan menjauh dari ibu sebelum dia tersenyum dan menambahkan lagi dengan tenang, "waktu yang cukup untuk menikmati hidup manusiamu."

Ibuku dengan lembut mencium keningku, berdiri dari tepi ranjang, mematikan lampu yang sengaja kunyalakan, dan mengucapkan "selamat malam" dengan sangat pelan. Aku menatap ke langit-langit kamar dan mulai menarik selimut, membungkus tubuhku yang berangsur-angsur pulih menjadi hangat dan mulai mencoba untuk memejamkan mata.

Aku ragu kalau insomnia akan menggangguku lagi malam ini.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Reply Review:

**Reiji**, Wow, makasih banyak Senpai :D. Saya pikir ini agak bertele-tele dan gak jelas, huehehe.

**corvusraven**, Ya, pertanyaan itu akan terjawab di chapter selanjutnya. Keep RnR :) Makasih Reviewnya!

**Naruzhea AiChi**, Hohoho, emaknya sih nelpon XD *ditimpuk sandal* Makasih Reviewnya!

**Nakamura Chiaki**, Huehehe, nyosor gimana ya maksudnya? Cuma kebetulan XD *gak jelas banget* Makasih Reviewnya!

**BlackRed**, Nih, udah di-update! XD. Lah, gw juga gak bisa masak XD *malah bangga* Makasih Reviewnya!

**amexki chan**, Huehehe, santai aja :) Iya, sebenernya Rukia suka, semenjak menghabiskan beberapa jamnya bersama Ichigo *cielah* Hahaha, iya, pasti dia takut banget, tapi sekarang mereka fine fine aja. *Bisik2* sebenernya Ichigo sedih lho pas pisah sama Rukia di chapter ini, huehehe. Maaf gak bisa update kilat =.= Makasih Reviewnya!

**Sora Yasu9a**, Sip, ini udah dilanjut. Makasih Reviewnya!

**AkiHisa Pyon**, Hehe, iya dia ada beberapa urusan yang nanti akan dibahas di chapter selanjutnya :) Nah, di sini udah bisa merasakan getaran2 (?) cinta dari sudut pandang Ichigo kan? Huehehe XD. Intinya sih, dia udah suka sama Rukia, tapi gak ditunjukkin *plakk!* Makasih Reviewnya!

**shiyuna shime**, Wkwkwk, sekaligus 3 chapter dia. Rated M? Oh tidak bisa, saya udah tobat *boong banget* Lust itu napsu, neng, XD. Kunjungi google translate, tuh gw saranin, huehehe. Iya, makasih banyak! *bungkuk2 ampe encok* Review lagi, and bales PM gw yaak~!

**beby-chan**, Hehehe, iya gak apa2, kalo sama saya santai aja :) gak bakal dikejar-kejar kayak debt collector XD *digebok* Huehehe, yup Anda yang paling benar! Ichigo udah suka tapi masih nyangkal XD. Nah, itu belom saya pikirkan, huehehe *plaak!* Sip, ini udah di-update, maaf kalo lama =.= Makasih Reviewnya!

, Ehehe, nggak kok, cuma kebetulan aja kayaknya XD *ngawurnya ketauan* Makasih Reviewnya!

Wow, gak disangka-sangka bakal dapet begitu banyak Review ini. Makasih juga buat **shiyuna shime** yang langsung Review 3 chapter, sekaligus menuh2in box Review, XD. Juga gak lupa dengan teman2 sekalian yg udah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca dan meReview. Gak ada kesan tanpa kalian :)

Oke, kayaknya bacot2nya udah cukup. Saya pengen minta maap dulu, karena updatenya lama banget ini (bahkan sampe lupa cara publish fic baru saking gak pernah nyentuh lagi). Ngomong2, scene Ichigo sama Senna, di kamar barunya itu, saya ambil dari novel Carolyn MacCullough yang berjudul 'Once a Witch'. Yang udah pernah baca pasti tau.

Laluuu, jika ada kesalahan di chapter ini, maklum yaa, saya gak cek ulang lagi, huehehe *ketauan malesnya* Yang masih bingung juga boleh PM ke saya :)


	5. Silent Night

Halo semuanya! Ehem, sedikit info di chapter lima ini, saya akan memulainya dengan PoV Rukia dan setting-nya ketika dia menghilang dari rumah Ichigo dan meninggalkan surat kecil itu. Masih inget kan? Kalo lupa, silakan dibaca chapter sebelumnya dulu yaa ^^. Oke, _enjoy the story!_

**Sweet Yet Voiceless**

**Genre: Supernatural, Fantasy**

**Pair: Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia**

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo**

**.**

**Rukia**

**.**

* * *

Aku tidak bisa menahan diriku sendiri untuk tidak menelusuri satu jariku ke lehernya yang berotot dan kencang. Urat-urat manusianya masih berdenyut seiring dengan detak jantungnya yang begitu kencang, memompa darah seperti sedang menarik napas. Kedua mata _amber_-nya seolah-olah membakarku diam-diam juga dengan wajahnya yang panjang dan tak bisa disangkal terlihat tampan. Tangannya yang panas bisa kurasakan di atas punggung tanganku. Darahnya yang pekat dan manis itu selalu membuatku haus, membuatku tidak tahan, bermain dengan nakalnya di tenggorokanku. Bibirnya yang tipis bergumam-gumam dalam bisikan kecil seperti angin sepoi-sepoi yang menggelitik, yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi milikku.

Suaranya. Darahnya. Semuanya. Milikku.

Tangan Ichigo disentakkan dengan terkejut di atas tanganku dan aku membuka mata dengan pelan. Wajahnya menjadi panik saat aku mendengar dengungan singkat di saku belakang celananya.

"Hai, Mom." Ichigo berbicara kepada benda hitam di tangannya itu sambil menerawang ke langit-langit. Sejurus kemudian dia memberikan tatapan sebentar-saja miliknya yang sudah familier saat dia ingin pergi ke sekolah, atau semacamnya. Dan kemudian, punggungnya menghilang dari ambang pintu kamar.

Dia mengatakan sesuatu seperti New Jersey, ayahnya, dan semua obrolan-keluarga-lainnya yang membuatku diam di tepi ranjang, meremas spreinya menjadi kusut. Keluargaku sudah meninggal, dan mereka bahkan tidak membiarkanku melihat mayatnya. Egois. Kejam. Mereka seperti monster barbar yang tidak membiarkan satu pun lolos, kecuali bagi vampir yang beruntung melarikan diri ke tempat yang bernama bumi ini. Kemudian, setelah pemberontakan besar-besaran itu, kami berdua mencari satu orang yang dijadikan bahan percobaan oleh Urahara. Dia meminta kami untuk menjaga 'orang' ini. Vampir bersurai oranye yang menjalani hidupnya sebagai manusia tanpa tahu siapa dirinya. Dan tanpa disadari, darahnya begitu menggiurkan seperti anggur yang manis.

Darah vampir murni itu membuatku selalu hilang kendali. Mengalir dengan deras di dalam nadinya.

Tidak ada imbalan apa-apa untuk menjaga manusia ini, dan mungkin itu hanya akan membuatnya menjadi sasaran empuk bagi Aizen. Kami harus melindunginya, seolah-olah dia adalah generasi selanjutnya yang baru lahir, dan nanti akan memimpin kaum vampir. Dia tidak terlalu nyaman mempunyai penjaga yang selalu di sampingnya dua puluh empat jam, kurasa, jadi aku hanya meluangkan setengah waktuku untuk menjaganya.

"Jangan menakut-nakutinya, ingat kalau kita mempunyai peran besar di sini."

Peringatan dari Renji sebelum kami tiba di bumi tidak kucerna baik-baik. Aku tidak bisa menahan diriku saat melihat atau _mendengar_ darah itu. Aku tidak tahu kata-kata apa yang tepat untuk menggambarkan suara yang bepercikkan di kepalaku seperti tetes embun yang keras. Jadi _mendengar_ adalah kata-kata yang tepat. Aku hanya bisa merasakannya jika darah itu keluar dari kulit. Pertama kali Renji menjelaskan kepada Ichigo, kalau aku sangat sensitif dengan bau darah. Dia salah. Kenyataannya adalah aku sangat peka dengan suaranya. Kebanyakan vampir diberkahi dengan gigi taring yang sangat tajam—tentu saja untuk mengisap darah dari mangsa yang diburunya. Tapi tidak untukku. Orang-orang mungkin melihat aku mempunyai gigi taring, tapi vampir yang lain dua kali lipat lebih panjang dariku. Percuma mempunyai gigi yang panjang dan tajam jika tidak bisa mengisap darah seperti lebah. Jangan membuatku tertawa, mengisap akan lebih sulit jika kau tidak mempunyai lidah, dan vampir brengsek itu sudah memotongnya. Maka aku akan melukai mangsaku dengan kuku yang tajam yang kupelihara di jari-jari tanganku. Aku bisa merobek kertas hanya dengan menarik jari telunjukku dari atas ke bawah.

Aku tiba-tiba merasakan sesuatu yang aneh beberapa meter dari sini. Seperti ada penyusup dengan embusan anginnya yang tajam. Aku menghilang dari kamar Ichigo dan mendapati diriku berada di halaman rumahnya. Aku mendongakkan kepala kepada sang malam, dan suara bisik-bisik itu semakin terdengar jelas, memenuhi kepalaku. Sambil kembali ke kamar Ichigo dalam satu kali kedipan, aku meninggalkan secarik kertas yang kurobek dari bukunya.

Dan aku langsung menuju ke NYU.

(*)(*)(*)

Gedung pencakar langit yang biasanya dipenuhi anak-anak dengan tas dan buku mereka sekarang kosong. Hanya ada lampu neon panjang di pintu depan, dan satu penjaga yang sudah terkantuk-kantuk di sana. Aku berjalan ke arahnya, dengan cepat meraih kunci yang digantung di celananya tanpa membuatnya harus bangun, dan kemudian membuka pintu sekolah itu. Aku menoleh ke belakang untuk memastikan tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana, dan suara bisikan itu semakin memenuhi kepalaku, seolah-olah mereka memberiku arahnya.

Aku lalu menjejakkan kaki masuk ke dalamnya.

Setiap pintu kelas ditutup dan di beberapa pintu terdapat nama-nama yang kuyakin adalah ruang pribadi guru tersebut. Lorong sekolahnya gelap dan lantai marmernya licin. Aku mendengar suara pijakan kaki yang lembut, seolah-olah dia sedang berjalan di atas udara. Saat aku menoleh ke samping, satu vampir sedang berdiri diam dengan jubah hitam yang sama digunakan saat aku datang ke sini. Aku tidak mengenal wajahnya saat ia menatapku tajam, barangkali anak buah Aizen. Ia membuka mulutnya dan mendesis seperti ular berbisa. Tanpa menunggu terlalu banyak, aku langsung berada di depannya dan menghantamkan kepalan tanganku ke kepalanya—di mana pusat saraf akan rusak dan ia tidak bisa bergerak lagi—dari samping.

Kepala itu langsung terpisah dari tubuhnya dengan suara—_krak_—yang keras seperti membentur batu kali. Aku menendang tubuhnya yang gemetar dan menginjaknya berkali-kali. Belum potongan tubuhnya pecah berkeping-keping, seseorang berdeham di belakangku dan aku merespons dengan satu injakan kaki yang keras. Membuat tubuhnya hancur seperti bongkahan es. Angin kencang membawanya pergi sesaat setelah mayat itu enyah menjadi debu.

Lirikan singkatku mengatakan itu adalah vampir yang berbeda dari yang barusan kubunuh. Dia bukan vampir sembarangan yang bisa kuhantam dan kuinjak-injak seperti rumput liar. Itu Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. Dia menyeringai padaku setelah aku memutar tubuhku menghadapnya.

"Merupakan suatu kehormatan," dia setengah membungkuk padaku. "Untuk bertemu denganmu lagi, Putri Kuchiki," katanya dengan nada sopan. Aku sama sekali tidak menggerakkan mimik wajahku saat matanya menatap ke belakang tubuhku. "Itu jahat sekali," dia berkomentar, lalu melanjutkan, "tidak kusangka seorang putri yang nantinya akan mewarisi semua tahta kerajaan Kuchiki telah berubah menjadi monster haus darah, dan berkelakukan seperti hewan."

Dia mengumandangkan gelak tawa yang berat. Rahangnya terbuka lebar dan memperlihatkan gigi taringnya yang tajam. Grimmjow, anak buah Aizen yang paling setia mengikuti perintahnya—bahkan jika Aizen memintanya untuk menyeberang dari samudera sampai ke jurang yang dalam. Aku menyeret kakiku untuk mundur lima senti, dan tawanya berhenti saat itu juga. Terlalu dekat dengannya hanya akan memperpendek nyawa. Dan aku sungguh-sungguh. Tangannya yang besar itu mulai gemetar seperti orang yang kebanyakan kafein.

Atau dia sudah tidak sabar untuk membunuhku.

"Di mana peliharaanmu itu?"

Aku menaikkan satu alisku dengan tegang. Aku tidak akan membiarkan dia menemukan Ichigo bagaimanapun caranya. Aku harus membunuhnya di sini, atau menunggu sampai dia membunuhku. Grimmjow... terlalu berbahaya.

Selagi aku sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri, Grimmjow tiba-tiba langsung berada di depanku dan dia hanya menggunakan satu kakinya untuk menunggu sampai punggungku menabrak dinding marmer yang keras. Aku meringis dengan pelan dan beruntungnya tidak ada yang retak. Aku langsung menjauh beberapa meter sebelum dia mencengkeram leherku.

"Kenapa, Rukia? Ada kucing yang mengambil lidahmu?"

Ini tidak akan selesai dengan pembicaraan, maka aku langsung mengarahkan kedua tanganku ke depan, mencoba untuk menembakkan api ke kepalanya. Tapi aku terlalu terlambat untuk menyadari dia sudah berada di depan dan langsung mengunci kedua lenganku ke belakang punggung. Dia dengan keras membentur tubuhku ke dinding belakang hingga aku terpojok. Wajah kami hanya berjarak beberapa senti lagi, dan aku menatapnya bengis. Aku baru menyadari kalau dia mempunyai iris berwarna biru laut yang kelam, seolah-olah menyimpan banyak dendam di dalamnya. Aku menjerit dalam hati _berhenti menatap matanya, kau idiot!_ Tapi tetap, mataku berkhianat untuk tidak berpaling.

"_Apa yang kaulakukan di sini, Grimmjow?"_

"_Well, well, well._ Lihat siapa yang baru bisa bicara sekarang. Aku di sini hanya melakukan tugas saja."

Dengan sentakan kecil, Grimmjow mematahkan tulang pergelangan tanganku dan dia membiarkanku jatuh berlutut di depannya. Aku sedikit meringis dan tidak merasakan apa-apa di sana, kaku, mati begitu saja. Percuma aku mengerang keras-keras kalau itu tidak membantuku untuk menyembuhkannya. Menggunakan kesempatan emas ini, aku segera menendang Grimmjow dengan satu kaki dan telak mengenai perutnya.

Cukup keras.

Aku mengertakkan gigi gerahamku dan dengan tidak sabar menunggu hingga tanganku pulih. Vampir mempunyai daya regenerasi yang cepat, yang memungkinkanku untuk bisa membunuhnya dengan kedua tanganku. Tapi di luar dugaan, Grimmjow pulih lebih cepat dariku. Tidak bercanda. Dia lebih mirip monster daripada vampir. Ya, aku berhasil dibuatnya terhuyung-huyung, tetapi aku akan tetap menatapnya dengan mata mengintimidasi. _"Di mana Aizen?"_

Grimmjow melepas paksa tubuhnya dari dinding marmer itu, sedikit mendesis sebelum menjawab pertanyaanku. _"Tuan Aizen hanya meminta Hougyoku itu, bukan pertanyaan di mana keberadaannya. Jika kau datang dengan tangan kosong, percayalah akan ada korban selanjutnya ke dalam daftar."_

Sebelum aku sempat menghentikannya, Grimmjow menghilang di tengah udara. Aku terlalu terlambat. Aku selalu terlambat bahkan untuk menghentikan mereka dari membunuh orangtuaku. _Dia tidak bercanda_. Aku memutar tubuhku ke belakang dengan gerakan cepat, mataku melihat ke dalam bulan purnama yang bersinar di langit malam. Tetapi kali ini sinarnya terlalu pucat. Wajah vampir yang barusan kubunuh melayang-layang kembali, dan tawa Grimmjow yang seolah-olah menggema di setiap koridor mengejarku bagaikan bayangan gelap.

_Ichigo!_

Aku berlari. Keluar dari gedung ini.

(*)(*)(*)

Aku tidak mempedulikan suara penjaga sekolah yang berteriak-teriak mendapatiku keluar dari gedungnya. Ataupun beberapa orang yang lewat di sekitar sini, mereka melihat seolah-olah aku adalah manusia yang baru keluar dari oven. Panas dan menggebu-gebu. _Jadi mereka sudah mengetahuinya, jadi mereka sudah mengetahuinya._ Kata-kata itu bernyanyi-nyanyi di benakku. Jadi mereka sudah mengetahui di mana Ichigo berada, dan nyawanya sedang diincar sekarang. Jika Renji ada di sini, aku akan menyuruhnya untuk menjaga Ichigo, sementara aku pergi ke sana untuk menggagalkan rencana Aizen. Tapi, tidak. Otakku terlalu panas untuk memikirkan semua itu dalam satu embusan napas. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa aku harus kembali, atau menyerbu ke hutan? Aku merasakan mereka ada di sana.

_Percayalah akan ada korban selanjutnya ke dalam daftar._

Kata-kata itu menghantuiku. Sudah cukup mimpi buruk ibu dan ayah, juga seluruh sanak keluargaku. Aku akan ke sana dan melabrak mereka.

Aku tidak akan membiarkan orang yang kucintai sekali lagi jatuh ke tangan vampir-vampir itu.

(*)(*)(*)

Aku berlari menembus pepohonan dan ranting tajam mereka yang bisa saja melukai kulitku. Gema burung hantu mengikuti langkahku, seolah-olah mereka mengawasi, juga dengan sinar bulan purnama yang sepucat hantu. Di saat seperti ini aku teringat ketika pertama kali berburu dengan Renji. Kami mendapatkan rusa yang begitu cantik. Lehernya merunduk untuk menggigit satu helai rumput di bawah kakinya, dan aku masih mengingat matanya melebar saat aku terpaksa merobek kulit lehernya. Aku berhenti berlari untuk menenggelamkan pikiran buruk tersebut—itu bisa membuatku haus. Alisku berdenyut sekali saat mendengar suara gemerisik dedaunan. Aku yakin mereka melewati hutan ini. Aku bisa merasakannya.

Mataku melebar saat melihat sesosok pria jangkung yang tidak asing lagi. Itu Gin Ichimaru. Satu-satunya tangan kanan Aizen yang terpercaya. Sama seperti anak buahnya yang lain, dia akan melakukan apa saja yang diperintahkan oleh tuannya. Rambut peraknya terlihat lebih gelap dibayangi batang-batang pohon. Saat dia menghilang dari sana, aku memutar tubuhku dengan cepat dan menampik lengannya yang ingin menyentuhku. Dia tersenyum, yang lebih terlihat seperti menyeringai, kepadaku.

"Wah, tebak siapa yang keluar malam-malam hari begini. Rukia Kuchiki. Kupikir Grimmjow sudah melakukan tugasnya dengan baik di sana."

"_Sayang sekali jika ini membuatmu kecewa, Ichimaru. Dia hanya mendapatkan tendangan manis dariku."_

Ichimaru memperpendek garis bibirnya dan tidak tersenyum seperti tadi. Kata-kataku seperti merasuk ke dalam pikirannya. _"Sekarang, berencanakah kau mengatakan di mana Aizen? Atau, kau ingin menggantikannya dengan sesuatu yang lebih mahal?"_

Pria itu mengulas senyuman ularnya kembali. Aku mengiris tajam padanya dan membalas senyum liciknya itu. Kedua tanganku mengepal di sisi tubuhku. Dia terlihat tertarik. _"Apa itu?"_

"_Nyawamu."_

Aku menyerang maju ke depan, walau aku yakin ini adalah cara terbodoh yang tidak akan dilakukan vampir rendah sekalipun. Aku tidak pernah menganggap diriku sebagai vampir yang kuat dengan sok memamerkan kekuatanku satu-lawan-satu. Aku ditakuti oleh teman-temanku karena mereka merasa aku mengerikan. Monster; mereka memanggilku begitu. Untuk isu yang mereka katakan kalau aku akan gelap mata, itu sebagian besar benar. Aku mengakui tidak pernah bisa menahan diri jika sedang haus—sayangnya hanya sebagian kecil vampir yang berbuat begitu. Dan keluargaku termasuk salah satunya. Aku sudah mencoba berbagai cara untuk membuat teman-teman percaya kalau aku bukan robot yang tidak mempunyai hati. Tapi hasilnya nihil ketika aku membunuh satu temanku. Itu bahkan bukan kesengajaan. Itu hanya kecelakaan. Pada masa itu pasokan darah habis, kami tidak mempunyai apa-apa. Tidak ada yang bisa menghibur dan membuatku tenang kecuali orangtuaku.

Ya, hanya Renji yang bertahan untuk berteman denganku waktu itu.

Aku menembakkan api dari kedua telapak tanganku, api besar itu langsung melahap batang pohon karena meleset dari kepala Ichimaru. Dan, ngomong-ngomong, hanya beberapa vampir yang bisa mengeluarkan api dari telapak tangannya. Kurasa, seingatku Aizen juga bisa melakukannya. Aku hanya belum mahir mengendalikan ke mana api itu akan melesat. Aku jarang menggunakannya.

"_Beruntung sekali kami memotong lidahmu waktu itu. Jika kau bisa berbicara dan berteriak, aku pasti akan repot,"_ kata Ichimaru tenang sambil mencoba untuk meninju atau menendangku. Dia masih bisa tersenyum sambil melangkah dengan cepat layaknya pemain pedang yang handal.

"_Benar, beruntung sekali bagiku karena kita hanya berdua di sini. Aizen bisa mendengar juga kalau aku berteriak, dasar bodoh."_

Aku menekankan setiap perkataanku dan tidak akan membuat segala cara agar wajahku tidak tampak seperti orang yang berbohong. Celaka jika dia mengetahui hanya aku dan Renji yang berada di sini. Tentu saja kami kalah jumlah. Urahara saja belum cukup. Kecuali jika kami mempunyai cara yang lain untuk menyegel kekuatannya.

_Menyegel?_ Aku berlari menghindar ke samping dan mulai melesat lagi dari arah kanan Ichimaru. Apakah Hougyoku bisa menyegel dari luar tubuh? Tidak, tidak, dasar bodoh! Menyegel dari dalam dan membuatnya menjadi maniak di luar tubuh. Tapi, Aizen pasti mengetahui itu. Pada dasarnya dia adalah dewa dan tentu saja bukan idiot. Ia pasti menggunakannya di luar. Urahara pernah mengatakan sesuatu tentang itu... tapi apa?

Aku lengah selama sedetik, dan pria licik itu langsung menendang tanpa tedeng aling-aling. Hougyoku itu, selama bertahun-tahun diciptakan dan dikendalikan oleh penciptanya—Kisuke Urahara. Dia pasti tahu kunci untuk menyegelnya tanpa meributkan soal _di mana_ ia akan ditempatkan. Aku harus memberitahunya. Tolol sekali aku baru menyadari kerumitan itu sekarang.

"_Apa yang sedang kaupikirkan, Rukia? Kau seperti bertanya-tanya kenapa sulit sekali mengambil nyawaku ini, bukan begitu?"_

Yah, setelah tuan bodohmu itu kalah, kau akan berlutut di hadapanku. Membunuh seorang Gin Ichimaru juga bukan semudah seperti kau mengupas kulit jeruk. Kenapa aku bisa senaif itu? Api yang baru saja kutembakkan masih melahap batang pohon itu, kayunya berubah menjadi arang hitam dan jatuh di atas rerumputan. Ditunggu berapa menit saja pohon besar itu pasti akan tumbang, dan... menimpa apa saja yang berada di bawahnya. Ichimaru menjaga jarak denganku juga dengan pohon hangus itu. Aku melemparkan bola apiku ke sembarang arah untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Tapi, perkiraanku meleset.

Seharusnya aku tidak melemparkannya ke sembarang tempat. Dengan cepat, dengan sangat cepat hingga aku tidak sempat bereaksi, Ichimaru berada di depanku dan dia mengeluarkan pedang yang tidak terlalu panjang dari balik jubahnya. Pedang itu dengan mudahnya menembus dadaku. Mataku membelalak dan wajah Ichimaru menjadi hampa saat itu juga.

Tentu saja, karena dia mendapat tempat yang salah untuk membunuh vampir.

"_Apakah kau masih mempunyai jantung? Sayangnya milikku kosong,"_ kataku sambil tersenyum lemah. Walaupun ini tidak akan membunuhku, tentu saja sakitnya bukan main. Tangan kiriku menggenggam pergelangan tangannya yang pucat dan dingin, menahannya agar dia tidak menarik keluar pedang miliknya. Ichimaru tidak berkata apa-apa, rasa takut jelas merayapi wajahnya. Wajah yang biasanya tersenyum itu kini mulai panik. _"Terima kasih. Sekarang semuanya sudah terbayar."_

Aku mengarahkan satu tangan kananku yang kosong ke wajahnya. Dia membuka matanya yang berwarna biru keabu-abuan itu, pucat seperti bulan purnama, dan itu mengingatkanku akan gelas kaca yang mulai retak.

Suara api meledak itu teredam oleh kepakan para burung gagak hitam di atas langit yang kelam.

(*)(*)(*)

Aku mematahkan gagang pedang yang masih menembus dadaku. Menariknya secara paksa walau dilihat selama berapa jam pun tidak akan ada darah yang menyembur keluar. Sambil terengah-engah aku berlutut, memegangi dadaku yang mulai terasa nyeri. Api mulai membakar seluruh tubuh Ichimaru yang keras seperti batu. Tentu saja karena vampir juga bisa mati oleh kobaran api. Aku tidak bisa melihatnya terlalu lama, itu hanya akan mendatangkan bayang-bayang jasad ibuku saat api melahap habis tubuhnya. Aku mengambil posisi berbaring yang nyaman sambil menimang-nimang pedang Ichimaru yang ternyata selama ini disembunyikan di balik jubahnya. Terlalu bagus untuk dipatahkan. Aku melemparkan pedang yang sudah terbagi menjadi dua itu ke kobaran api tersebut. Tubuhnya sudah hangus seperti kertas.

Rasanya aku tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi. Napasku mulai tersengal-sengal. Bukan hanya seperti ditusuk, terlalu nyeri untuk bisa kugambarkan dengan baik. Oksigen terasa seperti habis. Jari-jariku gemetar dan berakhir dengan mencakar tanah untuk mencoba menahan rasa sakitnya. Paru-paruku seperti dibakar hidup-hidup. Jika ini adalah kembalian setelah membunuh Ichimaru, maka aku lebih memilih untuk tidak meminum darah selama seminggu penuh. Aku tidak sanggup untuk tidak mengerang lebih keras lagi. Berharap akan ada yang mendengarnya.

_Tolong aku! Siapa saja! Renji!_

Sebenarnya sangat tidak membantu jika melakukan telepati kalau radiusnya lebih dari satu kilometer. Jelas saja hutan ini sudah jauh dari rumah Ichigo. Itu juga jika Renji berada di sekitar sana. Sedikit demi sedikit aku merasakan lukanya menutup dan aku mulai bisa bergerak. Tidak, bukan berdiri dan lari dari sana, aku menyeret tubuhku sendiri dengan kedua lengan. Serius, _berjalan_ dengan menarik tubuh bukanlah ide yang bagus untuk dilakukan di tengah hutan. Kelihatannya aku hanya berhasil berpindah sejauh tiga meter dari tempatku berbaring tadi. Aku menghempaskan tubuhku yang kelelahan di tumpukan dedaunan. Dengan tenang memejamkan mata dan menikmati beberapa detik untuk menunggu luka ini benar-benar menutup.

Seolah-olah penderitaanku belum cukup, aku mendengar suara geraman seekor macan dan gemerisik daun yang diinjaknya. Aku menopang tubuhku dengan siku dan melihat ke asal suara. Macan itu berwarna hitam, dan mata hijaunya berkilat tajam melihatku. Ia menggeram dan punggungnya mengejang saat melihatku. Oke, kelihatannya macan ini lapar.

Aku bangkit dengan susah payah, mencengkeram baju di bagian dadaku dengan kencang, dan menghindari lompatan indah macan itu. Aku tidak pernah berburu keluarga kucing sebelumnya, dan aku juga tidak pernah berpikir untuk membakar mereka dengan apiku. Tapi, jika sudah seperti ini, mau tidak mau kurasa. Entah bagaimana, macan itu kelihatannya senang sekali bermain kejar-kejaran denganku. Meraung di sana, menggeram di sini, membuat suasana hutan yang tegang ini menjadi ramai. Aku jatuh tersandung semacam tali akar di bawah kakiku dan rasa sakitnya semakin menjadi-jadi. Yah, mungkin ini kesempatan bagus untuk macan itu menyerang ke arahku dengan melompat, atau kesempatan emas bagiku untuk menembak api ke perutnya.

Aku menggeser tubuhku untuk mencoba mundur, tetapi hasilnya nihil, dan aku berakhir dengan mendesis ke arahnya, berharap cara seperti ini akan membuatnya lari tunggang langgang atau apalah. Macan itu justru membalasku, rahangnya mengejang dan memperlihatkan gigi taring yang putih bersih di balik bulunya yang hitam kelam. Saat aku baru saja akan menggerakkan lenganku ke perutnya, siluet bayangan muncul di depanku.

Entah karena mataku yang terlalu rabun atau memang dia datang terlalu cepat, aku tidak menyadari kalau itu juga vampir. Dia memakai baju dan celana _overall_ serba hitam. Aku hanya tertegun di sana saat melihat vampir itu mematahkan leher sang macan dengan mudah. Ia roboh begitu saja seperti seonggok daging. Aku mengerutkan alisku untuk melihat siapa gerangan.

Nah, yah, mungkin setelah ini aku harus berterima kasih.

"Kuchiki, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Hitsugaya membantuku untuk berdiri dengan mengulurkan tangannya, tapi aku menampik dengan gerakan yang tidak-bisa-dibilang-halus-atau-kasar. _"Aku baik-baik saja."_

Karena irisnya yang berwarna _emerald_, aku masih bisa melihat dia mengerutkan alisnya. "Apanya yang baik-baik saja? Kau seperti _zombie_ yang melata keluar dari tanah."

"_Yah, jangan memperburuk suasana jika kau melihatnya seperti itu."_

Aku menepuk-nepuk baju yang robek di tengah-tengah dadaku, lukanya hampir menutup sempurna. _"Apa yang sedang kaulakukan di sini? Kupikir... kupikir kau terbunuh saat pemberontakan Soul Society,"_ kataku lewat pikiran. Hitsugaya tidak berjalan tergopoh-gopoh seperti yang kulakukan, dia hanya santai seolah-olah ini adalah hari yang tepat untuk berjalan di sekitar taman.

Hitsugaya menelengkan kepalanya kepadaku. "Ya, aku tahu. Hampir semua orang menganggap aku mati terbunuh di sana," katanya sambil mencoba menahan tawa. Aku hampir melontarkan kata-kata seperti _apakah menurutmu ini lelucon_ tetapi dia melanjutkan, "Sayangnya aku berhasil melarikan diri, seperti yang kau lihat. Dan aku merasakan kau berada di sekitar sini saat aku sedang berburu."

"_Lalu kau menemukanku tergeletak di tanah seperti mayat yang bangkit dari kubur."_

"Ya, tepat sekali. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau tidak bisa menghindar dari sana? Kurasa seekor macan kumbang bukan lawan untukmu."

"_Aku baru membunuh Ichimaru. Seandainya dia tidak terburu-buru tadi, aku pasti sudah benar-benar mati. Entah kenapa mungkin Ichimaru tidak menyangka aku akan datang. Ini hanya kebetulan, kurasa."_ Aku mengedikkan bahu. Gerakan-gerakan-manusia yang dilakukan Ichigo sudah jelas merasuk di otakku setiap kali melihatnya mengedikkan bahu atau apa. _"Dan, berkat kecerobohannya sendiri, aku mampu merenggut nyawanya."_

Aku merasa Hitsugaya memperhatikanku yang sedang menatap jalan ini, lalu kemudian mengangguk-angguk antusias. Kami sudah keluar dan berada di kota, tepat lukaku menutup sempurna. Ya, kau tahu, di saat seperti ini jika menjadi sorotan manusia dan mereka melihat tepat ke dadamu yang berlubang, itu sama sekali bukan gagasan yang bagus untuk mendapat perhatian. Aku berhenti sementara melihat punggung Hitsugaya yang masih berjalan. Kepalanya terangkat-angkat melihat gedung pencakar langit di sekitar sini. "Ada apa, Kuchiki? Kau seperti memikirkan sesuatu yang berat."

"_Sebenarnya, aku harus bertemu Urahara dan juga Renji. Aku sama sekali tidak memberi kabar pada mereka kalau aku pergi dari sini untuk sementara."_

"Abarai juga ada di sini?"

Aku mengangguk. Dan di pikiranku bisa terbayang Renji yang senang bukan main bertemu dengan sahabat kami. Aku sebenarnya tidak terlalu menganggapnya dengan kata 'sahabat'. Ya, sepintas mengatakan "halo" "sampai jumpa" "bagaimana kabarmu?" dan semacamnya. Renji yang dekat dengan vampir berjiwa dewasa ini, dan rupanya dia juga bukan semacam vampir yang akan memanggilku dengan sebutan monster. Walaupun masih berwajah anak-anak, dia tahu persis bagaimana tidak membuat seorang wanita sakit hati.

Jiwanya pantas dikagumi.

"Jadi," Hitsugaya memulai sambil memutar tubuhnya. Kami berdiri dengan jarak yang lumayan jauh. "Apa yang sedang kaulakukan di kota ini? Kupikir kau sedang memburu Aizen."

"_Ya. Aku sudah mencoba mencari dengan bertanya kepada dua orangnya. Hasilnya nihil, dan, aku tidak mendapat apa-apa dari Ichimaru. Dia rela menyerahkan nyawanya sendiri daripada membongkar rahasia di mana tuannya berada."_

"Apa?" tanya Hitsugaya nampak terkejut. "Jadi, kau tidak tahu?"

Aku menaikkan satu alisku yang lagi-lagi terasa tegang. Jika ini semacam teka-teki berakhir buruk, maka aku tidak menganggapnya lucu.

"Kabar itu bohong. Aizen tidak berada di sini. Dia di New Jersey sekarang."

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Reply Review:

**Naruzhea AiChi**, Pertanyaan yg bagus sekali! XDD. Yup, di sini udah dijawab kok. Makasih Reviewnya! :D

**Maknae Kazuma**, Hohoho, sama dong XD *tos* Hmm, romance ya? Sampe sekarang chapter ini di-publish, saya belom kepikiran ke sana, huehehe. Makasih banyak Reviewnya! :D

**shiyuna shime**, XDD, yg ada gak bakal diterima. PM tuh Private Message, haha. Tapi kayaknya bakal lama, XD. Makasih Reviewnya! :D

**AkiHisa Pyon**, Sedikit demi sedikit kok, huehehe. Di sini dikasih tau Rukia pegi ke mana, tapi rasanya terlalu cepet yak? Sip, makasih Reviewnya! :D

**Odagiri**, Hohoho, dia lebih sayang nyawa daripada Rukia XD *plaak!* Santai ajaa, makasih Reviewnya! :D

**beby-chan**, Terlalu rame yah kayaknya? XDD. Waah, kalo yg romance itu, humm, belom saya pikirkan lagi XD. Iyap, sayang sekali memang, keep RnR yaa supaya tau kelanjutannya, huehehe :) Makasih Reviewnya! :D

Halo! Waduh, kayaknya ceritanya jadi makin bingung. Ya, soalnya ini flashback-nya Rukia, dan lagian banyak yang nanya Rukia pergi ke mana, jadi saya ceritain di chapter ini ^^a. Padahal kalau Rukia jadi ke rumah Urahara itu, dia bakal ketemu Ichigo XD. Masih inget kan sebelum pulang ke rumahnya, Ichigo mampir dulu ke toko Urahara?

Dan, yah, kelihatannya pas adegan Rukia saling baku hantem (?) sama Grimmjow dan Gin rasanya garing ya? Soalnya saya gak bisa mendeskripsikan dengan baik gaya bertarung fisik, jadi yah hanya segitu yang bisa saya buat, huehehe *ditampol sandal*

Maaf kalo alurnya gak jelas dan typo atau kecacatan yang lainnya di chapter ini. Jika masih bingung, ditanya aja lewat Review, PM juga bisa :D Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~!


	6. Through the Gate

**Sweet Yet Voiceless**

**Genre: Supernatural, Fantasy**

**Pair: Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia**

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo**

* * *

"_Jangan bercanda. Kalau begitu, kenapa Grimmjow ada di sini? Aku baru bertemu dengannya di NYU."_

Sepotong informasi yang diberikan Hitsugaya membuatku membelalakkan mata di depannya. _Bagaimana dengan Ichimaru?_ Aku ingin bertanya. Kami masih berdiri di tengah trotoar, melihat bagaimana Hitsugaya hanya menundukkan wajah ke bayangannya yang memanjang di tengah-tengah kami. Sinar bulan purnama menyiram punggungnya dari belakang. Aku menanti jawabannya dengan tenang, walaupun sebenarnya kami tidak mempunyai waktu banyak.

Iris _emerald_-nya terang, menyala seperti lampu neon, menatapku setelah memutuskan untuk berhenti menunduk ke ujung sepatunya. "Mungkin saja itu hanya pengalih perhatian, untuk membuang-buang waktumu di sini dengan mereka, sementara Aizen pergi ke New Jersey untuk mencari Hougyoku." Hitsugaya diam sejenak. Lalu dengan wajah penuh pertimbangan dia kembali melanjutkan, "Siapa sebenarnya lelaki ini?"

"_Ichigo Kurosaki. Putra satu-satunya dari Isshin dan Masaki. Dia manusia yang sebenarnya mempunyai keturunan atas darah vampir seperti kita. Ibunya tidak ingin dia mengetahui itu, jadi saat berumur dua tahun, wanita itu menyegel kekuatan anaknya dengan menanamkan Hougyoku di jantungnya. Aku tahu dari Urahara."_

Aku menyelesaikan kisah singkat itu kepadanya. Hitsugaya hanya mengangguk, membiarkan cerita itu mengulur-ulur di kepalanya, dan mungkin bertanya-tanya bagaimana sosok Ichigo itu. _"Aku harus mencari Renji."_ Aku mengingatkan. Renji mungkin tidak akan kalah terkejut sama sepertiku. Tapi, aku berada di antara dua jurang yang seukuran ngarai untuk memutuskan apakah aku harus mencari temanku atau mengunjungi rumah Ichigo untuk memastikan kalau dia baik-baik saja. Tambahan lagi, atau apakah aku harus mengatakan pada Urahara untuk segera membukakan gerbang yang akan langsung mengantarkan kami untuk pindah negara bagian.

Mentari sudah tampak di garis cakrawala, dan waktu yang kumiliki semakin berkurang.

"Aku ikut," tukas Hitsugaya saat melihatku sudah berjalan tiga langkah di depannya. Aku berhenti, memalingkan wajahku dari depan, dan menatapnya. "New York itu luas. Kau bisa mendapati banyak orang berambut merah yang dikuncir satu. Jadi kupikir kerja sama akan sangat membantu di sini."

Aku menyeringai. Jadi, dia membalasnya juga, dan kemudian kami pergi ke arah yang berlawanan. Sebelum benar-benar terpisah jauh, aku berkata dalam pikiranku, _"Kau tidak perlu mengingatkanku. Dan, ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih."_

Aku merasakan firasat kalau dia mungkin sedang tersenyum di sana atau apalah. Tidak pernah aku meminta atau menerima bantuan dari Hitsugaya sebelumnya, jadi "terima kasih" mungkin akan terdengar aneh baginya. Dia sudah membantuku dua kali—_well_, jika yang satu ini masuk dalam hitungan. Dari awal bertiga memang lebih baik daripada berdua.

(*)(*)(*)

Berlari mungkin lebih tepat untuk menggambarkan situasiku sekarang. Karena matahari belum benar-benar menampakkan wajahnya kepada dunia, jadi aku mempunyai waktu yang cukup untuk tidak dikira sebagai orang aneh dalam kerumunan. Tidak banyak yang kutemukan kecuali vampir-vampir yang sudah kehilangan arahnya dan berakhir dengan mengincar manusia. Aku baru saja mendapatkan satu vampir yang sedang mengudap di sebuah jalan buntu yang gelap dan sepi. Manusia yang tidak beruntung itu benar-benar kering dan pucat, dan bola matanya sudah tenggelam ke belakang kepalanya. Jadi, sebelum dia kehilangan kendali dengan darah manusia dan mencari mangsa yang baru, aku meremukkan kepalanya terlebih dahulu, dan membiarkan mayatnya pergi seperti debu.

Terdapat dua lubang kecil di leher manusia itu, sebelum aku membakarnya seperti tumpukan sampah.

_Ini tidak bagus._ Aku berdiri di atas atap rumah, melihat satu per satu gedung yang sama sekali tidak kukenali. Aku seperti berada di negeri antah berantah, merasa asing dan sendirian. Walau mungkin, satu atap dengan manusia yang tidak pernah bertemu vampir membuatku merasa lebih baik, namun tidak seluas ini. Kau tahu betapa muak rasa kesepian itu. Ditinggal orangtua, dikucilkan teman-temanmu, dan sesuatu yang sama bodohnya. Ini mungkin kedengarannya konyol, tapi aku merasa tak dihantui rasa sepi itu saat bersamanya.

Ichigo hanya memberikan raut wajah yang kosong saat melihatku melakukan hal—yang dalam arti—aneh saat dia pulang malam hari. Aku pernah mendengar Ichigo menggumam sendirian, sesuatu seperti, _memelihara vampir mungkin bukan gagasan yang buruk dari awal_; kalimat itu mempunyai peluang tinggi untuk menenteramkan hatinya, mengingat dia bahkan belum pernah bertemu spesies yang satu ini. Untuk suatu alasan dia pernah menggeram, mengerutkan alis, saat mengetahui aku sudah _lapar_. Ichigo benar-benar mengunci dirinya di kamar seharian pada waktu itu.

Dan percayalah padaku, dia sungguh-sungguh, sungguh ketakutan.

Memori kecil itu bisa membuatku tersenyum geli, bahkan membuatku lupa dengan tujuan awal aku berdiri di sini. Ichigo pasti akan berusaha sekeras mungkin agar tidak terlihat gelisah maupun cemas berada satu ruangan denganku. Tapi, dia kehilangan kendalinya. Berlari ke atas tempat tidur seolah-olah sedang dikejar singa mungkin satu-satunya jalan yang bisa dia gunakan untuk menghindariku. Lalu, dengan raut wajah mengancam, memerintahku agar keluar dari kamarnya saat itu juga, membuatku hanya ingin tertawa di depan pintunya.

Sesuatu tiba-tiba mengusik lamunanku. Aku menekuk satu lututku dan memerhatikan setiap jalan di bawah, dan mataku mendapatkan sekelebat bayangan aneh yang bergerak dengan cepat, seolah-olah dia berlari dengan bantuan angin. Aku bertanya-tanya apakah itu Renji, atau mungkin sekutu yang lainnya. Tanpa harus membuang waktu lebih banyak, aku melompat turun dari atap dan mengejar sosok itu.

Aku tidak akan melakukan sesuatu seperti berteriak "tunggu!" dan memberitahukan keberadaanku di belakangnya. Bisa jadi itu adalah vampir yang sama seperti tadi. Entahlah, dia masih bergerak dengan lincah seperti hantu tanpa memperlihatkan bentuk wajahnya sedikitpun.

Aku mengikutinya hingga kami tiba di belakang gudang tua dengan pohon lebat. Tanpa tedeng aling-aling dia menghilang di tengah-tengah udara, dan meninggalkanku sendirian di sini. Apakah ini semacam jebakan? Jebakan kuno yang menarik musuhnya ke sebuah perangkap, di mana tidak ada jalan keluar, lalu puluhan vampir keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka dan menyerang pada satu titik di saat bersamaan. Kemungkinannya besar. Aku sudah bersiap-siap untuk serangan kejutan itu sampai keheningan tetap menyelimuti.

Detik kemudian tidak terjadi apa-apa.

_Mungkin saja itu hanya pengalih perhatian._

Kata-kata Hitsugaya bergema di pikiranku, dan mendadak angin berembus kencang memukul-mukul punggungku. Dia benar. Kenapa aku dengan bodohnya bisa mengikuti permainan mereka hingga aku membuang-buang waktuku di sini. Aku menggertakkan gerahamku dan melampiaskan emosiku dengan memukul tembok gudang yang terbuat dari kayu bambu yang sudah kecokelatan. Untuk satu menit aku berpikir mungkin gudang itu akan roboh, tetapi dari jendelanya yang rusak hanya keluar beribu-ribu kelelawar.

Apa yang akan dilakukan Hitsugaya di saat seperti ini? Dia vampir yang pintar, sebagai tambahan dia juga mampu menganalisa dalam waktu singkat.

Aku menerobos keluar dan mulai mencari lagi. Tanpa berpikir panjang, kakiku berlari ke arah rumah Ichigo. Berharap Renji ada di sana dan Ichigo baik-baik saja.

(*)(*)(*)

Hal terakhir yang kudapatkan adalah seluruh ruangan itu kosong. Aku mengedarkan pandangan ke setiap sudut kamar Ichigo. Kamar itu tidak berantakan, tetapi aku masih bisa melihat beberapa buku berserakan di bawah. Sambil berjalan mendekat ke tempat tidur, aku mendapatkan lemarinya kosong saat aku menengok ke samping. Kedua pintunya dibiarkan terbuka begitu saja, tidak memperlihatkan apa-apa kecuali kayunya yang berwarna cokelat tua. Meja belajar yang biasanya dipenuhi oleh berbagai alat tulis dan barang elektroniknya, sekarang bersih—kecuali terdapat guratan-guratan pensil di atasnya. Aku keluar dari kamar dan berjalan ke dapur. Ruangan itu juga kosong, peralatannya dingin dan tidak meninggalkan bekas apa-apa. Aku hanya diam dengan mata melotot, dan aku merasa kedua kakiku sudah tidak berfungsi lagi setelah berlari dan berlari.

Sinar matahari menerobos masuk ke jendela yang tembus pandang. Aku mengintip keluar, dan seperti anak kecil yang bertanya-tanya apakah selanjutnya akan ada badai, gempa bumi, atau apa.

Ichigo menghilang. Begitu pula dengan Renji. Aku tidak bisa merasakan kehadirannya di mana pun.

Walaupun sudah berkali-kali melihatnya, aku masih berdiri di sini dengan ketidakpercayaan yang menyelimuti. Ini sungguhan, dan bukan seperti sedang bermain petak umpat. Ichigo benar-benar pergi, mungkin pulang ke rumahnya, dan itu bukan pilihan yang buruk. Sangat wajar sekali untuk melarikan diri demi menyembunyikan keberadaannya. Tapi, sayang sekali Aizen bukan vampir bodoh seperti itu. Dia akan melakukan apa saja demi mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya.

Dan sekarang nyawa Ichigo dalam bahaya.

Dengan lelah aku keluar dari rumah ini, memutuskan untuk kembali pada tujuan awalku dan setelah itu pergi ke toko Urahara. Sebelum aku memerintah kedua kakiku untuk berlari lagi dan lagi, sesuatu menggema di pikiranku.

"_Rukia, itukah kau?"_

Aku mengenal suara ini. Sambil memutar tubuhku ke belakang, aku mendapati Renji berdiri di belakangku, cukup jauh. Aku terlalu berpikir banyak dan rumit, sehingga tidak menyadari keberadaannya di sana. Dia tampak terkejut, lalu beberapa detik kemudian roman wajahnya berubah. _"Syukurlah, kau akhirnya kembali."_ Kata-katanya merasuk ke pikiranku, tapi aku sama sekali tidak tersenyum. Dia berlari sedikit, menghampiriku yang masih mematung seperti orang bodoh.

Mulutnya terbuka untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya, tetapi kata-kata yang berhamburan justru keluar dari bibirku. _"Ichigo menghilang, dan kabar buruknya Aizen tidak berada di sini."_

"_Apa?"_ Untuk sesaat Renji diam, mengerutkan alisnya, tampak berpikir serius. _"Kemarin dia masih ada."_ Katanya begitu tenang, tampak seperti berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. Renji membelokkan kepalanya ke rumah itu, kemudian matanya melirikku. _"Kenapa kau pergi tanpa memberitahuku? Apa yang kaulakukan?"_

Sorot matanya lebih kepada interogasi daripada bertanya. Ini malah membuat suasana hatiku semakin buruk. Aku mengepal kedua tanganku di samping tubuh. _"Tidak ada."_ Jawabku, sarkastis. Renji pasti tahu aku berbohong, matanya masih menyipit tajam.

"_Itu—"_

"_Aku mengatakan tidak ada yang perlu kautanyakan lagi. Cukup sampai di sini dan segera ikut aku ke rumah Urahara. Kita harus pergi."_

Renji mengejarku dan meremas pundakku dengan sangat keras. Aku hanya memberikan tatapan kosong sebagai responsnya. _"Katakan padaku yang sebenarnya, Rukia."_ Suaranya menusuk tajam seperti membuat lubang di tulang tengkorakku. _"Apa yang terjadi?"_

"_Aku tidak tahu!"_ Aku tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi, sehingga bentakan yang keras pun menjadi jawabannya. Semua kejadian ini terus berputar-putar di kepalaku, dan aku tidak bisa menampungnya lebih banyak lagi. Spontan, Renji melepaskan cengkeramannya, dan melihatku bersandar ke dinding rumah. Panas matahari pagi mulai menyengat kulitku. _"Maaf."_ Aku memegang kepalaku dengan kedua tangan. _"Akan kuberitahu nanti. Kita harus... kita seharusnya pergi sekarang."_

Aku mencoba melenyapkan suasana ganjil ini dengan berjalan pergi. Renji pasti masih bertanya-tanya di tempatnya, karena tidak pernah melihat aku yang begitu berantakan seperti ini. Aku menjawabnya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi, hal-hal remeh seperti ini seharusnya bukan tantangan.

Mengetahui Ichigo pergi membuatku goyah.

Dia tidak bisa baik-baik saja di sana. Aku tahu kengerian luar biasa yang bisa kurasakan dari sini; membayangkan Ichigo mungkin tergeletak di bawah kaki Aizen dengan kubangan darah, lubang yang menganga lebar di dadanya, serta Hougyoku tersebut sudah berada di tangan Aizen. Pikiran buruk itu membuat bibir serta tenggorokanku kering, lalu dengan susah payah aku menelan ludah dua kali. _Ichigo tidak akan mati_. Aku terus meyakinkan diriku sendiri seperti itu, membayangkan wajahnya yang mungkin akan tertawa jika aku begitu mengkhawatirkannya.

"_Toko Urahara?"_ Suara Renji mengisi benakku yang kosong, dan aku menatapnya, sejurus kemudian mengangguk untuk memperkuat jawaban itu. Renji sudah berusaha keras untuk menyembunyikan raut wajahnya, tetapi itu bukan bakat miliknya. Jadi, aku hanya mengikuti dari belakang sementara aku bisa merasakan bunyi detik jam seperti sedang memukul paku di dalam diriku.

"_Ada yang harus kubicarakan dengannya."_

(*)(*)(*)

"Tenang, Kurosaki baik-baik saja di sana."

Urahara dengan santainya berkata seperti itu, walaupun dia tahu seberapa jeniusnya Aizen. Di antara kami bertiga, tampaknya hanya aku yang memprotes kata-katanya. _"Kau yang belum melihat tidak berhak mengatakan kalau dia baik-baik saja. Ichigo sedang diincar, kau tahu itu."_

"Rukia." Hitsugaya melirikku dengan tajam, tetapi aku tidak menghiraukannya.

"Aku tahu," tukas Urahara saat aku kembali duduk. Walaupun begitu, dadaku masih bergemuruh. "Hougyoku belum menunjukkan reaksi apa-apa hari ini. Masih ada beberapa hari sebelum segel itu harus segera diangkat dari jantung Kurosaki, dan kembali disterilkan, lalu—"

"_Itu menjawab pertanyaanku yang kedua, yang mana—"_

"Percayalah padaku." Kali ini Urahara menggunakan nadanya yang serius, membuatku hanya bisa memalingkan wajah. "Kedua orangtuanya pun bukan vampir sembarangan. Jika boleh kukatakan, mereka satu derajat dengan Ichimaru. Kalian boleh melintas negara bagian esok hari."

Kulihat hanya Renji yang mengangguk antusias, sementara Hitsugaya melakukannya sedetik kemudian. Karena tampaknya menuntut akan sia-sia, jadi dengan berat hati aku menerimanya. _"Jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan?"_ Aku bertanya dengan wajah tertekuk ke bawah.

Suasana menjadi ceria kembali saat Urahara menjawab, "Nah, kalian bisa menggunakan waktu luang kalian untuk melakukan sedikit 'pembersihan' di kota ini. Kota ini luas dengan berjuta-juta penduduk di setiap kompleksnya, jangan lupa untuk memeriksa bagian kecil dari setiap sudutnya." Dengan senyum yang mengembang, rasa emosi itu lenyap begitu saja. Urahara sangat mahir dalam mengubah mimik wajahnya saat itu juga. "Oh, lalu, jangan biarkan warga kota mengetahui ada kaum vampir yang datang."

Yang terakhir itu kelihatannya mustahil untuk dilakukan, mengingat vampir mempunyai penampilan yang mencolok. Seharusnya tidak ada yang keberatan di sini. _"Kau lupa kalau tugasku dan Renji adalah menjaga Ichigo hingga waktunya sebagai manusia selesai."_ Aku masih tidak menyerah untuk berdebat dengan pemilik toko ini.

Aku mendengar Renji mendesah di sampingku, dan saat kutengok, dia sedang memutar bola matanya dengan malas. "Ayolah, Rukia. Untuk sehari ini saja setidaknya kita melakukan hal yang, menurutku, bebas. Ichigo pun membutuhkan waktu berkumpul dengan keluarganya tanpa perlu dikekang. Kau dengar Urahara. Besok kita bisa menengoknya ke New Jersey."

Renji beranjak berdiri setelah habis-habisan menceramahiku. Aku tahu sifat keras kepala ini tidak bisa hilang, aku tetap bersikeras untuk segera melihat keadaan Ichigo di sana. Tidak ada yang bisa kusalahkan, dan pada akhirnya aku hanya terdiam. Baiklah, kali ini Urahara menang. Wajahnya mungkin bisa ceria, tetapi di balik itu aku tahu ada kebohongan yang masih dipendamnya. Ah, benar. Masih ada yang perlu aku dan Urahara bicarakan. _"Baiklah."_ Aku menuruti Renji, tetapi saat mereka berdua ingin keluar dari sini, aku tetap diam pada posisiku. _"Bisa beri aku waktu beberapa menit saja dengannya?"_ Aku menganggukkan kepalaku kepada pemilik toko. Urahara tampaknya kebingungan. _"Aku akan menyusul."_

Hitsugaya seperti ingin melontarkan pertanyaan, tetapi dia mengurungkannya setelah melihat Renji berjalan pergi setelah mengangguk singkat. Hanya itu saja, pintu pun ditutup dari luar.

Aku meliriknya. _"Nah, aku ingin meminta penjelasanmu tentang benda yang kau ciptakan itu."_

(*)(*)(*)

"Hougyoku, ya?" tebak Urahara tanpa perlu berpikir panjang-panjang. Dan saat itu juga aku mengangguk. "_Well_," katanya, seolah-olah sedang mempertimbangkan. "Itu segel yang rumit. Benda itu bisa membuat—"

"_Bisakah kita menghentikan omong kosong ini dan langsung ke inti permasalahannya? Aku sudah dengar, kira-kira, puluhan kali, jadi kau bisa mengatakan itu pada Hitsugaya nanti. Yang ingin aku ketahui, apakah benda itu bisa disegel tanpa harus menanamkannya ke dalam jantung? Kau orang yang membuatnya, jadi kau pasti tahu."_

Aku dengan keyakinan yang tinggi merasa kalau dia adalah penciptanya maka dia bisa mengendalikannya. Tetapi tampaknya lagi-lagi aku meleset. "Kenapa kau bisa berpikir seperti itu?" Aku bisa mendengar nada kecewa dalam suaranya. "Sejak awal, Hougyoku hanya akan mengikuti kemauan tuannya..."

"_Berarti jika kau mau untuk menyegel Aizen, maka kau bisa melakukannya tanpa harus memperpanjang masalah 'di mana' ia akan diletakkan."_ Aku memotong pembicaraannya dengan kesimpulan yang kubuat semampuku. Orang lain mungkin akan jengkel jika perkataan mereka harus disela di tengah-tengah, tapi Urahara masih dengan tenang menjawabku.

"Kau salah mengerti. Jika benda itu sudah jatuh ke tangan Aizen, maka apa yang dia mau, dia dapat."

Aku hanya bisa menggerutu, menerima bahwa di dunia ini tidak ada yang semudah itu._"Maaf,_" aku menggumam sambil merundukkan wajahku. _"Seharusnya aku tidak menganggap enteng."_

Urahara hanya melayangkan tangannya untuk memberi isyarat kalau itu tidak apa-apa. Lalu, beberapa detik kemudian, dia bertanya dengan ceria. "Kau lapar? Aku mempunyai persediaan makanan di sini, jika kau mau, dan bawa beberapa kantung untuk temanmu."

"_Terima kasih, tapi tidak. Aku akan pergi mencarinya sendiri." _Aku tidak bisa untuk tidak terlihat lebih buruk lagi sekarang. Walaupun begitu, tenggorokanku benar-benar kering, dan aku sudah memaksakan diri kemarin malam. Karena tidak mau berlama-lama di sini, jadi aku pun pamit kepada Urahara.

Jika keadaan semakin sulit, maka aku harus mampu bertahan di tengah-tengahnya.

(*)(*)(*)

Hari sudah malam saat aku duduk di sebuah batu besar dengan urat-urat perak di sekitarnya, memerhatikan Renji dan Hitsugaya yang sedang berlatih di padang rumput ini. Kami baru saja berburu, dan waktu yang dihabiskan tidak terlalu banyak, apalagi kami tidak berbicara satu dengan yang lainnya. Renji dan Hitsugaya mungkin. Tapi aku sungguh-sungguh menahan diriku sendiri untuk tidak berkontak dengan mereka. Satu hari saja rasanya begitu lama, walaupun menonton kedua vampir yang sedang mencoba saling bunuh ini, aku sama sekali tidak tertarik.

"Kau seharusnya mengambil langkah mundur tanpa perlu melihat ke belakang." Dari sini aku bisa mendengar Hitsugaya berseru. Aku mendesah sambil menopang daguku. Pasti menyenangkan kalau sesama laki-laki bisa membagi pengalamannya. Sekilas aku melihat Hitsugaya yang bergerak lincah, dan seperti pemain anggar yang handal, dia membuat Renji terbanting ke belakang, lalu membiarkan ranting tajam di tangannya tertunjuk ke bawah dagu Renji. Cowok itu mendesis. "Jika kau melakukannya, kau bisa mati."

"Sudah berapa kali kukatakan, aku tidak mempunyai mata di belakang kepalaku." Renji memprotes kata-kata Hitsugaya, dia tampaknya tidak bisa menerima. Dengan susah payah cowok berambut merah itu berdiri, baju belakangnya kotor terkena tanah.

"Tidak memerlukan mata di belakang kepala hanya untuk mengambil langkah mundur."

"Bagaimana kalau aku menabrak pohon?"

Perbincangan yang selanjutnya tidak kudengar lagi, karena kelihatannya mereka mulai berteriak satu sama lain dengan telepati. Renji masih belum peka dengan keadaan sekitarnya, tidak heran kalau keberadaan Grimmjow saja tidak bisa dikenalinya. Ah, ya. Ngomong-ngomong, ke mana vampir yang satu itu? Apakah dia juga pergi ke New Jersey bersama tuannya?

Walaupun dia hanya bisa mengancamku, tetapi aku merasa kalau ini benar-benar pertanda buruk. Mungkin yang dikatakan Urahara benar. Aku seharusnya tenang, atau jika bisa, mengasah kemampuanku di sini sebelum aku terjun ke dalam pertarungan. _Lalu, setelah itu apa?_ Benakku berpacu, bertanya-tanya. Baiklah, aku bisa mencari rumah Ichigo—sebelum Aizen yang menemukannya duluan—memastikan bahwa dia aman, lalu mungkin kami akan sedikit berkelahi dengan Aizen, setelah itu...

"_Rukia?" _Racauan skenarioku ternyata membuatku tidak sadar saat Hitsugaya sudah berada di depanku, lehernya mengilap karena bersimbah peluh, begitu pula dengan Renji. Dan aku yakin dia sudah mengucapkannya beberapa kali. _"Apakah kau yakin kita tidak perlu mengecek keadaan di kota? Hari sudah malam, mereka pasti keluar untuk mencari mangsa."_

Itu benar. Aku yang mengusulkan mereka untuk berlatih di sini saja.

Aku berdiri dan merasakan mereka mengambil satu langkah mundur agar kepala kami tidak bertabrakan. _"Kurasa tidak."_ Aku menjawab dengan ringan, tetapi yang aku dapat hanyalah tatapan tajam dari Hitsugaya. Aku membalasnya dengan kedikan alis yang singkat. Jadi, alih berbicara pun pindah ke tangan Renji.

"Sebenarnya mereka sudah terlatih untuk tidak meminum darah manusia."

"Apa-apaan ini?" Hitsugaya menghela napas. "Maksudmu mereka ini adalah kumpulan sirkus atau semacamnya. Seberapa jenius vampir itu, dia tetap meminum darah manusia jika sudah kehilangan kendali—maaf Kuchiki, aku tidak menyinggungmu." Hitsugaya berpaling ke arahku, dan aku melakukan gerakan memejamkan-mata-dengan-mengangguk bersamaan. Nampaknya untuk kali ini kami mempunyai tugas yang cukup berat semenjak dikabarkan komplotan vampir mengganggu suasana kota New York.

Renji hanya mendengus setelah mendengar itu. Lagi-lagi meleset. "Baiklah, aku akan pergi. Kau ikut, Rukia?"

Karena kupikir merenung di sini dan terus menunggu pagi tiba akan terlihat konyol, jadi aku merasakan diriku sendiri mengaggukkan kepala pada mereka. Taburan bintang menarik perhatianku, ini adalah malam yang berbeda daripada tempo hari. Malam itu benar-benar kelam, seolah-olah sebentar lagi akan ada hujan badai yang besar. Lagi pula ini akan mengisi waktu kami.

(*)(*)(*)

"Jadi, terakhir aku lihat, lembaran makalah sudah bertumpuk di atas tempat tidurku."

Aku tidak sengaja lewat di depan kafe kecil dan melihat empat laki-laki sedang duduk di tempatnya masing-masing. Hari ini aku sedang dalam perjalanan ke rumah Urahara untuk menagihnya melakukan kewajiban yang seharusnya dia lakukan sejak kemarin. Cowok dengan rambut berwarna cokelat muda itu melanjutkan, "Di saat seperti ini, aku pasti akan menelepon Ichigo untuk datang ke rumahnya dan mengerjakan makalah bersama-sama."

Jadi mereka teman-temannya. Aku mulai mengambil jarak yang pendek, untuk menguping lebih banyak. "Dia pergi?"

"Ya, tepatnya pulang ke rumahnya. Dia belum mengatakan kapan akan kembali."

"Dan meninggalkanmu dengan makalah-makalah itu."

Gelak tawa memenuhi meja itu. Ichigo bisa jadi anak yang paling pintar di kelasnya—terbukti dari teman-temannya yang mengandalkannya. Aku akhirnya memutuskan untuk benar-benar meninggalkan langkahku dari sana, karena kupikir tidak ada yang bisa kukorek lagi dari mereka.

Saat aku melewati gang yang cukup sepi, aku mendengar suara yang aneh. Seolah-olah tidak cukup mengerikan, bunyi kayu yang patah mengisi kekosongan di sekitarku. Aku melirik ke kiri, kanan, serta belakang. Tapi sumber suara itu tidak terdapat di mana-mana. Sebelum aku melanjutkan langkahku, sebuah—entahlah, benda, mungkin?—menabrakku dari samping atas.

Aku terperosok ke sisi kiri jalan dan aspalnya mengiris lengan bawahku. Aku melotot untuk melihat siapa yang menabrakku begitu saja, atau mungkin ada manusia kurang hajar yang melempar sampahnya padaku.

Namun itu bukan sampah seperti yang aku pikirkan.

Tetapi mayat.

Cukup terkejut, aku berjengit ke belakang. Dengan lebih teliti aku memerhatikannya. Tubuhnya setengah terkoyak di bagian pinggang, serta sayatan melintang di kedua pergelangan tangannya. Kulitnya putih pucat, dan aku bisa menebak dari dua lubang kecil di lehernya bahwa darahnya baru saja dikeringkan. Bau amis segera menguar dari mayat itu, menggelitik indra penciumanku, dan aku cepat-cepat membakarnya sebelum tubuhnya jadi busuk.

Api itu menjilat-jilatnya terlebih dahulu, lalu beberapa menit kemudian melalap habis sisanya. Saat itu juga kulitku terasa hangat, tetapi tidak cukup untuk menghangatkan suasana hatiku. Selidik punya selidik, aku mencari dari mana tubuh ini dibuang begitu saja. Tampaknya dari atas. Dari atap rumah seseorang.

_Tentu saja_, aku mengingatkan diriku sendiri yang idiot ini. _Setelah melempar makanannya, mana mungkin dia masih berdiri di situ._ Aku merenung sebentar. Karena kelihatannya mengudap di gang sepi itu terlalu mencolok, jadi mereka mulai memangsa di atas atap. Kesimpulan remeh itu hanya membuatku semakin kikuk.

Setelah apinya benar-benar padam, aku mengecek sekelilingku sekali lagi. Tidak ada gerak-gerik mencurigakan, jadi aku pun meninggalkannya.

(*)(*)(*)

"Kau terlambat."

"_Baiklah, bagaimana bila aku katakan kalau aku baru saja bertemu dengan ibumu di toko barang antik."_

"Cukup sampai di sana, Anak-anak," kicau Urahara sambil tersenyum misterius. Aku berusaha untuk tidak mengatakan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Karena kurasa itu hanya akan membuang-buang waktu saja. Hitsugaya yang berdiri di sisi kananku mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan untuk bertanya, "Bagaimana dengan yang di sini?"

"Pertanyaan yang bagus." Urahara kemudian menjentikkan kedua jarinya, lalu seorang wanita bertubuh langsing muncul di belakangnya. Kulitnya cokelat, dan rambutnya dikuncir satu—hitam keungu-unguan dan panjang. "Asistenku yang cantik ini akan berpatroli selama kita pergi. Dan, Renji, aku harap kau tidak berpikir macam-macam," lanjutnya dengan senyum jahil.

Aku melirik Renji yang sedikit mencibir. "Seperti aku akan tertarik saja."

"Nah, kalian sudah siap?"

"Tidak," Renji menjawab dengan sarkastis, dan aku menyodok pinggangnya. Di sampingku aku bisa melihat alis Hitsugaya mengernyit. "Maksudku, ya. Tentu saja siap."

Urahara kemudian membawa kami ke bagian belakang tokonya. Terdapat ruangan luas, seolah-olah dia memelihara gurun pasir di sini. Lalu, dari semua kemiripian dengan penjara bawah tanah yang dia ciptakan ini, aku melihat gerbang yang besar, seperti gerbang di kastel-kastel kerajaan. Hanya saja ini semacam portal tanpa arah.

"O-ke," kata Renji, kepalanya mendongak untuk melihat gerbang itu keseluruhan. "Jadi, apakah kami harus berpegangan tangan agar tidak terpisah satu sama lain, atau sesuatu yang sama bodohnya?"

Urahara tertawa renyah, membuat aku menoleh dengan cepat ke arahnya. Hitsugaya tampak tertegun dengan gerbang itu. Sama halnya semua vampir akan menggunakan ini untuk melintas ke mana saja, tetapi tidak sebesar seperti yang Urahara buat ini. Kurasa dia terlalu bersemangat, untuk suatu alasan.

"Tidak, ini sesimpel kalian pertama kali mendarat ke bumi. Kita hanya perlu mengucapkan ke mana akan pergi, dan gerbang ini akan membawa kita tepat ke sana." Urahara menepuk-nepuk pintunya. "Sayangnya tempat yang dituju acak, sehingga kita tidak bisa berada langsung di titik itu."

"Bagus," gerutu Renji, bola matanya berputar ke kanan. "Kurasa kau butuh benda lain. GPS? Peta? Oh, ayolah."

Aku meninggalkan Renji yang menggerutu di tempatnya, berjalan menuju gerbang yang menjulang tinggi itu, seolah-olah akan menabrak langit. "Kapan kita bisa segera pergi?" tanya Hitsugaya yang jongkok di samping gerbang.

Kami menghentikan drama ini dan berdiri di depan gerbang. Urahara maju satu langkah untuk menyentuh pintunya. Perlahan tapi pasti, pintu itu terbuka, tidak memperlihatkan apa-apa kecuali cahaya putih yang berpendar dari sana. Ini mendatangkan gambaran tentang pintu-pintu di dongeng yang jika masuk kita akan melihat beribu-ribu atau bahkan berjuta-juta—

Pikiranku kembali terfokus saat melihat Urahara menggumamkan sesuatu di pintu itu. "New Jersey." Sayup-sayup aku mendengar suaranya yang parau.

Setelah itu kami melangkah melewati ambang pintu.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Reply Review:

**Naruzhea AiChi**, Ichigo ada di rumahnya kok, hehe. Kan di sini pake PoV Rukia, jadi gak bisa diceritain *dor* Bentar lagi kok ada scene mereka di chapter selanjutnya, keep RnR :D Makasih Reviewnya!

**Maknae Kazuma**, Huehehe, hampir loh, hampir! XD. Wah? Masa sih? Saya gak pernah baca novel karya Collins, cuma pernah nonton yg judulnya 'Hunger Games' itu, huehehe. Syukurlah kalo kamu seneng :D Makasih Reviewnya!

**Hina chan**, Yak, ini udah dilanjut. Makasih Reviewnya! :D

**Wakamiya Hikaru**, Hehe, gak ada kata terlambat buat Review fic saya XD. Makasih Reviewnya! :D

**Owwie Owl**, XDD, makasih buat Reviewnya!

**shiyuna shime**, Huehehe, ini udah dilajut. Makasih Reviewnya! :D

**beby-chan**, Padahal saya gak bisa buat action, huehehe, paling cuma tendang-menghindar-kabur-mati *dor* Untuk nasip Ichigo, nanti diceritain di chapter 7! Keep RnR yaa~! Makasih Reviewnya! :D

Fiuh, akhirnya update juga! Tadi sempet bingung di beberapa scene. Contohnya, ketika Rukia lewat di depan cafe. Daripada cuma lewat, besss, trus nyampe di toko Urahara kan datar gitu, jadi saya tambahin lagi dengan adegan buang-mayat-sembarangan-gak-ke-tong-sampah.

Karena udah lama gak di-update, semoga gak ada yg lupa sama alurnya ya =.=a. Untuk yg penasaran dengan keberadaan si jeruk berjalan itu, akan ditampilkan (?) di chapter 7! Keep Read n Review ;)

Akhir kata, terima kasih buat para Reviewer maupun para Silent Readers. Jumpa lagi di chapter berikutnya!


	7. The Blood Warfare

**Sweet Yet Voiceless**

**Genre: Supernatural, Fantasy**

**Pair: Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia**

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo**

* * *

Rintik-rintik hujan mulai membuat noktah-noktah di kulitku saat kami tiba, dan beberapa detik kemudian menjadi sangat deras. Orang-orang mulai berjalan tergesa-gesa, membuat perlindungan sementara dengan tasnya atau bahkan dengan koran tipis yang mereka pegang erat-erat di atas kepalanya. Satu kompleks rumah lebih sepi dibandingkan New York kapan saja. Trio gadis sedang berusaha menyeberang saat sebuah mobil feri menderu lewat, dan bersamaan, mereka memekik ketika air hujan bercipratan ke jinsnya.

"_Kita tidak punya waktu banyak-banyak di sini."_ Urahara meremas bahuku, dan aku menoleh untuk tidak melihat keadaan tiga gadis itu. Renji sudah berdiri di seberang trotoar bersama Hitsugaya. Hujan deras membuat mereka hanya seperti bayang-bayang dari kejauhan. _"Aku merasakan sesuatu yang ganjil. Seperti... ada yang bertarung di sebuah tebing."_

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku untuk melihat tebing yang Urahara maksudkan. Jauh sekali, dan itu di sekitar pegunungan, setelah menerobos hutan. Di antara ratusan rumah yang berjejer rapi di sini, aku tidak tahu di mana rumah Ichigo. Atau, lebih parahnya, dia bukan berada di area ini.

"_Kalian pergi duluan ke sana."_ Aku berdiri di hadapan Renji dan Hitsugaya. Aku menganggukkan kepala kepada Urahara yang masih menunggu. _"Urahara bilang, ada yang bertarung di tebing itu. Aku harus pergi mencari Ichigo."_

"Apakah kau yakin satu di antara kami tidak perlu ikut?" tanya Renji, dan suaranya tercampur dengan deras hujan. Aku menggeleng.

Perasaanku tidak enak saat mereka bertiga pergi, menghilang begitu saja di tengah udara. Bau logam samar-samar yang biasanya tercium saat hujan membasahi aspal sekarang menyengat hidungku. Aku berdiri di sini seperti orang bodoh tanpa arah, jadi aku segera melangkahkan kaki.

Sejurus kemudian, paru-paruku terasa seperti terbakar. Aku menarik napas lewat mulutku, dan mataku sedikit melotot. Entah kenapa, aku merasa sangat takut. Bukan semacam mempunyai penglihatan akan masa depan yang mungkin membawaku pada kematian, tetapi ini lain perkara. Otakku memberitahu kalau aku harus bergerak secepat mungkin, bisikan samar-samar yang sama seperti malam di NYU mulai bergetar di benakku. Dari awal, mempunyai kepekaan yang tinggi sangatlah menguntungkan bagi seorang vampir, karena dia bisa merasakan apa saja yang sedang terjadi di sekitarnya.

Dan, aku sangat membutuhkannya untuk mencari Ichigo.

Tampaknya dia tidak jauh dari sini. Jadi, aku mengikuti ke mana kakiku akan membawaku. Yang mungkin akan membawaku ke medan perang, atau bahkan kematian.

(*)(*)(*)

Dengan cepat aku membuka pintu dari sebuah rumah yang tampak mengerikan kalau saja pekarangannya tidak berantakan. Begitu aku masuk, hawa panas langsung menyengat kulitku, seolah-olah memakai penghangat ruangan yang berlebihan. Napasku tercekat di tenggorokan saat aku melihat bercak darah di lantai, membentuk garis panjang menuju ruang ke dalamnya, seolah-olah seperti melukis dengan kuas. Dindingnya retak di beberapa bagian, dan banyak kaca yang pecah berserakan di bawah.

_Gawat._

Petir menyambar dan membuat cahaya yang mengilat menembus jendela. Aku mendapatkan Grimmjow berdiri di depan Ichigo yang sedang meringis, memegangi kakinya yang terus mengalami pendarahan. Sepertinya mereka menyadari keberadaanku, karena saat itu Grimmjow menolehkan kepalanya dengan pelan, lalu memberikan seringaian menyeramkannya. Aku melihat ke belakang Grimmjow, mati-matian berusaha untuk tidak bergerak menghampiri Ichigo yang mulai mengerang karena luka begitu banyak di tubuhnya.

Tapi, aku tidak sanggup untuk menahan diri.

Dengan cepat aku berlari menghampirinya, tetapi aku tahu ini adalah hal yang paling bodoh. Mendekati Ichigo sama saja dengan menghampiri Grimmjow secara tidak langsung. Sebelum dia bisa menendangkan kakinya lagi ke perutku, aku menahannya dengan kedua lengan, dan terpental hingga menabrak tembok. Mau bagaimanapun, akibatnya tidak akan berkurang walaupun ditahan dengan tameng besi. Aku berusaha bangun dari reruntuhan.

"Aku sudah muak untuk bermain kejar-kejaran lagi." Mataku membeliak saat melihat Grimmjow mengangkat satu tangannya. Ichigo tidak bisa mengambil langkah mundur. Berdiri saja sudah tidak mampu, apalagi berlari dari sana. Aku ingin menerjangnya dari belakang, tetapi apa daya, semua otot di tubuhku terasa diremukkan oleh robot besar. "Karena sudah waktunya untuk kau berakhir di tempat ini."

"_Tunggu, Grimmjow! Aku bisa—"_

Tanpa tedeng aling-aling, tangan kanan Grimmjow menembus dada Ichigo. Pemuda itu beku selama sedetik, lalu detik berikutnya mulai berteriak—dan teriakannya mengoyak udara. Aku melihatnya di depan mataku, bagaimana saat tangannya tertarik keluar dengan kasar, Ichigo memuntahkan banyak darah dari mulutnya, kejadian itu terjadi begitu cepat hingga membuat cairan lambungku naik ke tenggorokan. Di balik tangan yang berlumuran darah itu, sebuah benda berpendar. Dari sini aku bisa merasakan getaran-getaran aneh dari benda itu—Hougyoku. Rasanya seperti listrik yang menyengat kulitku, dan harus kuakui, itu membuatku merasa lebih baik.

Tapi, aku tidak menggubrisnya. Mataku hanya beralih kepada Ichigo yang tergeletak sambil terengah-engah. Matanya terpejam dan keringat membasahi tubuhnya. Dengan susah payah aku berdiri, berjalan tergopoh-gopoh untuk berlutut di sampingnya. Dan kali ini, Grimmjow terlalu sibuk untuk menendangku seperti serangga.

"Ini... ini indah sekali." Aku mendengarnya berbicara kepada dirinya sendiri, cahaya pendaran itu membuatnya terpukau. Dari belakang, aku bisa merasakan mata Grimmjow seolah-olah mengintimidasiku. Aku berusaha untuk tidak menganggapnya ada di sana, tetapi percuma saat benda dengan tekanan kuat itu seolah menekan punggungku, mengimpitku hingga aku kehabisan napas.

Aku hanya sedang mencoba untuk tidak menangis.

"Diam di sana dan tunggu hingga manusia itu kehabisan darah." Aku mempunyai firasat kalau Grimmjow sedang tersenyum mengejek di belakangku. Dengan lelah aku menekankan kuku ke dalam lututku.

"_Pergilah."_ Aku menggigit bibir bawahku saat melihat lebih banyak darah yang merembes keluar. _"Aku mohon."_

Aku bisa bernapas lega seolah-olah baru keluar dari permukaan laut yang dalam saat merasakan desakan kuat itu menghilang dari sana, dan aku segera menggenggam tangan Ichigo. Wajahnya pucat.

Aku ingin berkata, _tenang, Ichigo, aku ada di sini_. Alih-alih aku semakin meremas tangannya, dan kulihat dia membuka matanya dengan pelan. Iris _amber_-nya kian meredup. Aku tidak sampai hati untuk melihat keadaan Ichigo yang seperti ini. Sambil terisak, aku menempelkan keningku ke punggung tangannya.

Dia sedang meregang nyawa, dan aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain berlutut di sampingnya.

"Rukia," desisnya lemah. Napasnya semakin pendek dan cepat, aku takut kalau-kalau itu adalah kata terakhir yang bisa dia ucapkan. Giginya bergemeletuk, tetapi berhasil saat melanjutkan, "Aku tahu... cepat atau lambat ini akan terjadi. Tetapi, seandainya... terjadi lebih lambat..."

Air mataku meluncur dengan cepat di atas pipi, aku tidak bisa membendungnya lagi. Kedua tanganku gemetaran saat membungkus tangan Ichigo yang lemah, darah kering dari seluruh tubuhnya. Dan, merupakan suatu mukjizat Ichigo bisa bertahan dengan luka menganga di dadanya. Garis keturunan vampir masih menopang setiap napas yang dia tarik. "Aku tidak tahu... sampai kapan aku akan bertahan." Jari-jarinya yang panjang berhasil menemukan jalannya ke pipiku, kemudian dengan perlahan mengusap pergi air mata ini. Kelima jari itu gemetar, lembap saat menyentuh permukaan kulitku. Entah bagaimana, air mataku tumpah semakin banyak saat melihat dia tersenyum lemah. _Bodoh_, aku merutuk dalam hati. _Jika kau mempunyai waktu untuk tersenyum, akan lebih baik jika kau gunakan untuk memulihkan dirimu._

Bibir Ichigo bergerak-gerak tanpa suara, kalaupun sebaliknya, semua yang dia katakan akan mustahil kudengar karena suara petir yang meraung keras.

_Jangan._

Mataku membelalak saat tangannya terkulai lemah di pangkuanku. Kubangan darah membuat corakan tinta di bajuku, tapi aku tidak peduli. Seandainya aku bisa mengatakan sesuatu, aku akan melakukannya bahkan jika suaraku harus habis.

Tubuh Ichigo tidak lagi naik turun untuk mengambil napas. Melainkan diam. Kepalaku tiba-tiba saja menjadi sakit, seolah-olah baru saja ditimpah batu yang besar, dan perutku melilit. Aku membungkam mulutku dengan punggung tangan agar tidak menjerit.

_Seandainya terjadi lebih lambat._

Seandainya aku datang lebih cepat, hal seperti ini tidak akan terjadi.

Aku terus berlutut di situ, merenung. Mataku tidak berani melihat wajah Ichigo, hanya terpaku kepada tangannya yang berbaring di sisinya. Otakku tidak memberikan perintah apa-apa, atau mungkin aku yang menolaknya untuk meninggalkan tempat ini. Aku hanya belum siap menerima. Menerima kenyataan yang ada di hadapanku. Semua terjadi begitu cepat, sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa memproses apa yang sedang kulihat.

Aku lelah—putus asa, lebih tepatnya. Semua orang yang kucintai harus berakhir meninggal di hadapanku, dan aku melihatnya tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Walau begitu, aku tetap menunggu. Berharap seperti anak kecil yang memohon saat ada bintang jatuh.

Namun tidak terjadi apa-apa. Bintang jatuh itu adalah bintang yang sudah mati. Tidak ada harapan. Tidak ada mimpi.

Perasaan buruk itu benar. Tetapi, mengetahuinya menjadi kenyataan tidak membuatku takjub. Ini sangat berantakan. Selangkah terlambat, habis perkara. Otakku mengatakan ini sudah selesai, benar-benar selesai, dan aku harus segera beranjak dari sini. Kembali pada tujuan utama—membunuh Aizen yang sekarang sudah naik satu tingkat lebih kuat. Aku benar-benar mengalami pergolakan batin, dan sekarang sedang berusaha untuk melawan dan menerima kenyataannya.

Tapi, aku merasakan diriku sendiri bangkit dari tempat itu. Selama sedetik aku kembali bimbang, namun aku cepat-cepat berlari pergi dari sana, sebelum aku menangis lagi.

(*)(*)(*)

Mataku berkunang-kunang saat tiba di tebing yang tinggi itu, dan tampaknya kakiku tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi. Aku melihat Renji—juga Hitsugaya—tengah berbicara dengan Grimmjow. Sementara Urahara bersama dua vampir lain, aku lihat mereka berada di sisi lain bersama Aizen. Percikan air hujan semakin keras memukul-mukul lenganku, dan aku merasa bisa ambruk kapan saja.

Untungnya, akal sehatku masih berjalan saat melihat mereka bergerak dengan cepat. Grimmjow melesat ke arah Renji dan aku lihat samar-samar matanya melotot penuh hawa ingin membunuh. Teriakan Hitsugaya membuatku sadar, jadi aku mengarahkan tanganku tepat ke kepala Grimmjow, dan api langsung tertembak keluar.

Vampir itu dengan mudah menghindari, tapi aku bisa melihat pipi kirinya sedikit terbakar. Dia mendesis, dan bola matanya dengan liar mencari-cari. Aku menghilang dari tempatku berdiri, lalu sejurus kemudian langsung berada di depan Grimmjow hanya untuk memukulnya hingga terpental sejauh beberapa meter. Meninjunya sama saja seperti meninju tiang besi.

"_Rukia_._"_ Gumam Hitsugaya. Wajahnya lebam, sama seperti Renji—kurasa mereka terkena telak pukulan Grimmjow. Tidak heran sampai meninggalkan bekas. _"Kau..."_ Mata Hitsugaya teralih pada corak darah yang luntur di pakaianku, air mukanya berubah saat itu juga. _"Apa yang terjadi?"_

Aku memejamkan mataku yang terasa berat, air hujan mengalir ke belakang punggungku. _"Grimmjow."_

Renji mengangkat tangannya untuk mengguncang bahuku. Dia sama khawatirnya seperti Hitsugaya. _"Semua baik-baik saja? Bagaimana keadaan Ichigo?"_

Aku mengepal tanganku yang berdenyut-denyut, dan gerahamku saling bergemeletuk. Alih-alih menjawab, aku hanya menggeleng kepala dengan lemah, seolah-olah hanya itu yang tersisa dariku. _"Sudah terlambat. Aku... aku tidak tahu... aku sama sekali tidak melakukan apa-apa."_

Alis Renji mengernyit, dan genggaman tangannya lepas dari bahuku. Dia sama terpukulnya seperti aku, tetapi Hitsugaya hanya menghela napas dengan berat. Anehnya masih bisa kudengar di antara hujan yang saling berkejaran ini. Aku melirik Grimmjow yang sudah pulih dari tempatnya berdiri, dan sekarang dia benar-benar marah. Matanya berkilat-kilat ke arahku. Kuharap aku sudah memperingatkannya.

"Sialan." Bibirnya mengatup tajam, begitu pula dengan tangannya yang saling mengepal. Sekali dia menetapkan targetnya, Grimmjow tidak akan membiarkannya lari. Aku tidak butuh bisikan "Rukia" yang tajam dari Renji, aku hanya berlari menerjangnya, tanpa memperhitungkan akan jadi apa nanti pertarungan ini. Namun gerakanku terhenti saat merasakan tekanan besar dari sisi yang lain, aku melihat Grimmjow pun membeliakkan matanya. Aku menoleh ke sumber tekanan berat ini—rupanya berasal dari tempat Urahara dan Aizen bertarung.

"_Apa-apaan ini?"_ Aku mendengar suara Hitsugaya dalam pikiranku, tetapi aku hanya diam membeku di sana. Lalu, beberapa detik kemudian, terjadi ledakan hebat di tempat itu. Air hujan menghapus asap tebal itu hingga berkurang setengahnya, dan kemudian memperlihatkan sosok baru. Aizen yang sudah menjadi pemilik atas Hougyoku itu, dia 'bermetamorfosis' dan rupanya menjadi sangat menggelikan.

Grimmjow menghilang di tengah-tengah udara. Dan, berada di samping tuannya beberapa detik kemudian.

"_Tampaknya Aizen sudah berubah wujud. Dia telah bersatu dengan Hougyoku. Lihat—" _Renji menganggukkan kepalanya kepada bola kecil yang tengah melayang-layang di depan dada Aizen beberapa senti. _"Benda itu membuatnya menjadi vampir yang terkuat sekarang, dan kita tidak mempunyai cara apa pun untuk membunuhnya."_

"_Ya, kecuali kau hancurkan benda itu."_

"_Aku mempunyai firasat kalau mendekatinya akan sangat sulit."_

Aku menyipitkan mataku untuk melihat lebih jeli. _"Siapa dua vampir yang tengah bertarung bersamanya itu?"_

Renji melirikku. _"Orangtua Ichigo."_

Lagi-lagi perasaan itu menghantamku, padahal aku sudah berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk melupakan semua emosi yang bergejolak, dan hanya memusatkannya untuk membunuh Aizen. Aku mengerjapkan mataku dengan kencang, dan membukanya lagi untuk melihat pertarungan itu. Aku bahkan bisa melihat mereka seolah-olah dibakar oleh matahari.

"_Kita harus ke sana."_ Kata Hitsugaya dengan serius, tetapi aku bisa melihat pandangan matanya tidak terfokus ke mana pun. Aku tahu, kami bukanlah vampir veteran seperti orang-orang di sana—yang mungkin akan menghempaskan kami ke pohon seperti serangga. Tetapi, aku tidak akan tahu sebelum mencobanya.

Aku melakukan ini bukan untuk siapa-siapa, atau pada awalnya aku berpikir seperti itu. Tetapi sekarang, aku merasa kalau aku melakukan ini untuk Ichigo. Dari awal aku tidak pernah tertarik untuk ikut dalam pertempuran, apalagi sampai menginjakkan kaki di medan perang—aku akan lebih memilih tinggal di New York untuk membersihkan sisanya. Katakan saja, aku sama sekali tidak mahir dalam bertarung.

Saat tiba di sana, keadaan tidak bisa lebih hancur lagi. Tanahnya retak, dan retakannya membentuk jaring laba-laba yang besar. Beberapa pohon pun patah seperti korek api, dan sisanya hangus terbakar. Diam-diam aku menembakkan api ke belakang Aizen.

Api itu menghilang begitu saja, bahkan sebelum sampai di punggungnya. Aku mengerutkan alis saat melihat apiku lenyap di tengah-tengah udara. Apakah dia baru saja memindahkannya ke dimensi lain?

"_Menyeramkan jika kita berakhir seperti api tersebut. Jika kita menyerangnya dari jauh, itu tidak akan menghasilkan apa-apa, tetapi kalau mendekatinya sembarangan, kita akan mati begitu saja seperti debu."_ Renji bergidik di sampingku, dan kesimpulannya hanya membuatku semakin putus asa. _Apa yang harus kulakukan?_

Tetapi, mata Hitsugaya terus mengamati setiap gerakan mereka dengan jeli. Dia tidak memberi komentar apa-apa.

"_Apa kau menemukan sesuatu?"_ Selidik punya selidik, aku bertanya padanya. Hitsugaya menggeleng pelan, memberikan respons negatif untukku. Tetapi aku tetap meyakinkan diriku sendiri kalau setiap benda yang hidup di sini pasti mempunyai kelemahan. Dan, pertanyaan besar muncul di kepalaku. Apa kelemahan orang ini?

Urahara melesat maju bersama seorang vampir pria yang kuyakin adalah ayah Ichigo. Mereka mengerahkan semua kemampuan yang mereka miliki—baik bertahan, menghindar, maupun menyerang—tetapi tidak ada satupun yang bisa melukai monster itu. Hal terakhir yang didapatkan mereka berdua adalah kesia-siaan.

Urahara melirikku, yang artinya dia tahu aku berada di sini bersama Renji dan Hitsugaya. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke tempat lain, tidak ingin berkontak mata dengannya yang bisa berarti apa saja. Aku juga melihat Grimmjow berdiri di belakang Aizen, seolah-olah dia ketakutan dan meminta tempat berlindung di sana. Tetapi dia tersenyum menyeringai padaku.

"_Kau tidak akan bisa melakukan apa-apa."_ Suaranya menyusup ke kepalaku, dan aku tidak mengubah satu sel pun raut wajahku. _"Tuan Aizen yang sekarang tidak bisa kalian sentuh. Menyerahlah."_

Kulihat Renji menggertakkan gerahamnya, air hujan telah membuat sungai kecil di antara matanya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan Renji, karena diam seperti itu bukan kebiasaannya—yang berarti dia sedang berbicara dengan Hitsugaya. Aku menahan napasku tiba-tiba, merasakan tekanan kuat yang menguar di sekitar vampir-vampir ini.

Beberapa menit kemudian, bersamaan ketika Hitsugaya, Renji, dan Grimmjow menghilang, Aizen sudah berada di antara kami.

Saat aku membeliakkan mataku, semuanya menjadi hancur berantakan.

(*)(*)(*)

Aku menangkap suara pijakan langkah kaki yang mendekat. Semakin lama semakin dekat, lalu suara itu berhenti seolah-olah menabrak dinding. Aku tidak bisa merasakan tanganku, begitu pula dengan kedua kakiku yang mati begitu saja. Tetapi aku masih bisa bernapas. Maksudku, ini bukan seperti fase menuju kematian.

Yang terakhir kali aku lihat hanyalah Aizen dengan wajah datarnya berada di tengah-tengah kami dan... aku berakhir dengan tengkurap di atas tanah. Aku tidak bisa mendengar apa-apa kecuali hujan yang terus memukul-mukul punggungku, tapi saat mencoba untuk memutar tubuhku, semuanya menjadi jelas.

Urahara, dan dua vampir yang lainnya telah berbaring di tempat yang berbeda-beda. Luka di tubuh mereka begitu parah, dan seolah-olah belum cukup mengerikan, aku tidak melihat teman-temanku di mana pun. Aku meringis saat menggerakkan satu ototku. Ini benar-benar mimpi buruk.

Dan, mimpi buruk pertamanya, monster itu berdiri menjulang di hadapanku. Bahkan saat diguyur hujan, dia tampak terlindungi oleh payung.

"Kelihatannya hanya kau yang tersisa." Suaranya aneh, seolah-olah ada 4 orang yang bercampur di dalamnya. "Kau tidak mendapatkan luka yang serius daripada mereka bertiga." Dia menganggukkan kepalanya ke sisi yang berbeda, tempat di mana tiga vampir itu tidak bergerak. Aku hanya bisa melihat ke bawah.

Aku mencoba untuk berdiri, tetapi lututku gemetar dan aku tidak berhasil melakukannya. Hanya dengan berdiri saja, aku dibuat tidak bisa bernapas. _W__ell_, itu tidak bagus. _"Apa maumu?"_

Menyeringai itu satu hal. Dia tidak menjawab. Akan lebih ringan jika aku bisa mengulur waktu dengan berbicara, hanya tampaknya dia bukan vampir yang banyak omong. Aku mengerutkan alisku padanya, kemudian aku menatap ke sisi yang lain. Sebelum aku sempat mengembuskan napasku, jari-jarinya sudah mencengkeram leherku.

"Nah," ucapnya sambil tersenyum, dan itu yang membuatku tidak nyaman. Napasku tercekat, jari-jarinya terlalu erat menggenggam sehingga aku bisa merasakan tulangnya di kulitku. Kedua tanganku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Otakku terlalu panik untuk mencari cara agar bisa selamat dari situasi ini. Aku tidak bisa melihat kemungkinan apa-apa. Mungkin yang bisa kulakukan hanya menunggu. "Rukia Kuchiki. Sayang sekali bibit unggul sepertimu harus berakhir di tempat ini. Seandainya tidak ikut untuk menjaga manusia itu, kau bisa hidup tenang di Soul Society."

Baiklah, aku sebenarnya tidak suka mengatakan ini, tetapi jika ingin membunuhku, akan lebih baik jika kau melakukannya dengan cepat.

Aku hampir sampai pada batasnya saat sesosok bayangan hitam berada di atas kepala Aizen. Bayangan itu membuatku membuka mata, memberikan gambaran gerhana matahari yang kelam, dan saat mendekat, aku bisa melihat dengan lebih jelas lagi.

Itu Ichigo. Dia mengangkat pedang hitamnya tinggi-tinggi ke udara, mengeritkan giginya menjadi sebuah geraman, dan menancapkannya tepat di dada Aizen.

Pedang hitam itu menembusnya seperti memotong daging. Tepat di depan mataku, aku bisa melihat Aizen membelalakkan mata cokelatnya, bibirnya terbata-bata, kemudian dari ujung pedang itu, sebuah cahaya berpendar.

Hougyoku yang pecah.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Reply Review:

**Reiji Mitsurugi**, Wah, makasih banyak Senpai! Tapi, ini saya juga masih proses belajar. Makasih Reviewnya! :D

**Naruzhea AiChi**, Benarkah? Padahal saya gak pernah baca novel Harry Potter, paling cuma nonton filmnya aja. Ini udah ketemu kok, walaupun agak asem-asem sepet gimanaa gitu XD. Makasih Reviewnya! :D

**hendrik . widyawati**, Romance kayaknya gak terlalu banyak di chapter ini, tapi saya udah usahakan mereka ketemu XD. Makasih Reviewnya! :D

**beby-chan**, Wah, senang rasanya kalo kamu bisa menikmati fic ini XD. Ini udah dilanjut, maaf kalo lama. Makasih Reviewnya! :D

**Maknae Kazuma**, Huehehe, saya juga gregetan karena mereka gak ketemu *dor* Makasih Reviewnya yaa! :D

**shiyuna shime**, Huehehe, makasih yaa! Sorry kalo lama, RnR lagi yak! :D

Finally, bisa update lagi. Ya, ada yg pengen saya omongin, jadi kita langsung aja:

Pertama, awalnya saya pengen buat chapter ini jadi full-actions, tetapi—selain kelemahan saya dalam mendefinisikan gaya bertarung—suara hati saya berkata lain: _F*** actions. I need more IchiRuki romance!_ Jadi, di chapter ini saya membuat Aizen sangat berkuasa, dan untouchable (supaya yg laen kalah dan karakter utama kita segera muncul XD)

Kedua, sebenernya udah dijelasin di chapter 5 kalo gak salah (?), kalo setiap vampir punya kelebihan masing2. Bisa mengeluarkan api (Rukia, Aizen), martial-arts (Grimmjow, Hitsugaya, Renji), dan ahli pedang (Ichimaru). Ide untuk Ichigo yg 'talenta vampir'-nya adalah ahli pedang juga, muncul bahkan sebelum fic ini di-publish. Jadi, saya bener2 bersemangat untuk menulis chapter ini (bagian akhirnya aja kok, atasnya gak tega), walaupun pendek yah =.=a

Ketiga, saya belum memikirkan talenta apa yg dimiliki Urahara serta orangtua Ichigo—lebih tepatnya saya gak tau—jadi, yah, keuntungan pake sudut pandang orang pertama gak usah nyeritain bagian mereka. *dor*

Keempat, mohon maaf kalau update-nya jadi lama begini. Wah, kenapa ya? Tiada hari tanpa ulangan di sekolah, jadi gak bisa buka komputer di rumah (ini gak penting banget).

Ya, segitu aja yg ingin saya sampaikan. Yg ingin meninggalkan Review silakan, yg nggak juga gak apa2 XD. Ketemu lagi on next chapter!


	8. My New Soul

**Sweet Yet Voiceless**

**Genre: Supernatural, Fantasy**

**Pair: Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia**

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo**

* * *

Walaupun sudah tidak punya tenaga, mataku masih bisa melebar saat melihat sosok itu. Tidak percaya, tentu saja. Aizen dengan refleks melepaskan genggaman tangannya di leherku, dan dahinya berkerut marah. Aku tidak merasa takut lagi. Entah karena Ichigo berada di sini, atau aku mempunyai firasat pertarungan ini akan usai setelah benda itu hancur ditembus bilah pedang.

Aku merasa terguncang, sampai lupa kalau Ichigo akan hidup kembali setelah benda itu diangkat dari jantungnya.

Aizen mengerang dan tubuhnya merunduk saat kepingan-kepingan Hougyoku itu menghantam tanah. Ketika tangan Ichigo menyentuh bahuku, kami sudah berpindah ke tempat yang lebih jauh dari maniak itu.

Raut wajah Ichigo sangat khawatir saat melihatku dalam-dalam. Dia berlutut di hadapanku. "Rukia, kau baik-baik saja?"

Kelopak mataku mengedip dalam ketidakpercayaan. Untuk benar-benar memastikan, aku mengangkat tangan kananku, menelusuri tulang pipinya dengan jari jemariku. Mataku mencari-cari di setiap inci wajahnya. Bibir Ichigo menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Lalu tangannya menggenggam jari-jariku yang gemetar, menekannya, seolah-olah mencari kehangatan di sana.

"Ya, Rukia. Ini benar-benar, benar-benar aku."

Tanpa berpikir panjang, aku menjatuhkan tubuhku ke pelukannya. Memeluk bahunya dengan erat, dan menenggelamkan wajahku di lehernya yang jenjang. Aku merasakan tangannya mengusap punggungku, sambil terus berkata, "Tenang, aku ada di sini. Maaf kalau aku membuatmu menunggu lama."

Aku masih terisak saat Ichigo memegang pinggangku untuk melepaskan diri, kemudian kedua jarinya meraih daguku, memaksaku untuk melihat dalam-dalam ke matanya yang kini sudah berubah menjadi merah darah. "Kumohon, jangan menangis lagi. Wajahmu menjadi kusut," katanya dengan lembut, dan aku membiarkan ibu jarinya sekali lagi menghapus air mataku.

Aku mengangguk pelan. Kemudian merasakan mata Ichigo menyapu ke sekeliling leherku. "_Well_, kau memakai kalung sekarang."

Aku tidak tahu apa yang dibicarakannya. Tapi saat aku menelusuri kulit leherku dengan dua jari, rasanya sakit. Tampaknya genggaman Aizen meninggalkan bekas dan membuat cincin berwarna ungu yang melingkar di leherku.

Dengan tidak sengaja aku melihat ke seluruh tubuhnya. Utuh seperti sedia kala. Tidak ada lubang menganga di jantungnya yang membuat cairan lambungku naik ke tenggorokan. Dan pedangnya berkilat saat mataku melihat tepat ke arahnya.

"Apa kau..." Pupilnya dengan ragu-ragu memandang ke bawah kakiku. _"Apa kau bisa mendengarku?"_

Aku menarik napas dan menahannya. _"Ya."_

Kata-katanya bergulung di dalam benakku seperti ombak. Aku tidak pernah merasa setenang ini hanya dengan mendengar suaranya. Dia tersenyum lega, kemudian meremas pergelangan tanganku dengan tangan kirinya yang kosong.

"_Tunggu sebentar di sini. Kurasa menghancurkan benda itu tidak akan betul-betul membunuhnya."_

Sebelum Ichigo bisa beranjak, aku mencengkeram lengan bajunya. _"Jangan pergi." _Kebahagiaan yang meluap di dalam diriku membuatku ingin menumpahkannya sekarang juga. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku _belum_ bisa melakukannya sekarang.

Ichigo membuka mulutnya, tetapi untuk suatu alasan dia mengurungkan kembali, apa saja yang ingin dia katakan padaku. _"Aku tidak akan lama. Senna sedang membantu teman-temanmu di tempat yang lain, setidaknya aku juga harus melakukan hal yang sama."_

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, bahkan saat aku melepaskan lengannya. Wajahku berpaling ke sisi yang lain, mencoba untuk tidak melihat trio vampir yang mungkin masih berbaring di sana.

Beberapa detik kemudian, mata Ichigo dan aku sama-sama membeliak saat melihat Aizen berada di tengah-tengah kami. Mendadak api tertembak keluar dari telapak tangannya, dan membuat ledakan yang cukup besar.

"Sial," Ichigo mendesis, tapi tidak ada api yang membakar tubuhnya, bahkan sehelai rambutnya. Tetapi api itu justru merambat ke pakaianku, melahap di bagian bahu. Untungnya air hujan segera memadamkannya, membuat suara desisan yang tidak nyaman di telingaku. Dan kurasa, aku sedikit berjengit.

Rupa vampir itu cukup berantakan, karena tidak ada Hougyoku yang menopangnya lagi. Tetapi, walaupun begitu, Aizen masih mampu untuk mengeluarkan kekuatannya. Ichigo menyerang, tubuhnya sedikit direndahkan, dan pedangnya terhunus ke depan. Aizen menahan dengan tangan kosong, tapi dia sedikit tergeser ke belakang.

Otakku memberi perintah agar aku segera melakukan sesuatu, tapi aku tidak tahu apa. Tanpa berpikir panjang, aku menembakkan bola api ke bawah kakiknya; berspekulasi bahwa dia mungkin akan mengambil jarak mundur. Tapi lagi-lagi, bola api itu lenyap di tengah udara.

Aku melihat Ichigo berhenti memaksakan dirinya, melainkan tercenung. Aku bisa menyimpulkan kalau perlindungan yang menghampar di sekitarnya adalah berkat benda itu, dan Aizen tampaknya tidak mengetahui kalau dia akan dibakar oleh api ini. Karena Ichigo melemah dalam sedetik, Aizen segera menyikutnya hingga dia terperosok jauh ke sisi kanan.

Dia menghampirinya, namun Ichigo belum cukup pulih dari ketidakseimbangannya. Aku beranjak berdiri, berlari ke arahnya—mencoba untuk tidak menimbulkan suara apa pun—lalu meninjunya agar rencananya batal. Dan ternyata berhasil. Semudah aku meninju pohon—yang secara harfiah tidak akan bergerak.

_Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?_

Bukankah barusan dia terlindungi? Api yang tadi lenyap. Aku melihat ke telapak tanganku. Tidak ada apa-apa di sana, hanya kulit pucat yang basah karena air hujan. Mataku lalu teralih pada Ichigo yang berada di belakangku, punggung tangannya diusapkan ke sudut bibirnya yang sedikit tergores. Anggukkan kepalanya mengatakan kalau dia baik-baik saja. Sebaliknya, aku memberikan tatapan yang ganjil.

Seolah-olah api itu lenyap bukan karena Aizen.

Tetapi, Ichigo.

"_Ada apa?"_ tanya Ichigo, sadar akan raut wajahku yang berbeda.

Aku mengedikkan bahu dengan kaku. _"Apa yang kau rasakan?"_

Ichigo melihat ke tempat di mana dia menyerang Aizen, dan aku yang mencoba untuk menembakkan bola-bola api. _"Tidak ada. Sama sekali."_

"_Jadi itu benar."_ Aku memutar tubuhku. _"Ada sesuatu—entah apa itu—yang membuatmu terlindungi dari api. Saat Aizen meledakkan api miliknya, hanya aku yang terbakar."_

"_Juga dengan api milikmu yang lenyap di tengah-tengah udara."_

"_Tepat sekali. Kurasa, itu sama seperti hamparan pelindung milik Hougyoku, sesaat sebelum kau datang, api dan debu itu digambarkan sama."_

Ichigo mengeratkan genggamannya. Seolah-olah dia sudah yakin akan memenangkan pertarungan ini. Aku meliriknya. _"Apa rencanamu?"_

"_Uh."_ Ichigo tergagap sambil memutar bola matanya. _"Bagaimana dengan mencoba untuk tidak terbunuh?"_

Aku memberikan senyum menyeringai. _"Yah, aku suka itu."_

Sejurus kemudian, Aizen sudah bangkit lebih cepat dari yang kuduga. Mata cokelatnya menatap dengan bengis ke arah kami, dan giginya saling mengatup rapat. Kurasa aku akan melihat beruang yang murka.

Aku mengingat saat bagaimana Renji kehilangan keseimbangannya karena Hitsugaya. Jadi, dengan rencanaku yang mempunyai lubang lebih banyak dari keju Swiss, aku berlari seadanya ke depan. Sementara Ichigo mengalihkan perhatiannya, aku membuat sapuan lebar dengan kakiku di bawah, dan keseimbangannya menjadi limbung. Aku melirik Ichigo saat itu juga, dan dia pun mengetahui apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Pedangnya ditancapkan tepat di telapak tangan Aizen saat dia jatuh terbaring di atas tanah. Waktu sudah dibuangnya untuk mengerang kesakitan, sementara tangan yang lainnya mencoba untuk melepas pedang itu. Secepat mungkin aku melompat tinggi-tinggi dan mengarahkan kedua telapak tanganku bersamaan ke bawah. Ichigo sudah menghilang dari sana, jadi tanpa ragu-ragu aku menembakkan bola api yang besar.

Api itu langsung meledak di tempatnya, menghancurkan bebatuan, dan mengalahkan air hujan yang turun. Saat aku berpijak di tanah, mataku yang membelalak ketakutan terpantul di pedang hitam Ichigo.

(*)(*)(*)

"_Kenapa pedangmu ada di sini? Ia bisa memenggalku hidup-hidup."_

Ichigo mengangkat satu tangannya dan menarik keluar benda tajam itu. _"Kurasa ia terpental dari ledakan api."_ Warna matanya yang bercampur dengan merah api bisa kulihat dengan jelas. Indah, walaupun rasanya begitu mencekat. _"Kau sudah melakukannya dengan baik. Di mana orangtuaku, ngomong-ngomong?"_

Aku setengah merunduk, berpura-pura tertarik akan ujung sepatuku sendiri. _"Mereka—"_

Embusan angin yang kuat memukul punggungku, dan saat aku berbalik, api itu sudah padam. Digantikan oleh asap kelabu yang memenuhi tempat itu, seolah-olah belum cukup parah, Aizen masih berdiri dengan angkuh di sana. Walaupun bajunya sudah berupa sobekan di sana-sini, melihatnya menarik napas yang penuh emosi membuatku tercekik.

"Sialan." Suaranya datar dan serak. "Aku tidak mungkin tumbang begitu saja oleh kalian berdua." Tangannya dengan cepat meremas kepalanya, seolah-olah mencari jawaban dari setiap helai rambutnya. Karena merasakan tekanan yang berbahaya, Ichigo berdiri satu langkah di depanku. Pedang hitamnya masih setia bertengger di sana.

Awalnya Aizen berjalan ke arah kami, tapi lama-lama menjadi cepat dan tidak wajar. "Kau mungkin berhasil menghancurkan benda itu, tetapi kau gagal _membunuhku!_ Vampir separuh manusia sepertimu, tidak berhak menghunuskan pedang padaku!" Teriakan Aizen semakin keras saat tinggal beberapa meter lagi dari kami, tetapi kakinya berhenti berjalan dan tubuhnya tersentak.

Ichigo terkejut sama sepertiku. Kakinya mengambil langkah mundur dan hampir menabrakku.

"_Apa, apa yang terjadi?"_ tanyaku tidak sabar.

Saat Ichigo membuka jalan, aku melihat ada cahaya yang berbentuk seperti jarum besar menembus dada Aizen—tepat di jantungnya. Cahaya itu putih, dengan warna biru sebagai garis luarnya. Sebelum aku sempat bertanya lagi, Urahara muncul di belakang Aizen. Tatapannya serius, walaupun aku bisa melihat lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya.

"_Bisa kau jelaskan apa yang sedang terjadi di sini?"_

"Aku memberikan segel," jawab Urahara seadanya. "Hougyoku telah hancur, dan dengan begitu, akan lebih mudah untuk menyegelnya."

"_Kau_!" Aizen menggertakkan gerahamnya, tangannya dikepal kuat-kuat. Sebelum kepalan tangan itu melayang ke kepalanya, semua tubuh Aizen sudah berubah menjadi debu. Tepat di depan mata kami, kumpulan debu itu dibawa oleh angin yang akan mengarungi lautan langit ini.

Ichigo melemaskan pundaknya.

Dan aku hampir tidak bisa merasakan pijakan di bawah kakiku.

"Urahara," panggil Ichigo, matanya melihat tepat ke celananya yang berupa campuran dari tanah dan kerikil-kerikil. "Kenapa kau tidak melakukannya dari awal? Sebelum dia mendapatkan Hougyoku-nya."

Ragu-ragu, pria itu memegang dagunya dengan dua jari. "Aku memberikan segel itu tepat saat kami bertarung. Dan aku mempunyai firasat kalau benda itu akan hancur, entah dengan cara apa saja. Setelah itu, segel yang kuberikan akan aktif dalam waktu beberapa menit di dalam tubuhnya."

"Dan, menyegel Aizen sepenuhnya," Ichigo menyambung perkataan Urahara.

Dia mengangguk, seolah-olah hipotesanya memang tepat sejak awal. "Ini kugunakan di saat keadaan genting. Tidak ada alasan khusus untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu, Kurosaki."

Tampaknya jawaban Urahara memuaskan pemuda itu, karena dia tidak lagi melontarkan pertanyaan. Saat membuka dan menutup telapak tangannya, pedang itu sudah menghilang dari jarak pandangku. Hanya berupa kumpulan asap hitam yang tidak banyak, lalu benar-benar lenyap beberapa detik kemudian.

Saat itu aku sadar, kalau bayangan teman-temanku berada sangat jauh di sana. Aku bisa melihat Renji melambaikan tangannya sekuat tenaga ke udara, lalu aku terlonjak.

Renji dan Hitsugaya! Mereka sudah kembali dalam keadaan selamat, walaupun aku yakin mereka sama kacaunya seperti yang di sini. Seorang perempuan yang dikuncir satu berkedip di hadapan kami, dan kulihat Ichigo juga terkejut.

"Senna. Ya Tuhan, syukurlah kau baik-baik saja." Gadis itu memeluk Ichigo dengan rindu. Walaupun hujan masih turun deras, aku bisa melihat mata gadis itu berkaca-kaca.

"Perempuan ini membantu kami," bisik Renji saat tiba. Tubuhnya dipapah oleh Hitsugaya yang lebih kecil darinya; aku heran dia tidak merasa keberatan. "Dia cukup hebat. Dan keren."

"Di mana Bibi Masaki dan Paman Isshin?" tanya Senna kepada Ichigo yang menjadi kebingungan. Pemuda itu terlihat seperti anak yang hilang.

"Aku tidak melihat mereka." Kepalanya menengok ke segala arah, mencari ke mana saja. Lalu matanya berbinar saat melihat dua vampir yang datang bersama Urahara.

"Mom, Dad!" Ichigo menghampiri keluarganya, dan memeluk mereka berdua bersamaan. Aku tidak bisa percaya kalau ini adalah laki-laki yang baru saja menusuk Aizen. Sekarang dia terlihat seperti anak berusia 12 tahun yang sudah lama tidak bertemu orangtuanya. Aku tersenyum miris.

Aku melihat Hitsugaya, dia tengah menatap Ichigo dengan intens, seolah-olah raut wajahnya sedang mengatakan _jadi dia yang bernama Ichigo Kurosaki_. Sementara Renji sudah duduk di samping kakinya, dua lengan tersilang di dadanya. "_Well_," katanya dengan berat, sambil mengusap belakang lehernya. "Pekerjaan ini cukup melelahkan, tetapi semua sudah kembali normal."

Dengan lirikan yang kecil, aku bisa melihat air mata mengalir dari pipi wanita itu. Sementara ayahnya memegang pundak Ichigo, seolah-olah bangga dengan apa yang sudah dilakukan anaknya. Setelah keluarga kecil itu saling melepas rindu, Ichigo melihat ke arah kami bertiga. Renji melemparkan senyum yang hanya bisa dimengerti oleh sesama lelaki.

"Senang sekali bisa melihatmu lagi, Renji," sapa Ichigo sambil menarik berdiri temannya.

"Aku kira kau benar-benar _meninggal_, demi Tuhan, kau membuatku kena serangan jantung!" serunya sambil tertawa lepas. Aku kemudian menimpali, _"Renji, kau bahkan tidak memiliki satu pun,"_ sambil tersenyum.

Ichigo berpaling ke arahku. Dihadapkan pada kenyataan bahwa dia baik-baik saja membuatku ingin menangis lagi di dalam pelukannya. Sorot matanya sama seperti tadi, namun tampak lebih lega dan hangat.

"_Kau benar-benar membuatku terkejut sekaligus takut."_ Ujarku saat dia menghampiri, lalu jarinya mengusap kepalaku seolah-olah aku adalah anak kecil. Ichigo setengah tertawa.

"Aku yang bisa kukatakan? Itu sama seperti yang kualami saat pertama kali bertemu denganmu."

Aku tersenyum. _"_Well_, itu tidak akan terjadi lagi."_ Dan saat itu, Ichigo melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggangku, mengangkatku ke dalam pelukannya. Napasnya begitu hangat di bawah rambutku. Melihat dari celah kecil di kelopak mataku, keluarga Ichigo sedang tersenyum ke arah kami. Sebelumnya, aku tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini. _"Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku lagi."_

Aku bisa merasakan Ichigo menarik napas di atas kulit leherku, menghirupnya dalam-dalam, dan menyunggingkan senyumnya. _"Aku tidak akan."_ Suaranya sangat tenang bagaikan air yang menggenang.

Dan saat itu aku sadar, bahwa hujan sudah berhenti.

**.**

**Ichigo**

**.**

Seminggu setelah penyegelan Aizen, orangtuaku bisa melepasku kembali ke New York. Tidak ada kejadian yang ganjil di sini, seolah-olah para vampir itu ikut hancur jika tuannya tiada. Semua orang beraktivitas seperti biasa—apa yang disebut tentang kota yang tidak pernah tidur ini memang benar. Dan aku, mengalami perubahan besar-besaran sejak hari itu.

"Ichigo, kau tampak pucat. Apakah akan lebih baik jika kau beristirahat?" tukas Tatsuki, temanku di universitas. Setelah berkata seperti itu, aku langsung menjadi pusat perhatian di meja makan ini.

Benar juga. Aku tidak mempunyai benda apa-apa untuk menyembunyikan warna kulitku yang sudah berubah sepenuhnya.

"Tidak. Memang sejak awal begini," jawabku dengan payah. Walaupun sudah tersenyum kikuk, mereka tetap memasang wajah datar. Begitu pula dengan Keigo.

"Aku senang kau sudah kembali lagi dari acara liburanmu, tetapi, kau kembali dalam keadaan tidak sehat, Sobat," ujar Keigo sambil meninju pelan bahuku. Aku mengedikkan bahu, dan mencoba untuk tidak mengerjapkan mata terlalu banyak. Atau, mereka akan tahu aku memakai lensa kontak.

"Aku serius." Tanganku mengambil kaleng soda milik Tatsuki dan meminumnya. "Kondisiku benar-benar sehat." _Dan mungkin lebih dari itu._

Aku sudah berusaha membuat suaraku menjadi seyakin mungkin, namun tidak ada dari mereka yang mengubah raut wajahnya. Mizuiro menengahi. "Dia mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Ya, jadi, bagaimana liburanmu di New Jersey?"

Tatsuki menghabiskan sodanya, sementara Keigo menyuap sesendok makaroni setelah menyusunnya menjadi sesuatu yang berantakan. Aku berdeham. "Kau tahu, tidak banyak yang menyenangkan. Aku lebih senang menghabiskan waktuku di New York. Lagi pula, semua temanku ada di sini, kan."

Mereka menganggukkan kepala. Lalu, setelah makan siang kami habis—aku tidak banyak makan akhir-akhir ini—kami mengambil tas masing-masing dan bergegas untuk pulang.

Dan kurasa, Rukia sedang menungguku di luar gedung.

"Hei," panggilku saat menemukannya tengah duduk di atas batang pohon. Matanya melirik ke bawah, lalu tersenyum samar. Saat melompat turun, bola matanya terus memerhatikan setiap murid yang berjalan dari belakang semak-semak. Aku sebenarnya tidak mau percaya dengan apa yang kulihat, tetapi matanya tampak menggelap selama sedetik. Aku meraih pipinya, dan dia mengalihkan pandangan.

"_Kau lapar?"_

Gadis ini begitu cantik bahkan saat mengangguk dengan malu. Suaranya yang mengalun itu kemudian menerobos isi kepalaku. _"Renji dan Hitsugaya entah pergi ke mana. Kalau kau tidak keberatan, kau bisa menemaniku untuk berburu."_

"_Tentu saja. Rasanya aku mulai terbiasa dengan darah hewan."_ Aku kemudian mengusap belakang leherku. _"Aku tidak akan meminum darah manusia, seberapa inginnya aku. Itu pasti menimbulkan... kekacauan."_

Rukia memberikan tatapan prihatin. Dia juga pasti mengerti perasaan itu—kekacauan yang ditimbulkannya pada temannya sendiri. _"Yeah, itu jika kau makan dengan rutin."_ Senyumnya yang mengejek telak meninju perutku yang mulai keroncongan.

Sebelum kami sempat berjalan pergi, aku mendengar namaku dipanggil dari kejauhan. Menengok, aku mendapati Keigo datang sambil memegang lembaran kertas di tangannya. Napasnya yang memburu langsung tertahan saat melihatku—tepatnya _kami_. "Oh," itulah kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya, dan untuk pertama kali, Keigo benar-benar terkejut. "Apa aku mengganggu kalian? Uh, sebenarnya, Ichigo, kau meninggalkan kertas milikmu di atas meja sesaat sebelum itu akan dibuang oleh petugas kebersihan." Dengan ragu dia menyerahkannya padaku. Aku merasakan Rukia menegang di sampingku.

"Y-ya, terima kasih," balasku dengan tergagap. Keigo masih waspada, walau begitu, dia sempat mencuri-curi pandang terhadap Rukia—mungkin meneliti kenapa gadis ini bisa serupa denganku. "Ini Rukia. Dan Rukia, ini Keigo," ucapku dengan terlalu cepat. Kuharap ini pertanda yang benar.

Setelah berjabat tangan dengan singkat, kulirik Keigo sedikit meringis karena—mungkin—kulit pucatnya yang dingin. Aku berusaha mengambil kesempatan ini untuk menyelesaikan pembicaraan. "Maaf, Keigo. Kami sedang terburu-buru, kau tidak keberatan, kan?"

Temanku mengangguk, sambil menambahkan kepada Rukia, "Senang bertemu denganmu."

Setelah kami agak jauh, Rukia berkata, _"Apa dia akan tahu?"_

"Aku meragukannya. Tapi, itu tentu saja. Cepat atau lambat," jawabku sambil meliriknya. Satu tangan aku masukkan ke dalam saku, sedangkan yang lain untuk memegang tas ranselku.

Sadar atau tidak, dia menyunggingkan senyum samar itu lagi.

(*)(*)(*)

Aku menghampiri Rukia yang tengah mencuci wajahnya di pinggiran danau, gigi taringnya sedikit mengintip saat dia menarik napas dari mulutnya. Kami sudah selesai makan siang, jadi, aku tidak perlu takut untuk kembali ke jalan raya. Mata Rukia memandang dengan sendu ke kolam tersebut, kemudian aku duduk di sampingnya. Dia mengerjapkan matanya.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Aku mencoba untuk mendapatkan jawaban.

Rukia menggeleng pelan. _"Semua sudah selesai. Tetapi, apakah kau merasa aneh?"_

Aku mengedikkan bahu. "Yeah, aku tidak percaya kalau aku benar-benar meminumnya."

Gadis itu memutar manik _crimson_-nya dengan anggun, dan dahinya sedikit mengernyit. _"Yang pertama memang yang paling buruk. Kalau kau melakukannya dengan rutin, semua akan baik-baik saja."_

"Baiklah, begini, pada dasarnya aku tidak mempunyai waktu yang senggang untuk mencari kudapan di hutan. Sementara aku harus menyeimbangkan antara makanan vampir dengan manusia," kataku dengan terlalu cepat. Lain lagi ceritanya kalau aku sampai tidak bisa memakan makanan manusia. Untuk kasus ini, bagaimana orangtuaku melakukannya?

Alih-alih berkomentar pedas, Rukia malah memberikan kekehan kecil. Otakku sudah bersiap-siap untuk menerima kata-katanya, tetapi dia tidak melanjutkan.

"_Jadi?"_ Setelah beberapa menit keheningan hinggap, aku memecahnya. Rukia menaikkan satu alisnya saat melirikku. _"Maukah kau menceritakan perasaan anehmu itu? Karena aku yakin semua sudah berjalan normal."_

Rukia meletakkan tangannya di atas lenganku, lalu meremasnya pelan. _"Lupakan yang barusan. Aku akan jadi orang yang benar-benar tolol kalau menganggap hal ini adalah sesuatu yang aneh."_

Setelah berkata seperti itu, matanya kembali menerawang. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang dia lamunkan—pasti menarik kalau aku bisa membaca pikirannya. Ketika Rukia baru saja mengembuskan napasnya, aku meraih dagunya dan memaksanya untuk melihat mataku dalam-dalam. Tidak ada yang bisa kutemukan di raut wajahnya. _"Apa kau yakin?"_

Anggukkannya tidak begitu mantap, tetapi setidaknya dia masih menyimak apa yang kubicarakan. Mataku menyapu ke garis bibirnya yang kali ini tampak sedikit merona. Aku memiringkan kepalaku agar lebih dekat ke wajahnya, dan jika dilihat sekilas, Rukia mempunyai bintik-bintik violet yang cantik di sekitar irisnya. Dia memejamkan mata, begitu pula denganku.

Detik kemudian, bibir kami sudah bertemu, dan aku merasakan saraf-saraf di punggungku membeku. Udara di sekitar kami tiba-tiba saja terbuang pergi. Tidak kupedulikan apa pun, yang kupikirkan hanyalah aku menciumnya dan tanpa ada hitungan detik Rukia sudah membalasnya. Aku memegang belakang lehernya saat kami sama-sama melepaskan diri. Rukia terlihat seperti meraup oksigen banyak-banyak.

Aku berusaha untuk nyengir, tetapi berakhir dengan menyedihkan. _"_Well_, setidaknya, jika keadaan semakin bertambah buruk, kau akan selalu ada di sisiku, bukan begitu?"_

Rukia memberikan senyum yang mempunyai banyak arti, dan tepat setelah itu, aku mendengar bunyi gemerisik daun di depan kami. Saat menunggu entah sosok apa yang akan keluar, ternyata kami dikejutkan oleh Renji dan Hitsugaya. Mereka saling menatap saat melihat kami.

"Tidak kusangka akan bertemu dengan kalian di sini," kata Renji. Dia tidak tampak kebingungan atau apa. Bukannya aku tidak mengharapkan untuk bertemu dengan mereka dan tertangkap basah sedang bermesraan di hutan. Itu hanya terlalu menyedihkan.

"Uh," kataku sambil sedikit menyingkir dari Rukia dan dia sendiri melakukan gerakan menggosok-gosok tanah dengan ujung sepatunya. "Apa kalian baru saja lewat di sekitar sini?"

"Ya," bocah yang satu lagi menjawab pertanyaanku. "Biar kutebak. Kalian baru saja selesai berburu."

Dia menyimpulkan dengan sangat benar, dan kami berdua mengiyakannya. Ya, _sebagian besar_. Rukia berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka, tampaknya mengarahkan sesuatu kepada Renji, kulihat pemuda itu mengangguk-angguk antusias. Hitsugaya hanya tampak tertarik sekilas.

"_Bukan sesuatu yang penting."_ Kata Rukia setelah dia selesai bertelepati pada mereka berdua bahkan sebelum aku sempat bertanya. Renji dan Hitsugaya sudah menghilang di tengah udara, hanya untuk memberikan kami waktu berdua lagi. Hutan ini bisa menjadi tempat favoritku.

"_Mulai sekarang mereka mungkin harus mempunyai urusannya masing-masing."_ Mataku mengerling kepada Rukia yang berjalan di sampingku. Dia mungkin mengerti maksudku karena tiba-tiba punggung tangannya memukul perutku. Aku mengembuskan napas sambil tertawa pelan. _"Apa?"_

"_Kumohon, apakah hanya itu yang selama ini kau pikirkan?"_ Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum, seolah-olah berkata, _kau pasti bercanda._

Bunyi daun yang remuk terdengar di bawah sepatuku saat kami berjalan menembus pepohonan. _"Karena aku laki-laki, ya. Lagi pula, bukankah kita memang membutuhkan waktu untuk berdua saja?"_ Aku mencondongkan tubuhku lebih dekat ke arahnya. Tetapi Rukia melayangkan lengannya untuk membuatku mundur kembali.

"_Tidak di sini, dasar bodoh."_ Gadis itu menelengkan kepalanya. _"Kita masih mempunyai rumah, ingat?"_

"_Oh, jantungku berdebar-debar."_

"_Nah, yah, jangan berbesar hati dulu, karena yang telat tiba di sana, harus melayani si pemenang!"_ Rukia berseru, dan saat itu juga, dia langsung berlari secepat mungkin. Ini bukan hal yang pernah dilakukan Rukia—atau setidaknya aku belum pernah melihatnya sesemangat ini. Karena tidak diberikan aba-aba apa pun, aku hanya menggerutu sambil mengejar ketertinggalanku.

"_Baiklah, aku akan _melayani_mu dengan senang hati."_ Tukasku sarkastis, dan aku bisa mendengar Rukia tertawa geli di dalam pikiranku. Rupanya dia senang sekali membuat darahku naik ke kepala.

"_Coba saja!"_

"_Jangan kira aku tidak akan melakukannya."_ Aku berusaha mengancam, tetapi itu bukan keahlianku. Dan ternyata, dia tiba lebih cepat dari dugaanku. Aku harap dia tidak mempunyai keahlian untuk bertelepotasi. Atau aku akan sulit untuk mengikatnya di kursi.

Rukia menaikkan satu alisnya saat aku menghampiri, kunci sudah bergemerincing di tangan kanannya. Aku menghela napas sambil memutar bola mata. "Baiklah, baik. Kau menang. Dan, untuk sisanya, kuharap kau—"

Sebelum aku sempat menyelesaikan perkataanku, Rukia melongos masuk dan meninggalkan pintu terbuka begitu saja. Sulit dipercaya ketika pertama kali bertemu dengannya dia tampak seperti monster berdarah dingin, sekarang dia hanya anak remaja yang akan menghabiskan sisa hidupnya dengan bersenang-senang.

"Apakah kau selama ini hanya berpura-pura?" tanyaku sambil duduk di tepi ranjang, dia tengah menatapi fotoku bersama keluargaku di bingkai kayu yang berdiri di atas meja nakasku. Rukia memutar tubuhnya, menghampiri untuk duduk di samping kananku. Aku menatapnya dengan tidak percaya, seolah-olah dia bukanlah vampir.

"_Itu mekanisme pertahanan. Kau tahu, terkadang vampir juga perlu melindungi dirinya sendiri bahkan dari manusia."_

Aku memutar bola mata, dan aku merasakan udara menggantung di sekitar kami. "Aku rasa kau terlalu berlebihan untuk ukuran perempuan."

Rukia mengedikkan bahunya, seolah-olah itu pujian yang sudah biasa diterima baginya. Kami sama-sama diam, malam ini benar-benar berjalan normal, dan aku merasa agak aneh. Rukia beranjak berdiri setelah merasa cukup untuk obrolan hari ini, dia menatap ke luar jendela. Aku memerhatikannya.

"Lagi-lagi kau melamun," tukasku sambil mendengus, "serius, sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan seharian ini?"

"_Aku hanya sedang berpikir kalau malam ini indah sekali."_ Rukia menjawab dengan tenang. Aku menaikkan alisku walaupun dipunggungi oleh Rukia. Aku tidak tahu kenapa orang senang sekali menikmati langit malam. _"Rasanya seperti... waktu tidak berjalan."_

Aku mengangguk. Maksudku, apa yang ingin kau katakan setelah mendengar itu? "Apakah dunia berputar bagimu juga?"

"_Oh, diam."_ Aku melihat Rukia melengkungkan bibirnya ke atas di pantulan jendela. Untuk kali ini, sorot matanya benar-benar damai. Aku tidak sanggup menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum. Harus kuakui, dia benar-benar memesona.

Aku akhirnya ikut berdiri di samping Rukia, udara di sini dingin, tetapi itu sama sekali tidak menggubrisku. Tanganku menggenggam tangan Rukia, dan mengeratkannya. Kepala Rukia dengan santainya beristirahat di pundakku.

Dan aku berjanji tidak akan pernah melepaskannya.

**The End**

* * *

Review Reply:

**Reiji Mitsurugi**, Yup. Hee? Begitu ya? *garuk2 pala* waduh, makasih banyak Reiji XDD. Hehehe, oke deh. Makasih udah mau Review ya! Sarannya ditunggu buat chapter ini :3

**Naruzhea AiChi**, Ehehe, iya yah? Pas diketik juga saya baru nyadar kalo itu cuma 10 atau 11 pages. Maaf kalo update-nya gak cepet =.=a. Makasih udah mau Review!

**hendrik . widyawati**, Yup, kamu benar! :D Ichigo udah satu kaum (?) sama Rukia di sini, huehehe. Makasih Reviewnya!

**Owwie Owl**, Wah, saya juga mana tega ngebuat Ichigo mati XD. Makasih Reviewnya! Sarannya ditunggu :3

**Maknae Kazuma**, Huehehe, nanti kalo saya buat Ichigo mati malah dikeroyok fansgirl-nya + Rukia *dor* Saya ngerasanya di chapter ini aja alurnya kecepetan XD. Makasih Reviewnya! :D Kalo ada saran jangan sungkan2 untuk ditulis :3

**miisakura**, Ndak opo2 (bner gak tuh?) Mau Review paling terakhir juga gak apa2 kalo sama saya XD. Saya juga awalnya gak tega kok, udah siapin tisu di samping (?). Makasih Reviewnya! Jika ada masukan silakan ditulis :3

**beby-chan**, Iya, tapi debut-nya sebagai vampir cuma 2 chapter aja -,-a Yup ini udah di-update. Makasih Reviewnya! Sarannya ditunggu :3

Kayaknya alurnya kecepetan ya? Atau itu hanya perasaan saya aja? Soalnya saya bingung mau gimana end-nya, kalo dibuat di chapter baru lagi, rasanya tanggung banget.

Makasih lho buat yg udah Review!: **Reiji, Naruzhea, hendrik, Owwie, Maknae, mii, **dan, **beby-chan.** Tanpa kalian, fic ini gak akan terasa hidup (?).

Maaf jika di chapter terakhir ini Readers malah gak puas sama sekali -,-a. Otak(otak) saya mampunya cuma sampe sini aja.

Jadi, kesan dan kritik kalian ditunggu di kotak Review~


End file.
